


Septarian Crush, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

by Julayla



Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Animal Transformation, Character Revival, Dragon Hybrids, F/M, Hentai, Hint of Bisexuality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Lizardfolk, Masturbation, Near Death, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Regeneration, Romance, Septarian Lore, Septarsis Lore, jeans kink, jeans porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: Somewhat AU Story starring Rasticore, set before and during the second season (and later intertwining to the canon episodes): Rasticore, having learned that his first crush had seemingly perished, decides to move on, though it starts to cause some tension. Afterward, both he and the girl, Taffy who starts having a crush on him after some brief tension, begin what would be a tale of starcrossed interspecies lovers of Human and Monster while desperately trying to keep that fact hidden from Heinous. And as that happens, someone from Rasticore's past struggles on her own pregnancy with Toffee's child/children while learning that Toffee might not fully be dead. Mainly Rasticore x OC & Toffee x OC with past hints of Tofficore. Story is co-written with Koopa Cat.





	1. Two Faces Meet

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are curious to ask, I decided to write down my own SVTFOE story. I finally got it kinda figured out, so I only own the OCs (though share some of them with Koopa Cat) made for this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasticore, having lost Toffee, starts to try to move on, keeping an eye on a human from Earth before she finds him and they both meet.

Septarian Crush, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Chapter 1: Two Faces Meet

He couldn't help, but watch. The girl that he saw from Earth during one of his usual jobs.

Rasticore Chaosus Disastervayne, a former soldier of a proud warrior race now turned bounty hunter, had been watching her for months now.

Sure, she was human and sure, she was only slightly below who he use to have a crush on, one who had died in Castle Avarius, but she was something.

"Toffee" he quietly muttered with the sound of heartbreak, reminded of what he lost.

It had been three days since the explosion from Castle Avarius. Three days since he heard the rumors about Toffee being in the castle from those that survived the explosion.

He hadn't believed it to be true, but it had: Toffee was dead!

All that remained were his signature suit jacket and tie on a still intact rack, one of the few things that had survived the explosion.

He should have told him. He should've told Toffee how Rasticore truly felt about him. Sure, both only kept meeting once in a while, but he should have said something to the reptile with hair.

It broke his heart, for he had a secret crush on him, one he never told his former general about. And now it was too late.

But he had to move on...Toffee would have wanted that for him, and that was why...

He had finished his bounty hunting for the day, sighing as he watched the female, the 22 year old who sighed while waiting for the bus.

Taffita Richards was moving from her old home, having finished college and hoping to find a new job in the big city. She felt that there was nothing here for her and all that.

The wind blew her hair as she waited, sighing a bit. Taffita or Taffy as she was known as was a bit depressed. She had no one since her mother and father's passing, she needed money to get a new job, and to top it all off, she was lonely.

Rasticore, meanwhile, only stared in awe at her. He couldn't help but watch her as she waited, his tail swishing around.

Ducking down to his hiding spot on the bushes, he turned away, closing his eye and slowly began to imagine what could have been. The thoughts, as he daydreamed about them, slowly turning him on.

The Septarian sighed softly, starting to unzip his pants, taking out his rising hardened member as he began to dream.

***

He had started dreaming of what could have been...the thoughts of what his life would be like with Taffy.

The Septarian smiled, looking at the naked human approaching, grinning seductively.

"Hey..." he spoke to her.

"Hi, Rasticore." the human smiled, "You seem ready and eager."

He blushed a bit, smiling to her as she sat on his lap, the male's tail swishing around.

"Beautiful," he muttered softly to her, "You're just so beautiful..."

The shirtless Septarian kissed her, the human moaning from his tongue entering inside her, Taffy slowly wrapping her arms around his neck without touching the spike shoulders of his.

As they kissed, the tongues intertwining, the nude human removed his flowing purple cape, which dropped on to the floor.

His reptilian tongue snaked around the human tongue as Taffy moaned more loudly, feeling his good arm holding him.

She looked carefully at the topless build of his, smiling as she blushed at the muscles he had on the scaly body of his. Plus he did look sexy in those jeans.

"When did you get to be so amazing?" she asked him.

"And when did you get to be so sexy?" he smiled, lying her on the bed.

Boots removed, Rasticore started leaning her down, sucking and licking her breasts with his reptilian tongue.

She gasped and moaned, petting his head as he continued to lick and suck.

"Mmm...you're so tasty..." he muttered to her.

He nibbled carefully on the tits, being careful not to pierce the skin.

"Unnnh Rasticore..." she moaned loudly.

He couldn't believe that they were both enjoying this...it felt very joyous and pleasurable.

She could feel the bulge in his blue pants rising, penetrating her clit as she slightly moaned.

"Mmmm Rasticore..." she muttered, eager for him.

"Let me try a little something..." he whispered slyly.

Slowly, he grinded her a bit, his cloth bulge making her clit be rubbed as she gasped and moaned loudly.

She panted more, her hair messy as she touched her erect tits, whimpering from the sensitive touch, feeling him grinding as his metal arm held her firmly.

"Unnnh Rasticore..." she muttered, pinching the tits.

"Am I sexy to you?" he grinned to her.

"Yes," Taffy muttered.

Rasticore eagerly wanted more, wanting to thrust into her and...

The Septarian reached to his pants zipper, unzipping his jeans with his hard 12 inch cock plucked out, the risen monsterhood rubbed by her.

"Oh gods...it's so big," she blushed.

"You will love this, my beautiful slut..."

Spreading her legs, Rasticore thrusted into her, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Unnnh Rasticore!" she began shouting in pleasure.

His frills started flapping up as he thrusted hard, groaning and growling as the Septarian with jewel eye held her.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" he growled.

"Unnnh...more...more!" she shouted in pleasure, groaning and moaning loudly.

Thrusting more and more, Rasticore grabbed her ass, pumping his dick into her with the human gasping loudly, making her operatic moans.

He groped her ass, pounding into her as she gasped and screamed, feeling her insides penetrated by him.

The crocodilian growled as he humped, pumping into her more and more, Taffy pinching her tits.

"Mmmm yes!" she shouted with delight.

The Septarian's thrusts pushed into her more and more, Rasticore wanting this night to not stop.

"Cum, my beautiful slut...cum for me!" he shouted.

Blushing and screaming, she felt something shot inside her, Taffy's wetness starting to feel tingly.

Rasticore, grunting, cummed hard as he growled loudly to...

***

"Hey! Who's there?" The familiar voice shouted.

It was then his only eye opened up, stopping his daydream and dick throbbing as he realized.

"Fuck!" he spoke, frantically trying to hide his hard member into his pants, trying to zip them up.

If he were to be caught by anyone, let alone her, the more fearful Earthlings would try to call the cops or worse: those agents that may try to experiment on him like those Earth shows depicting those aliens experimented.

At that moment, he felt someone's hand on his cape, holding him as he gulped.

"Okay, buster," Taffy frowned a bit, "Who are you and what are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

The Septarian, daring not to turn around, only meekly spoke, "Um...well I uh-"

"Turn around, so I can look at the face I'll punch."

He gulped a bit more fearfully, knowing that what he would do may horrify her or something.

Slowly, he got up, turning around to her, his cape covering down his body and risen bulge.

Taffy looked stunned at what she saw, at what was in front of her and how attractive he looked.

"Y...you're a giant lizard?" she slowly said.

"Septarian," he corrected, "That usually means a combination of the five reptiles. For example: I'm 1/5th frill lizard. The other 4/5th of me is dragon, Dilophosaurus, crocodile, and cobra."

"So why are you over here?" she glanced skeptically.

Taffy had some suspicions about him. She wasn't sure if this reptile was trusting or not.

"Listen..." he began sadly, "I lost someone important and well...oh, I'm so bad at these! Listen, I just need to find someone who would understand what I'm going through. I know we just met, but I've been passing by you for some time now."

"Uh huh, and you're not one of those circus people in disguise or a homeless drunk because..."

"I'm not doing anything! Honest! I...I just want to talk with someone, please..."

She sighed a bit, looking concerned about this situation. On one hand, he was telling the truth. On the other hand, however, his cape was obviously hiding something from her view.

"I have...I have to go." He finished, starting to activate his chainsaw, "It was probably a bad idea to come over here anyway."

Once activated, the Septarian slashed part of the air, making a portal open up with her shocked. Just what was he?

"Wait!" she spoke, following the reptile jumping in.

Once Rasticore and, unknown to him, Taffy entered the portal back to Mewni, there would be no turning back.

What would neither know, however, was that day was the day that would change everything for them.

End of Chapter 1


	2. To Know One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hooray, finally got the second chapter ready) After a brief runaway to hide, Rasticore spots Taffy, who may have an interest in him, despite her human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has been so long, but you know how bad writer's block can get, right? Anyway, here is the newest chapter, so enjoy.

Chapter 2: To Know One Another

Rasticore had arrived back to Mewni and to his lonesome house in the woods. It was not much, but to him, it was home.

The Septarian frowned in frustration, knowing that he screwed up on it. Now he'll never be loved, he thought as he made his way into his home.

Once he was inside, however, the human, Taffy, had arrived with the portal behind her disappearing.

"Hey come back, I didn't mean to-" she began as she spoke, not realizing what had happened.

However, when she looked around, she noticed herself not in the city she was in, but actually within the forest.

"Oh fuck, this isn't the town I left." she frowned.

The girl sighed in frustration, annoyed at what had happened. She was now lost somewhere in the forest of a sort.

"Maybe I better call someone," she began, taking out her phone.

However, when she rose her phone up, she noticed no signal from it. The woman looked peeved, annoyed at the lost of contact.

"Fuck!" was what she muttered in anger, "This is that dragon thing's fault on this one."

She sat on the ground, fixing her raven hair with cyan highlights, looking pouty. All that trouble just to continue a conversation he had not let her finish.

She had sat on the ground for some time, wondering if it was real or not. She was clearly awake, though, but she felt like she was in a dream.

"I may as well see if he's got something to help me." she spoke to herself, realizing that being pouty was not going to get her anywhere.

Taffy approached the lonely house, looking at part of it falling to pieces. She wondered why anyone would even come to live in the forest.

At that moment, she heard something, slowly looking at the window thought to have been completely covered, watching in shock on what she saw.

***

Within his home, Rasticore slumped on to his bed, cape off his shoulders as he looked frustrated.

"Fuck, what is wrong with me?" he spoke, "At this rate I'll..."

He closed his only eye, stopping himself from saying the words he didn't want to hear. He just couldn't bare it.

It was hard enough to try to get over his deceased love, but to fail at trying to find a new mate? And when it would be close to mating season?

He looked downward, watching as the bulge twitched more and more, growling in frustration.

The bulge in his blue jeans strained as he winced from the frustration, the need to release, the need to...

The lizard-like monster unzipped the pants he wore, his monstrous cock out, slowly starting to rub as he moaned, pulling the ballsac out to massage.

The feel of the metal fingers touching his penis sent some chills down his spine, his muscular chest heaving as the metal hand rubbed the dick up and down slowly, his organic hand holding the sac he was massaging.

And he needed it right now. To feel like...

"Ungh...fuck yes..." he muttered with eye closed.

As he masturbated, fondling his dick and balls, he closed his eye and imagined what could have been, a naked familiar figure sucking on his cock.

The lizard with frills moaned and groaned softly, wincing a bit as he masturbated.

"Mmmm, fuck yes, that's it..." he panted, tongue sticking out as he did so.

His muscles tightened as he kept throbbing. He imagined his crush sucking and licking him, the Septarian slightly bucking on his bed.

"Please...please don't stop..." he quietly said.

His tail wagged wildly, throbbing more and more, frills flapped up as he grunted in pleasure.

"More...more" he muttered, throbbing hard with metal arm, also being careful not to squeeze too tightly.

"Unh...yes...please!" he continued while throbbing.

He began bucking a bit on the bed, making the bed squeak loud. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to have it.

"Nngh...please...please give me..." he continued, panting and throbbing while lying on the bed by his back.

The Septarian growled in pleasure, imagining his love being humped by his dick.

"I...I...I want this..." he spoke more through groans.

He gasped and moaned more and more, imagining the touch of having his beloved thrusting and bucking, moaning and whispering his name.

He needed it and he needed it badly.

"So good...so fucking good!" he shouted loudly, bucking more and more.

His body bucked more, his bed squeaking as he throbbed. The Septarian growled a bit more, struggling to hold the tear in his eye unsuccessfully.

He loved that person and he was dead. Oh how he wished he could have told him before the night of his death.

And he knew that, at this point, he was perhaps the last of his kind and needed to find someone. Problem was...who it would be...

"Please...cum for me, To-"

However, when his eye opened up, he looked shocked at the human, the same woman he had stalked before, noticing what he was doing.

"Fuck!" he winced, struggling to get up to close the curtains, though it would not prove to help much.

He watched the human turning away, blushing at what she had discovered as he struggled, getting up carefully, penis still risen from what he was doing.

"W...what are you..." he struggled, heading to the window curtain.

He started opening them slightly to look at the black clothed dressed woman who turned away from him. He then noticed something odd on her hand...

"Were you...were you masturbating while watching me?" he said as he looked at her wet hand.

The female yelped a bit, her wet sticky fingers twitching a bit with worry as she tried to hide them.

"I...it's none of your business!" she shouted, turning her head away from him.

She sighed a bit in frustration.

"I just can't believe I just...ungh...what am I thinking anymore?" she muttered to herself.

"Another question," he curiously glanced, "Why did you follow me back to my dimension?"

She bit her lip nervously and looked away, embarassed to look him in the eye, "Because....Because there's something about you that I like. I can't seemed to know why."

He looked at her in surprise.

"You...you like me?" he quietly spoke.

He looked a bit saddened with a tear, speaking, "Outside of who I use to know in my childhood...no one's ever liked me before."

Taffy wasn't sure what to say about it. Nor what she could do, except look at him with some sympathy, looking at the small tear in his organic eye.

She gently laid a hand on his cheek,making him look down at her.

"I don't care who or what you are, Rast," she confessed, "I know what it's like to be unnoticed by people. That's why, that's why I' saying is that I finally noticed you now."

She leaned into his chest, her hands on his chest as she smiled.

"Wow...y...you mean it?" he spoke in surprise.

She nodded with a smile.

Rasticore really was surprised at her honesty.

Finally, he looked downward to where he was earlier throbbing, explaining, "Listen, about what you saw...me masturbating and all, um...well, let me put it this way: It's mating season for us lizards."

"Oh," she said in surprise.

She learned about lizard mating season in science class. Now that he said that, it's spring back On Earth, which means....

"So your mating season starts in spring here?" She asked him

"Yes," he meekly replied, struggling to keep his lower half hidden.

She smirked a bit, finally realizing why it explained so much.

"But uh look...you got Earth stuff to do, right? I mean find a job and all that." he said to her, trying to not act like a fool around her.

"Let me be honest with you," Taffy began as he listened to her.

"Don't worry," she chuckled, "I heard dragons aren't suppose to be shy."

"Well I am part dragon," he slightly chuckled.

"Besides, Rast was it...you look as you could use some help around the place."

He laughed nervously as she begins to reach down.

As she reached downward, the lizard monster lifted her by the seat of her pants to the window sill, helping her to get a better view of his risen member out of his pants.

She yelped a bit, feeling his metal fingers under her pants touching her skin.

"Rast....," she moaned.

She held onto his neck as she begins to slowly kiss his neck, making his muscles twitch a little from the teasing kisses.

"Unnnh...I uh..." he slowly moaned from her kissing.

Once she was fully inside, he put the human down, her shirt unintentionally unbuttoned once entered due to part of the nail on the window sill.

She begins to nuzzle into his neck, teasing him as she reaches her hands down and grabbed him, making him grunt.

"Maybe...I should stay for a while, you know, to help." she grinned.

"What about your Earth stuff?" he moaned as he felt her hand rub his dick.

"I got lots of time and nowhere else to go," she shrugged, "And besides, you could use a companion."

He smiled a bit, looking at Taffy who leaned him down to the bed, his monster cock being rubbed by her.

"Unh...Taffy...you really want to do this?" he moaned softly, "I mean we just met."

"I know...but you seem desperate to get out of this...," she said, stroking his penis while unbuckling and unbuttoning his blue jean pants, "Besides, you're lucky I studied reptiles."

He groaned in pleasure as Taffy begins to take his clothing off.

"Here, let's get these jeans and boots off you," she grinned, discarding the items mentioned.

He then looked at her shirt fallen to the floor, blushing as the topless human leaned her breasts to him.

He growled and nearly arched his back when she begins to pleasure him. He had no idea how smooth human skin is on his rough scales.

"You like that, don't you?" she smugly grinned.

Slowly, he watched her lean her erect tits to his own tits. Something that most male Septarians don't have.

He was perhaps one of the lucky lizards that had the birth defect of having it.

"Mmmm...I uh...had no idea it'd be this...this..." he muttered.

"Good?" Taffy grinned.

She begins to stroke him while she nuzzled into his neck as she whispered dirty words into his ear

"God, you must be a filthy slutty dragon lizard man thing to be this sexy," she whispered.

The naked reptile's tail twitched as her hand throbbed him more.

"Wait...let me see..." he said, slowly lifting her a bit.

He unzipped her black pants, her blushing as she meekly smiled to him, his organic hand digging inside.

She moaned when he began to lick her body, his tongue long and warm against her skin.

She gasped and moaned softly, rubbing her breast as she felt his finger digging in her, her tits erect from the pleasure.

"Unnnh Rasticore..." she muttered between moans.

"Here, allow me." he smiled.

Then, he pulled the jeans off with her remaining clothing, both now naked and blushing.

"Rast?" she asked.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"Is...is this your first time?"

Slowly, Rasticore nodded, if a bit embarrassed.

She blushed as she stroked his cheek, "I know this will be your first time. But let's cherish this moment."

She turned her body around, him facing her clit as she faced his dick.

"Here, we should start slowly," she said to him.

She knew she never experienced it, though only through private online videos she would watch during her breaks, but she needed to help him with...

Slowly she sucked his cock, bopping her head up and down as he slightly moaned.

The lizard creature glanced at the exposed clit, opening her legs slightly to show more before he licked his tongue on to it, the two slowly moaning.

"Ah, Rast...," she moaned by how well his tongue is.

The male monster suckled and licked as she flinched, her sucking and licking his cock more and more.

"More, Rast, more," she mosned through a mouthful as she engulfed him in his mouth.

As the two continued, the male groped her ass as she groaned loudly, the feel of both the hands and tongue turning her on.

She kept bopping her head up and down, more and more as he grunted and groaned loudly.

"Unh, Taffy! Fuck yes!!" he roared in pleasure.

She fastens her pace as she enjoys hearing her lizard moan and growl in pleasure.

The two, having been touched by one another, continued their sucks and licks of the estacy they had provided, even more to...

Rasticore then started to wince as he spoke, "I...I'm gonna..."

But Taffy didn't hear him as she is enjoying him. With a roar and his frills flapping up, he came into her mouth, surprising her as she nearly choked on his load.

As she nearly choked in surprise, she slightly cummed with the male covered in the small goo drips.

"Taffy...a...are you okay?" he asked with worry.

She panted a bit, swallowing some of it while covered in his sticky reptilian goo.

"I...I think so..." she spoke a bit.

She licked some of the white seed off herself before she turned around.

"You should warn me next time," she teased, taking his hand.

"Taffy, uh...it's my first time with someone..." he said calmly.

"Now don't be shy..." she grinned before slowly raising up a bit.

She held his dick and she slowly pushed down, moaning as she feels his large length entering her as Rasticore grunted.

"Unnnh..." he moaned softly, the male slowly humping her as she gasped.

"Oooh yes," she moaned loudly, humping as she grinned.

"Are...are you okay with this...?" he spoke with slight concern.

She kissed his lips a bit, stroking his face a bit, "Yes. I don't mind at all."

Then, the two began humping a bit as she gasped and moaned loudly.

Rasticore thrusted into her, moaning as he had found someone who cared for him at last.

Taffy held onto his shoulders, being careful of his spikes, as she rode him.

"Oh Rasticore," she moaned in pure ectasy.

He growled loudly, his frills flapping up as he did so.

"Yes..." he muttered, "Yes...I...I love this!"

She winced a bit, feeling him take her virginity the first time.

"Wait, wait, wait....," she breathed, halting his thrusting by putting a hand on his stomach.

"Let me....let me adjust," she moaned, "Never thought you'd be so big."

"It's your first time fucking a Septarian, isn't it?" he asked.

She nods.

"Yes, since you are the first one I ever met," she admitted, "But who matters? You'll be the first Septarian that I made love with."

"So wait...you plan to stay...with me?" he spoke in amazement.

"Like I said, you could use the company...after all, I'm helping you get it out of your system, aren't I?"

He hesitated a little. He never thought he would have someone by his side. Never since he first started becoming a bounty hunter after losing an eye and an arm. But when Taffy came to his life, there was something blooming inside him.

"Yeah, you're right."

Finally, the male humped with the human gasping and moaning loudly, breasts bouncing as he thrusted.

Taffy groaned and moaned by how rough he's going, wrapping her arms around his neck as she held onto him

The male grunted loudly, bucking as the female started screaming loudly in pleasure.

"Rast...Rasticore! FUCK YES!!" she shouted with estacy.

"Taffy!" He began roaring, "So fucking tight!!"

She then started to feel something about to shoot inside.

"I'M GONNA CUM!!" he shouted with a roar.

She yelled out in pure ectasy as she feels his seed filling her.

The bits of it escaped from her clit before he pulled back, spraying all over her.

Taffy and Rasticore panted with her laying on top of him, basking in the aftermath of their love making

"I...I didn't know having sex, let alone sex with a part dragon like you, was this intense." she grinned.

He sighed as he held her close.

"Yeah, and I never thought a human could do those great stuff on me."

She looked at him with a calm grin.

"Maybe...maybe being here will benefit both of us." Taffy said to him.

"Yeah." He nodded before realizing, "So since you're staying with me...um, I think we might need to find you a job."

"Hmm, that's going to be a tough one," she pondered.

At that moment, the strange circular handheld communicator beeped, showing a "1 missed text" before the lizard monster used his tail, both struggling a bit to get up.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"It's probably from the Assassin's Guild with a message on who's hiring me." he calmly explained.

"Assassin's Guild?" She rubbed her chin, "I WOULD like to try out being an assassin. I mean, you look kinda badass."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I'm stuck here with you, so I want to see what this place and the place you work at is like."

"But..."

He then looked at her eager eyes before sighing a bit in defeat. He knew he didn't have a choice right now.

"Okay, I'll let you come see how I work," he spoke calmly, "but being in my line of work is going to be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" She chuckled, "I would rather choose dangerous than boring and mediocre."

"And you can handle that?"

"I've handled bullying," the human explained, "How is assassining gonna be any different?"

She wobbled and struggled a bit, wincing from the intense sex earlier they had. She grunted, trying to keep balance before he held her.

"I got you," he said, holding her up, "You better take it easy. Female Septarians have good stamina after this. But for a human, it could take some hours for you to get back on your feet."

"Ungh...sorry." she groaned, holding herself.

She was put on the chair as she continued, "Guess being reptilian has some advantages, huh?"

He looked at the text as he glanced.

"Another kidnapper job for me." He spoke to himself in a bitter tone.

She looked at the male cleaning himself before grabbing his jeans, placing them on as she watched.

"Hey, maybe I can help you," she insisted, "I can be someone who could bait this kidnapper and help subdue him."

He nearly caught his dick in the zipper as he winced, shocked at what she suggested.

"After all, they probably think humans are more valuable anyway." she smirked.

Rasticore, however, looked unsure about it as he fixed the frills back down to his neck.

"But I'm scared you'll get hurt," he said with worry, "I mean, there is a black market that sells human parts."

"Oh please, I learned Krav Maga and Muay Thai to defend myself from those bullies," she reminded him.

He looked a bit surprised as he winced from the belt he was tightening.

"And besides, I think you could use all the help you can get." she smirked.

He began to ponder a little until he smirked at her, "You're right. If I want to be the best there is, I'm goong to need a partner to help me nail those bounties."

She grinned as she pats his tail playfully.

"Great," she grinned, "Now tell me...what kind of kidnapper are we talking about?"

The part dragon glanced at the text, which had been marked, "Wanted for Kidnapping and Sex Trafficing People" with a reward shown.

"This is going to interesting," she smirked slyly, "I don't suppose none of your friends are going to steal this bounty?"

He only chuckled, "I have a way of getting there quicker."

He pointed to his chainsaw that opened the portal earlier with his free hand while his other hand struggled to finish up the pants getting on struggle.

"You want some help?" She asked with a sigh, checking out the situation he's in.

"A bit," he nods. "After that, you better get dressed yourself."

She nodded as she quickly grabs her scattered clothes and puts them on.

"Okay, I'm dressed, now let's have a look at that, shall we?"

She pushed him to the bed, looking at the situation before smiling and shaking her head a bit.

"This is going to take a while," she chuckled, making Rast confused by her attitude.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all with her around.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Mission Success and Septarsis Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a success on catching the bounty, Rasticore takes Taffy to Septarsis where they meet a pet of the lizard, some talk about the cultures is explained, Taffy eager to be a lizard, and the mating heat continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the fic continues, there might be more OCs than I imagined. Just bear in mind that this story will have plot points not explored in the actual show. So anyhow, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Mission Success and Septarsis Tour

Rasticore was delighted that he had someone. That he was truly amazed with her being around.

And he didn't mind her company at all.

Then, Rasticore felt the gentle tug from Taffy's hands, which had finished fixing the belt before his pants were zipped up.

She then looked at the spark of his robotic arm, speaking, "Guess your arm shorts out on you at times, huh?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "sometimes my metal arm doesn't want to cooperate when it comes to trying to get my favorite pants on."

"Kinda sucks when things didn't go as you want them to be," she said, feeling real bad for him and his misfortunes.

"Getting pants off is easy. It's the getting them on with one working arm that's the hard part, let alone with a tail."

Once done, Rasticore slipped on his boots and cape before taking the chainsaw.

"So how will we find this guy?" she continued.

"A guy like him would probably hang at the one tavern in the monster town." he said to her, holding the chainsaw, "As for this chainsaw, I hate it sometimes."

"Why? It looks useful."

"Because it sometimes craps the fuck out and doesn't want to start!"

As he said that, he pulled the cord to it, the two noticing nothing happening.

'Don't tell me the batteries dead," she sighed in annoyance with his chainsaw. She took it and took off the flap, checking the batteries.

"No, battery still works." she pondered, "Then why-?"

"You see? This is why sometimes the chainsaw is crap on me!" he angrily spoke, then struggled with the cord.

"Let me try, I seen this from a movie," she slapped the side of the chainsaw real hard. In a moment, the chainsaw revved to life.

"Stupid needs a little whacking to get it right," she huffed, "If you have enough money, you should go and buy a new one. Old ones tend to be a big pain in the ass."

"I would...except this is the only chainsaw that can make portals."

"What do you-?"

"It's kind of an illegal dimensional portal item I uh..."

He looked unsure how to tell her about customizing a dimensional scissors he found to a chainsaw. And the lizard was unsure how to explain this complication.

"You still need a better chainsaw one day," she spoke to him.

"You're right, you're right," he agreed, a little annoyed.

He slashed an X shape as a portal appeared before the two leapt into it.

***

At a bar somewhere, the two arrived into the bar filled with different kinds of species, amazing the human newcomer.

"This...this is..." she began a bit.

"I know." he nodded, glancing at her.

"There's so many."

"Assassins and bounty hunters all over Mewni and different dimensions are hired her to accomplish their jobs," he explains, "I became one when I got my fake arm and eye."

"You seen any bounty hunters and assassins around and got fascinated in doing this business?" She assumed with a smile.

"Plenty of them."

The female was quite amazed at this. She was loving this place more and more with each second.

"Dang," she awed.

"Then I better get used to this place and perhaps get some weapons to prepare myself."

The Septarian approached one of the posters, glancing at the information. If he was to catch this sicko, then he needed information.

"Let's see...usually seen at very dark alleyways." he muttered, looking up at the information.

She joins him as they each looked at the infos and bounties on the bulletin. While trying to ignore some guild members looking at her strangely.

"Huh, there's a lot of bounties here." she said to him.

"The big ones are usually either tracking down princess runaways or going after kidnappers who are also sex traffickers. Sometimes assassins too."

"I have a feeling this place you've been too is like Alcatraz or a slave labor camp" she commented.

"Once in a while." he admitted.

He then looked seriously as he continued, "I might know where the location for the alleyway's at."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but there's only one way to get this guy...and you might not like it."

She pondered a bit, curious as to where this was going.

"I'm in."

***

A while later, Taffy was standing in alleyway loitering around. But in truth, she's pretending to be loitering around.

Just then, she heard footsteps, looking briefly to notice a chubby canine monster of a sort was counting some money with a grin, chuckling a bit.

It had been a good day for him so far for he sold so many sluts to other people, that the money kept pouring in.

"Suckers," he muttered, "Those brats won't even last a week where they're going."

She quietly grinned, knowing that she had to act fast.

"Help! HELP!" she called out, the canine raising his ear.

He glanced at the alleyway to a human, one he had not seen before.

"Just kidding," she teased.

Before the guy knew it, she grabbed him and kneed him in the groin before pinning him down by the arm.

He winced in pain, holding his lower region as he yipped in pain, falling to the ground as he dropped his loot.

"You don't want me to break your arm, don't you, punk!?" She threatened as she makes him scream in pain by bending his arm a bit.

"That's enough, Taffy!" Rasticore called out.

She looked at him as he continued, "Besides, you break him and he's only gonna be worth half the reward."

He snatched the groaning canine monster as he groaned.

"Put me down! I'm a businessman who is going to be late with the next client." the canine frowned as he winced.

"Sorry," Taffy spoke, "but your sick operation ends here."

They tied up the crook and began to escort him to a prison Rasticore knows.

"Heh, I guess it was too easy," she giggled while quietly muttering.

"Beginner's luck," Rasticore smirked, her playfully flicking his tail.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Go on," he insisted.

"You said that there are tribes at where you came from. Can you tell me more about these tribes?"

He looked bashfully a bit.

"Well...there are different Septarian tribes where I come from," he explained.

"Huh. Interesting..."

She looked a bit curious about it.

***

It was evening when the two had finished the delivery and gained their reward. The female became concerned to him, pondering a little bit.

"So there are about 10 tribes or so of your kind?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Dragontails sound intriguing," she commented, "You guys are part dragon and you have this roar that can paralyze anything that comes towards you."

She grinned as he continued, "But what interests me is the Bloodtails you mentioned."

"Yeah...they're like vampires/werewolves in a way." he explained.

"I would love to meet these Bloodtails one day," she suggested, "I need to bring my portable movie player to show them the movie Blade and Twilight for their reviews."

"They maybe bloodsuckers, but the Bloodtails are the ultimate monster killers," he informed.

"Like, they kill monster killers that kill monsters?" She guessed, "Gnarly. Especially with the Metaltails. I need to see if they remind me of Mad Max."

As they were walking, she spots a wanted poster with a sadistic grinning white lizard and a cute fox on it.

"You know these two?" She asked.

"Sorta...it's a long story." he said, "These guys and I go way back, back during the war."

She looked a bit surprised.

"There are others," he explained, "but there's not many of us left."

"I see..." she said with concern. "So aside Dragontails, and let me be reminded, there are also these things called Phagetails, Wintertails, Ivytails, Hottails, Bloodtails, Monkeytails, Swifttails, Metaltails, and Snaketails?"

He nodded, "Yes...and the Rippletails I explained earlier."

Taffy looked down sadly when she remembered that he told her about the Rippletails moments ago.

"How could they do that? How could they massacre an entire village of innocent Amazon lizard woman like they're nothing?" She said, "They're the real monsters. Not them"

"Yeah...it's really sad." he said, "And we're not even sure if the Rippletails rumored to have been banished are alive anywhere."

He held himself sadly, continuing, "Let alone my kind slowly going extinct."

"Those Solarians are animals," she growled in hatred, "They think they're doing the right thing but for most of us, including the monsters, they're just mindless murderers. Like how the Americans and Vikings slaughtered the Indians when they discovered America."

"Uh vikings?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, right. You're not familiar with Earth culture so much. But my point still stands!"

She sighed with worry, continuing, "If there was any way to save any species, let alone yours, I just...well..."

"Look, Taffy," he spoke, "I just...if there was a way to change you to anything, only one person would have the key to do that."

"Seriously!? Really!?" She laughed a bit from the surprise, "Who's going to do that?!"

He tapped his chin a little in thought, "The tribes are a little on the Pagan side if you ask me. But no matter how Pagan it sounds, our Gods are real."

He shows her a small amulet with a golden Asian dragon on it.

"Wow," she grinned, "This is pretty."

"It's just a trinket. But it has the image of Gairyu on it," he told her.

"Gairyu?"

"He's the god of my tribe."

She grinned as she said, "He must be pretty amazing."

He nodded, speaking, "Each Septarian worships their own god, and we respect the Septarian gods."

"Your parents must be amazed to have you as a son."

He looked away with sadness as he only said, "Yeah, they would..."

He nodded sadly.

Taffy felt a little guilty that she somehow hurt his feelings when she mentioned his parents.

"Your parents...they're..." she tried to speak slowly.

"Yeah...they've been dead for years now...since I was a young child."

Hearing that felt like a sword just lodged itself into her heart. She had no idea he was an orphan. Having to lose both parents is such a tragic and traumatic thing to go through.

"But I was later taken in by the Metaltails," he continued.

"Oh...I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know."

"It's okay, you didn't know..." he spoke, "But hey...as long as you're staying, we may as well get to know one another.

She nodded.

"My parents were pretty alright but....they didn't help me out when I was bullied. They said I have to man up or ignore them. But those bullies still continued to pester me."

He looked saddened as he continued, "Especially when it came to my adopted sister!"

"Oh dear..." she began to worry.

"But I haven't seen them again after the day my general lost his finger and I later lost my arm and eye trying to get it back."

"Despite you being adopted, she shouldn't treat you like crap," she commented, "Siblings have to look out for one another. Especially when they're adopted."

He nodded in agreement as he begins to think while she continues.

"Who adopted you after your parents died? Was she or he some important person of the Metaltails?" She asked.

"A leader of the Metaltails named Lady Rouga and her second in command Steeljaw."

"Those are weird names."

"So is the name Rasticore. My real parents gave me the name, so don't blame me for it."

She chuckled a bit.

"Well I'm glad Rouga found you and took you in," she smiled, "I just hope your adoptive sister would realize the stuff she did to you was wrong and changed over those years."

He nodded begrudgingly.

"The only person I can talk to after my sister bullied me was Deathlok," he muttered.

'Who's Deathlok?"

He realizes that she never met Deathlok when she first came her. Smirking a bit, he got up and heads out of the door, confusing her.

"I want to show you something," he announced, "Something you didn't know Septarsis would have unlike on Earth."

He took out the chainsaw, easily activating it again before making an X shape portal.

"Come this way...to Septarsis." he smiled calmly.

Taffy looked curious as to where this was going, but agreed and followed.

***

When they reached Septarsis, she finds themselves in a thick jungle that reminded her of Isla Sorna from Jurassic Park.

"Are we in Jurassic Park?" She asked.

"I don't know what the heck is Jurassic Park, but to inform you, we're in Septarsis," he answered.

He then blew a high-pitched whistle that rang through the jungle.

She heard a rustling and rumbling noise, yelping as she heard the giant footsteps.

"Oh....my......god......," she gaped at what approached them.

It was a living, breathing carnotaurus. 

To her surprise, awe and shock, the dinosaur bent down and purred as Rasticore pets it fondly.

"I'm guessing that's Deathlok," She meekly guessed.

"Yes." he simply said.

"I didn't know Septarsis has dinosaurs!" She awed, grinning ear to ear at seeing a living dinosaur.

"Truth is, Septarsis is the only place where dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals didn't die out," he explains, "So you can say we, Septarians, coexisted with them for centuries."

Deathlok growled a bit, nudging the Septarian a bit with his snout before he gently halts him.

"It's so tame," she gaped.

"Years of practice." he grinned.

"But...but I thought the dinosaurs were extinct." she said, "At least on Earth."

"Well not in Septarsis," he explained, "A meteor swooped by and missed our home and thus, they still existed."

"That is so awesome.....," she awed.

"But dinosaurs happen to choose whoever has a kindred spirit," he added.

"Kindred spirit?" She realized about him losing his parents, " Oh, Deathlok lost his...."

He looked down sadly as he remembered, "I was there when it happened. After I saved Deathlok when I found him in a ditch, his mother, the Metaltails calling her The Matriarch because of her undefeatable record, protected us from some Acrocanthosauruses until she passed out."

Deathlok whined sadly as he remembers his past, "Her wounds were too great. And she looked at like she she's giving me a message before she died."

"Take care of him, right?" Taffy realized, feeling sad for Deathlok.

"And since then, Deathlok never left me because we both shared the same tragedy."

"Oh I'm sorry about that." she said.

After a few moments, the Septarian only grinned to her.

"But there is some good in all of this...I have a companion since childhood...and some dinosaurs evolved, though still having some dino within them like Dire Wolves for example." He continued.

"As in, like chimeras?"

"That's what we call them. Chimeras," he said, "And there are also dinosaurs born with elemental powers that we call enhanced."

She smiled to him as Deathlok nuzzled her.

First lizard monsters of different kinds, now dinosaurs that still exist? It was just so amazing, she thought as she patted the carnotaurus' snout.

After a few moments, she noticed something on the ground, picking it up.

"A flag?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, that's the flag to our home, Septarsis..." he said calmly.

"So what happened here anyway? Did something happen here?" she asked.

"Yes...you remember the Rippletail massacre I mentioned, right?"

"I do."

"Well...despite the dinosaurs all still alive, the same cannot be said to most of our home in Septarsis."

"What?"

"Deathlok...take us home..."

***

At a rubble of ruins and destruction, the two riding the carnotaurus approached the area, the human noticing broken windows, shattered buildings, and even broken items on the ground of what used to be a kingdom.

She gripped his waist tightly from seeing the state of the city.

"I hope those Solarian bastards burn in Hell for what they've done to you and your homeland" she prayed.

"They already are," he said, "The Gods of Septarsis punished them for their sins."

"And they're all dead?" she asked.

"Except one...Mina Loveberry."

"Who's she?"

"The last Solarian to exist."

As they looked at the destruction, the human looked at the broken plush of a lizard doll on the ground with sadness.

"Well i'm glad the gods decided to make an appearance and punished every Solarian to Hell," she said, "But that Mina lady....I swear somebody is going to drive a dagger into her heart or put a bullet into her brain."

Deathlok growled in agreement.

Finally, she looked at the same device Rasticore held, looking curious as she asked, "At least now you have someone to help you on the bounties with that thing you got."

She then noticed something on the communicator, pointing to the label engraved on the communicator continuing, "Though who's Toffee?"

Hearing that name, Rasticore had tears in his organic eye.

"Was she....was she someone you know?" She asked softly. The carnotaurus' pace slowed down as he moaned sadly.

"HE was my best friend," he said, "And not just that...he was my general, my leader, and...and..."

It was then she realized, "Are you...or were gay?"

"Bi actually, but...but I never had a chance to tell him how I felt." he continued while crying, "He died when he was in a castle that blew up...and everything within his jacket, this device I have now and his tie included...they were all that was left of him."

He looked down as she spoke, "So that's it...Rasticore, I'm so sorry."

He wiped away his tears before he nudged Deathlok's sides with his heels gently, making the dino quicken his pace as they pass through the city. 

***

As they traveled through a desert, Taffy spotted what looked like a large circular altar with animal statues.

"Is that the altar where they pray for the gods?" She pointed out.

"Yes." he simply said.

He approached one of the statues, looking at the names of the deceased. For many centuries, each Septarian who had lost a special one would carve the name of someone who they use to love and care for.

On one of the plaques was the name Rasticore carved; 'Prince Toffee'.

"Kind of sad," she said, "You lost so many of your kind."

"Yes...there's not too many of us lizards left, as you can tell. And there are few females left."

"True."

She then pondered curiously, "Prince Toffee? He use to be a ruler to you guys?"

"Yeah, our former leader, Seth, chose him as his heir," he answered.

She decided to ask some crafty questions to him.

"What kind of dinos did Toffee and Seth have?"

"Seth had a Tyrannosaurus. But evolved and enhanced by science for it to breathe fire. Toffee had raptors."

"Like father, like son, huh?"

"Actually, he was only prince because he was engaged to Seth's daughter: Kanashimi."

"Kanashimi? Isn't that Japanese for sadness?" She asked.

"She was named that for a reason," he said with grief in his tone.

He held his arm as he continued, "She was...a half breed child of two different species."

"Two species of what?"

"Lizard monster and dragon monster."

"Woah, does that make her a Dragontail?"

"Almost," he looked down, "But she was a result of a loveless marriage."

"Seth forced this innocent dragon woman to marry him!? That's so cruel!" She gasped.

"Worst of all, I saw how she was conceived..." he said with worry, "I know, because I secretly saw it when I wasn't suppose to as a child..."

She looked fearful.

Taffy couldn't take stand the thought of what Seth did to Kanashimi's mother. Although it was rape that Rasticore just witnessed, she just couldn't imagine or picture what kind of rape this Seth did to her.

"Seth is a monster through and through," she whispered in fear.

Deathlok stops running when he sees a nearby stream, bending down to drink.

The two slid off for the moment, needing a break from the ride as he spoke, "Seth at first wanted to marry for power, but then it turned to lust...the yandere kind."

"Oh god!" she spoke as she looked pale.

"But anyway, Kanashimi was born later and she only had two friends...me and Toffee. Eventually, she and Toffee were engaged and later, helped inspire a rebellion against the monsters."

"I see," Taffy nodded, "What else?"

"At one point, during the rebellion days, these Solarians before they were murdered developed a serum that would end up making them erotic with Solarian marks appearing, which would slowly kill them. It turned out Septarian cum inside was needed to cure them."

"I don't know who's worse!" she glared, "The Solarians or Seth! Where is he so I can punch him?"

"He's gone," he answered, "No one knows how he died. Perhaps a Solarian killed him. Or something else."

"And his dino? How did it react to its master's death?" She prompt.

"They said that Magmakith vanished without a trace. Becoming what you called, a boogeyman on Earth."

"What about the queen?"

"The queen disappeared when we were still kids."

"And Kanashimi?"

"We don't know," he shook his head, "But wherever she is, Chase is looking after her."

"Chase?"

"Chase is the name of her Dire Wolf chimera," he said, "He's part dilophosaurus so that's fine."

"Oh...I hope she's okay, wherever she is."

"Me too...because we both made a vow after one point in the rebellion." he calmly said.

"What vow?"

"Whichever one of us tells Toffee how we felt, the other will bittersweetly, but acceptingly move on with someone else..."

He then looked away as he continued, "Worst thing was...I hadn't seen either one of them again after the day Toffee lost his finger and I later lost my arm with eye to Queen Moon."

She puts her hand on his metal hand, "We'll find them. One day. I mean who knows. Toffee might still be alive out there somewhere. Maybe he survived the destruction somehow. And the girl might be somewhere in one of these worlds."

He smiled to her, blushing as he felt her kind words touching.

Deathlok, finishing drinking, watched the scene, smiling a bit as a dinosaur would.

"You're right, Taffy. They're bound to be around somewhere," he said, holding her hand.

"So, where is this guy that will change me into a lizard that you planned earlier?" She reminded.

"He'd be probably be in someplace a Bloodtail will live in; a cave or an abandoned fortress."

Finally, the two got on with the male smiling to her.

"Let's go." he smiled, heading back on Deathlok, "We should probably finish the tour before we go there."

When she got in front of him, she could feel her rear on his crotch, the lizard holding her carefully as she blushed a bit.

"Uhm, please do tell me that you brought a knife with you?" She questioned shyly.

"Knife?" he asked in a perplexed question.

Finally, both were off together on his dinosaur, riding onward as she slightly moaned a bit from the grinding.

"Taffy, you want a.....something to help with your condition?" He asked huskily.

"But I don't have the Solarian curse serum..." she moaned a bit.

"No, but my bulge...it's starting to rise..."

"Oh..." she realized before speaking, sliding off Deathlok, "Rast...you um...want me to unzip you briefly? Here, let me get ready first."

She growled a little lustfully and took a sit on a rock nearby.

"Maybe I should make it more...exciting first, though." he chuckled, hopping down as he grinned to her.

Deathlok glanced curiously before realizing where this was heading, slowly turning to the woods to briefly leave the two at peace.

The human smirked as she watched Rasticore slowly approaching, swaying his hips while his cape blew from the wind.

Taffy watched as she saw the male touch the front of his blue jeans, starting to rub the front to make it rise more and more, the girl grinning as she started to rub her cloth covered crotch.

"Grr, Rast, you reptilian jerk!" She growled in wanting, panting from the lust.

"What's wrong with a little tease," he cooed to her.

She watched as the monster looked at her, growling and acting ferociously from the grinding she was doing.

He then held her down to the rock, grinding in a teasing manner as she moaned loudly, feeling the covered crotches being rubbed.

"Unnnh Rasticore..." she moaned.

"You like this kink, huh?" he chuckled.

The muscular shirtless reptile play grinded as both panted huskily, her starting to sweat a bit, her breasts bouncing a bit under her shirt.

"Let's see what's underneath, shall we?" he smirked, lifting the shirt to show her breasts.

"Rasticore!" she moaned loudly, feeling him lick and suckle on her breasts, tits from both erect.

She moaned from his teasing as his long tongue caresses her skin.

"I wonder how good it will feel when I get turned into a lizard," she thought as she held his head.

As he continued, Rasticore removed the cape with Taffy pulling off her shirt, wanting to feel more of his tongue on her delicate human skin.

"I'll make sure not to bite yet," he grinned, his organic fingers then digging into her pants.

She winced and whimpered, gasping as she felt the lizard fingers inside her.

"Ah, watch the claws!" She cried

She slightly bucked, both being careful not to make a sudden move to hurt her as Rasticore panted.

"You like this, don't you?" he teased.

"Yes..." she grinned with heavy breathing, "I do."

He slowly removed his fingers, licking the wet fingers a bit seductively.

"Mmmm, tasty." he smirked a bit.

Slowly, the lizard monster reached for the button of her black jeans, the human eager for it.

"Rast, when we meet this guy later, I swear to god I'm going to fuck you as a lizard so I can learn how good lizard sex is," she growled seductively.

He undid the button before pulling down the zipper, grinning as he looked at her heavy eyes filled with lust.

"The safety word is "peach" if I go wild on you," he teased as he pushes her down.

Pulling her remaining clothing off, Rasticore leaned his head down, licking her wet clit, her moaning as she felt his tongue.

"Unnnh...that tongue...yes..." she spoke in ecstasy.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning but couldn't hold them in as his tongue got deeper.

"Aaah Rasticore!" she gasped, pinching her tits as he continued.

As his tongue went deeper, Rasticore gripped her ass, carefully trying not to leave any marks.

"Oh god! So long!" she groaned.

She shivered and moaned loudly as his tongue wriggled around inside her pussy, touching and hitting every sweet spots she didn't know would have in there.

She held him by the frills, moaning louder and louder from the pure lust she had.

"Rasticore, yes!" she shouted, bucking a bit.

He growled and gripped her hips as he moaned, pushing his head deeper and his tongue entering her more deeply as she screamed in ecstasy.

Taffy screamed in pure lust, shouting, "Rast, I'm gonna..."

Finally, she came to his tongue and face, wetting the lizard with jewel eye on.

He removed himself, his upper body wet from her cumming as he licked some of it dripping on his face.

"Please..." she muttered.

"Please what?" he smirked.

"Just...show me the penis."

"Very well..." he grinned, reaching for the zipper of his blue jeans.

She watched as the pants of his were slowly unzipped with his organic hand taking his his monster dick with sack.

She licked her lips as she took his length into her hands as he looked down in waiting.

"You want this, don't you?" he cooed.

"Yes!" she eagerly spoke, rubbing it as he moaned, her touching the sack.

The lizard monster gasped and moaned softly, the human fondling his sack and his dick rubbed, the tip burning with eagerness.

Afterward, Taffy put her mouth into his penis, starting to lick and suck slowly.

He stiffened and groaned from her hot mouth and tongue, leaning back to make himself comfortable as she sucked.

"Unnnh fuck yes," he muttered.

The lizard panted, sharp teeth shown as he held her head, petting it as he moaned.

"Gods, you're so good at this..." he said.

"Not bad for a virgin, huh?" she teased before going back to sucking.

As he growled pleasurably, the frills of his flapped up as he groaned.

"Yes...so good..." he muttered.

The human bopped her head, continuing to suck and lick.

She swirled her tongue around his length and suckled him deeply as he growled.

The part dragon growled like the Dragontail he was, groaning and moaning, his eye shut as he panted.

"F...fuck yes!!" he shouted, starting to cum hard.

She got taken by surprise when he fills her mouth, her spitting out his dick as some of his seed hit her face.

She swallowed some of it, then coughed a little before looking at him eye to eyes.

"Again, warn me," she chuckled.

He grinned, wiping some of the cum from her face, letting her lick it.

"Can't help it." he chuckled.

"I know." she grinned to him.

"Gods, Taffy, I wonder how you'd be when you become a lizard," he groaned.

The female blushed before slowly getting up, going to her clothing, not realizing that his penis wasn't unstiff yet.

"I think it's going to be wondrous." she spoke to him.

She snatched her jeans, slowly bending to put them, believing she had finished.

She felt something slapped her ass as she yelped.

"Hey, you cheeky bastard!"

She looked at his tail play slapping her as she winced, then tried to move, though due to the pants not all the way up, fell to her knees, exposing her clit and rear.

"Hey!" she shouted.

However, she felt his stiff member near her as he simply spoke, "I don't think we're through quite yet, my beautiful bitch."

She blushed as she felt his cock rubbing the outer pussy.

"Okay, okay, you got me," she laughed, trying her best to push him away.

"Yeah, I know." he chuckled, panting huskily, "By the way...there's one other thing you need to know about Septarians."

"What's that?" starting to realize with concern.

"We go nuts during mating," he answered, looming over her like a T-Rex about to eat a small triceratops.

"Fuck! It's still mating season, isn't it?" she realized.

"And it won't be over 'til either it ends in a few days or one of us does something to make it stop for a long while..."

"And what do you do about now?"

She got her answer when she felt the monster lizard dick grinding over her clit, gasping and groaning before the male leaned his head to her neck.

"Unnnh Rasticore, you jerk!" she moaned loudly in pleasure.

"You like this, don't you my beautiful slut?" he chuckled and groaned.

She growled as she held onto him, "You mischievous jerk!"

She growled again as he grinds into her.

He groaned and growled like a dragon, panting as he started to thrust a bit.

"I...I forgot the safety word you told me to say," she groaned.

As the two moaned with him holding and grinding, the male's stiff cock edge was slowly inching its way into her, the human gasping and moaning.

"AHHHH! RASTICORE!!" she shouted wildly, her hair flipped as he gripped it tightly.

"Taffy, yes!" he grunted, humping as she moaned loudly.

The human bucked and bounced a bit from his humping.

"Oh god! Rasticore! Harder!!"

Thrusting harder, the flapped Septarian drooled as he grinned in pure lust.

"FUCK YES!!" he roared, "YOU LOVE IT TOO, DON'T YOU?!

"YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As he continued, she grunted and screamed more from the dick in her.

"RASTICORE! I LOVE IT!" she shouted.

He was stunned that she is pretty wily when it comes to sex. He wondered, what if she is much more wilder when she becomes a lizard?

He sweated as he grunted and growled, struggling to hold it in.

"I'M CUMMING!!" he growled and roared.

He came into her as she screamed, feeling bits of his cum dripping out of her.

He pulled free as he squirted the rest on to her naked body.

Both panted, looking weary as the two grinned.

"That...that was shocking," she said to him, "Didn't expect you lizards to go nuts like that."

He panted, "And you were really amazing yourself. So tight and warm at the same time."

He kissed her as he kissed back, both Frenching slightly while doing so.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

He nodded slowly.

"We...we should..." she started before slowly yawning from the exhaustion, "We might need to..."

"Guess all that sex got you tired, huh?" he smiled.

"Let's make a camp somewhere," she suggested, "Who knows what kind of dinosaur or creature might be lurking around her?"

She hears the sound of a motorcycle from the woods as a strange dragon-looking creature with wheels attached to paws and saddle seat on back bursts out, looking fearful as Deathlok bursts out from the trees, chasing it.

"What in the-!?" she spoke in shock, "A dragon with wheels?"

"Uh yeah, some dragons evolved and were enhanced, hence Dragoncycles." he explained.

Rasticore got up, cleaning his penis before putting it back in his jeans, zipping them up.

He finally lifted her up, grinning, "Let's get the camp set, shall we?"

***

That night, as the huge dinosaur was asleep, Taffy looked at Rasticore as he finished his part of the meal they had earlier.

"Never thought that dinosaurs are like dogs," she giggled, "When they see a dragoncycle, they just chase them as a game."

"And if they catch them, they'll play with it until it dies."

"Just like dogs do with birds."

The human looked at the sky, a bit concerned about what's to come.

On one hand, once she becomes a lizard, then she would probably never turn back to a human again.

On the other hand, not only would she have the same advantages of self healing like Rasticore, but also have a lot more stamina when it comes to mating.

Then, she looked at Rasticore lying next to her, grinning that he had someone like...

"Hey Rasticore?" she asked.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"What kind of lizard would you like me to become?" She asked, "It would be cool if I'm a Hottail, Wintertail or a Swifttail. I always wanted to do some bending powers."

"That, I'm not sure. When we get there, we'll learn what ingredients are needed and find out how to make you become a part of us."

"Oh. That is something."

"I'm actually lost between these three choices though," she said, looking stressed out.

He patted her before smiling, "Just get some rest for now. We'll talk about it in the morning when we get there. Besides, who knows what the change will decide for you"

She nodded, then lied down before Rasticore looked at her, patting her head with a smile.

Once she closed her eyes, Deathlok did the same.

Things are going to get interesting when they reach where this Bloodtail is living.

Finally, Rasticore slept as well, dreaming like he always would.

For tomorrow would be a day that would change his life once again...

End of Chapter 3


	4. To Get the Ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasticore and Taffy go off to search for the necessary ingredients in order to become a lizard. As they do so, they meet with a familiar face Rasticore thought had died years ago while learning she saw Toffee a while back.

Chapter 4: To Get the Ingredients

Taffy was awakened by a faint rustling when morning came. She looked to her side to see Rasticore still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up from his peaceful sleep, she slowly and carefully exited the tent and took her clothes as she passes by Deathlok, now laying on his back like a fully-contented cat, snoring.

Donning her clothes on, she quietly ventures into the woods, pushing aside large leaves and stepping over twigs that would trigger an alarm if she steps on one. After minutes of walking through the woods, she finds herself in a clearing.

And seeing a huge crumbled wall with a mural on it.

"WOAH!" she awed, walking up to it.

The mural depicts a giant black raptor, golden dragon, purple titanoboa, green pterodactyl, white dire wolf, blue megalodon, grey sarcosuchus, a yellow primate-looking lizard, an orange giant eagle and a large brown Komodo dragon breathing down some elemental cloud down on a town full of screaming Mewmans who tried to escape the attack with most getting poisoned, frozen, burnt, and what appeared to be soul snatched by these creatures.

"This looks new," she muttered, checking the mural.

She hears rustling again and saw a brown lizard with what appeared to be green leaves growing on his hair with a horn made out of wood on his snout.

"A human!" He gasped.

"No wait!" She cried, chasing after the startled lizard.

She darted after him, curious about this new lizard, continuing, "I didn't mean to startle you! I..."

As she ran after the figure, she passed where Rasticore had slept.

Rasticore, meanwhile, started to sweat, tossing and turning as he muttered in his sleep.

As he turned a bit, he muttered, "Why...why, Seth?"

***

In his memory, a very young Rasticore was slowly walking down the halls of his castle. Most of the castle had been asleep at the time so he was going to find some water to drink himself.

Slowly, Rasticore began passing by a cracked door that was slightly opened, hearing someone with a cruel growl, "Oh gods...you WILL love this, Kinjiru..."

He stopped a bit, looking concerned as the voice continued, "Fucking bitch, you WILL love me! LOVE ME!!"

"AGH! NO!!" another voice shouted.

He heard the screams of agony of a female as he looked a bit worried, quietly speaking, "King Seth...?"

When he looked through the door, he watched what he wished he wouldn't have: A huge muscular male Dragontail lizard with a cruel grin biting and thrusting into a female monster, a naked blue dragon with her hair between her horns grabbed violently upward, forcing her to look at her raping husband's eyes.

"No...it hurts!" she shouted in pain.

"Good, then that means your virginity is mine!" he growled in pleasure, thrusting into her, violating her insides.

"Please..." she screamed in pain, "I don't want it! I don't want this!"

"Your voice says it...but not your slutty body!"

He thrusted hard as she screamed loudly, her experiencing him going deeper and deeper, her body scratched from his claws doing so.

"NOOO!!" she shouted.

"Say you love it! SAY IT!!" he roared to her face, the dragon paralyzed in fear.

The child looked horrified at her shedding tears, the woman who was forced to be Seth's queen being in this mess, seeing the female raped by...

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!" he cried in his mind, clutching his head and desperately trying to drown out the noises he was hearing.

***

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!" he shouted in his sleep, doing the same thing he had done as a child.

There was a quick shark nip on his shoulder, forcing him to jump awake with a scream that startled Deathlok and causing the carnotaurus to jump out in surprise.

He panted, looking fearful at the memory, at what he wished he could forget before looking at his dinosaur, sighing a bit with concern.

"I...I'm sorry." he spoke, patting the snout, "It was that nightmare again...one of the few that I keep getting."

The dino moaned in understanding. The Septarians feared Seth for having the blood of the Dragon God King, Bahamut, flowing in his veins. The dinos happens to have their own Seth that is Magmakith, the ruler's enhanced T-Rex.

The tyrannosaurus was the reason the Dinokillers, a tribe of vicious apes known to kill dinosaurs and Septarians as well, went extinct because they were taken by surprise by his fire and lightning powers. Magmakith, however, couldn't have done the extermination without his worthy partner.

Since then, he struck fear and true to being the king of the dinosaurs, the largest and the most vicious of the carnivores and herbivores bowed down to him in submission.

And currently, Seth's own Tyranosaurrus had vanished without a trace, most never knowing where it was.

But he was perhaps thankful it was over. Ever since the darkest spell, Seth and Magmakith were either dead or vanished, never to have been seen again.

However, he knew now that Septarsis, or at least what remained, needed a new leader, a future king, especially with the princess missing.

Perhaps he himself could rule. Sure he couldn't understand how royalty worked and all that, but with both Deathlok and Taffy at his side...

It was at that moment he finally realized something.

"Wait...where's Taffy?" he asked.

The carnotaurus sniffed at where she slept, taking in her scent before sniffing the air. In a quick moment, he quickly picked up Rasticore and put on his back.

"You picked up her scent?" He asked it.

Deathlok roared before sprinting to where the scent is trailing.

***

Taffy never thought she would meet an actual Ivytail when she first saw him. But this guy is pretty nimble on his feet.

"Wow..." was what she said when she finally caught up to him.

She spots a huge cliff wall with another mural that depicts a giant red and yellow T-Rex breathing fireballs and thunderbolts at a tribe of what looked like apes and gorillas wearing tribal clothing and dinosaur bones, fleeing in terror as most got hit by the attacks. What she notices on the T-Rex's back is a muscular male lizard with frill ears and almost resembles a Chinese dragon.

"That must be Seth and his dino," she realized.

She yelped when roots grabbed her and tied her up as the Ivytail she chased walked up to her, looking alerted.

"Who are you? And how did you get here!?" He demanded.

She looked fearful as she spoke, "Wha? Uh listen, I can explain-"

"A Mewman like you should be punished!" he frowned.

"A Mewman?" she replied in shock, "I'm a human! I don't even know what a Mewman is!"

However, he ignored her as he continued, "You trespassed on Septarsis and are working with the Mewmans to work on killing the rest of us! It must be dealt with!"

"No, honest! I'm not even-"

"HEY!" a familiar voice called as they turned.

To their notice, they saw Rasticore on Deathlok approaching as he glared, "She's with me."

"I see," he muttered, "You're a monster sympathizer. Solarians wouldn't hesitate on killing a fellow Mewman who is dubbed a traitor to his or her kind."

"That sucks!" She growled, "But I'm human. I swear of it!"

Rast notices that the Ivytail has paint-covered claws. Which meant....

"Are you the Oracle?" He called out.

The Ivytail looked up to him with arms folded, "It seems somebody has noticed my masterpieces."

***

Within the Ivytail's home, he had listened to the situation and the explanation, pondering and nodding as he looked seriously.

"So that's it...and she wishes to become like you, correct?" the lizard dubbed the Oracle asked.

"Or at least one of the other kind of lizards you got." Taffy said to him.

"I see...it won't be easy and it may take time to find all the ingredients necessary." he stated.

"Wait, so you can't just turn her into one now?" Rasticore spoke in confusion.

"No, the items are hard to find and even if you find a few in Quest Buy, the rest of them are rare and hard to find." the Oracle said to the frilled lizard.

"Whatever this place is, it wouldn't be hard," she insisted, "What are the ingredients?"

"These first three ingredients can be found at Quest Buy," he spoke, showing a list to them, "Here, this list will inform you about the complete recipe."

The two looked at the list for the ingredients with Rasticore glancing. He knew well that the first few ingredients were located there at one of the Quest Buys, but it was those damn lazy sloths that made him...

"They don't look so bad," she commented, "Ice T-Rex Tooth, Cave Lion Fur with a dash of scars on it and Sword of Excalibur."

"Wait till you see the sloths," he dryly growled.

"After those three, the last few ingredients are rare." The Oracle explained to them.

"Dragon Breath, Nectar of Primrose, and..." she read before stopping at the last ingredient, "The Blood of a...what's that say again?"

"Bloodtail?"

"A Bloodtail's blood!?" she shouted in shock.

"They're really hard to get blood from them." the Oracle spoke calmly.

She looked uneasy as she looked at her friends, then at the oracle.

"Maybe...maybe we should worry about the Quest Buy ingredients first before we discuss about the whole blood of a Bloodtail bit." Taffy told them.

"I must warn you," Oroacle pointed out, "It's the day of the Full Moon today. So its best you get them in the morning because you know what happens to the Bloodtails when there is a full moon."

"Yeah, Rast told me that they are vampire lizards with werewolf powers," she informed.

"But there is ONE Bloodtail you should be wary off," Oracle mentioned.

"Who?"

"Akatsuki the Hellraiser," he said grimly.

"Damn, not him!" he muttered.

"Who's Akatsuki the Hellraiser?" She asked.

"Akatsuki is a Raider, one of the most infamous warriors that are lead by Seth," Rasticore explained, "They say his sword is made out of his OWN blood, making it a sentient demon sword with a taste for blood."

"But isn't he dead!?" He asked Oracle.

He shook his head, "Somebody took out the dagger from his heart and he was brought back to life like an actual vampire."

She looked fearful as he continued, "Who knows what he plans if he ever saw outsiders like us."

"You said Bloodtails are like vampires," she said, "Perhaps we can save ourselves if we wear a garland of garlic around their necks. Vampires hate garlic after all."

"Garlic?" the Oracle glanced at her.

"Yeah, doesn't that work like vampires?" she asked.

"It doesn't kill them, but they just despise the smell of garlic," Oracle agreed, "That's why the Mewmans and other monsters wear garlic perfume before they go out at night before the Gods punished them."

She looked more worried.

"However, I can see you are in need of that one particular ingredient." he sighed.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Because becoming a lizard would mean I can help the Septarian cause. And I don't care if I lose my humanity."

"It will be dangerous."

"But it will be worth it...where is the Bloodtails' place at?"

Rasticore only looked more worried about the situation.

"They normally make their home in ancient volcanoes," he answered.

***

Deathlok, with Rasticore and Taffy riding him, stops at an ancient volcano.

The female looked downward as she asked, "This is the one, right?"

"Yes." he nodded with a hint of fear.

She held his hand as they put on the garlic necklaces.

"We'll be fine, I promise," she said, "Besides, if things go bad, you can call Deathlok to the rescue."

"I..." he paused before finally nodding in defeat, "Sure."

She then led him downward to the hideout, him following with caution.

The closer they entered the cave, the more they noticed a small caldera where a settlement is. She and Rast hid as they glanced at the lizards below.

"They look like normal Septarians," she whispered, "But their fangs give themselves away."

He nodded, whispering, "That's because they blend in sometimes with the other lizards. But believe me, you do not want to mess with these guys."

"How do we even find the right one to make them take us to their leader?" she glanced.

They spotted a blonde Bloodtail lounging nearby, looking like she's sleeping.

"That's Rakuya," he recognized.

"You know her?" she asked.

"If we can get to her, she'll lead us to Akatsuki."

They slowly went up to the sleeping female and quickly covered her mouth as she struggled.

As she was pulled to the shadows, Taffy glared, "Tell us where your leader is."

She looked a bit fearful at what she heard.

"We won't hurt you, but we just want something important for something, okay?"

"How can I trust you?" She growled.

"Look," Taffy frowned, "we won't hurt you like I said, and we'll honor that."

"Yes, please!" Rasticore pleaded to Rakuya.

Rakuya frowned, "Fine. We are led by high Bloodtails, which means we have a ton of leaders."

She takes out a small vial and scratched her arm as blood dribbled out just in time for her to collect it before it healed quickly,

She looked a bit stunned at what she saw as the blood was collected.

"Besides, there are tons of Bloodtails here to get blood from," Rakuya scoffed, giving Taffy the vial, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back home. Akatsuki would be wondering where I am on our date night."

"Date night? With Akatsuki!?" Taffy babbled in surprise.

"A...date?" he asked.

The Bloodtail lizard giggled with pride.

"Besides, with mating season, now is the perfect time for the special night to go smoothly for us." Rakuya grinned.

The human looked a bit surprised at her answer.

"Holy crap, I had no idea this Akatsuki has a girlfriend," Rasticore muttered in utter surprise.

"Wait Rakuya," she called out, "What's it like having sex with someone that just came back from the dead?"

She blushed a bit, looking meekly.

"Well...I don't mind going to some details, but I'll make it short: It's like he never died." Rakuya smirked.

Taffy laughed but resisted in fear if getting caught, "Wow. That must have been cool."

"I can't wait to get turned into a lizard," she thought with a grin.

"Well okay, this was easy," Rasticore grinned, "Now I think we'll be on our way to-"

However, she stopped the two from leaving as her tail blocked their path.

"What are you planning to make with my blood?" She interrogated.

"Um, I...want to be a Septarian." she nervously spoke.

"Like wha?! Us?!" the lizard girl spoke with shock.

She nodded sheepishly just as she notices Rakuya smirking.

"Why didn't you say so!? I could have helped you, you know?"

She happily patted the two on the back, though unintentionally slapped hard on Rasticore's back.

"I mean getting you to be a lizard girl is no easy task and there's a lot of stuff you gotta find." she smirked.

"Besides, these ingredients for a transformation do-hickie will be troublesome you know?" She added, "But hey, at least you're with someone!"

The two blushed as they looked at one another.

"That is kind of true." Rasticore grinned, holding his head a bit.

Rakuya chuckled, "Best you guys go on along. I can tell this human is eager to turn into a Septarian like us."

She turned and left with a wave of her hand.

"One down," Taffy smiled.

"Right. We best get out of here quickly." He spoke.

They quickly left the area and quickly hopped onto Deathlok who came towards the entrance in worry.

Then, when they left, the dinosaur growled with worry.

"It's okay," Rasticore said, petting his comrade, "we're fine. We got the first one."

The human smiled as she looked at Rasticore, the wind blowing his cape as they rode onward to their destination.

"Do you think we can get Dragon Breath?" She asked him, "Seeing how Deathlok chased that Dragoncycle yesterday, it sorta tells me we won't be able to get it. Cause you said dinos will play with the Dragoncycles until they die."

"There is another way of getting Dragon Breath, but..."

He looked unsure. He wasn't even sure if she was...

"Kanashimi's a dragon...so if we can't use a Dragoncycle, she's the next best solution." he stated.

"But didn't she disappear?" she asked.

"Yes, but that won't mean we can't find her, wherever she is."

Deathlok heard everything he said until he sprinted faster, heading south.

"Hey! Where are you-?" she asked before the dinosaur continued onward.

***

Somewhere at the south area, the three arrived to the new area, Taffy looking at the place in Septarsis.

"Where are we now?" Taffy asked him.

The carnotaurus roared, calling for something. Out of the bushes, a raptor-looking panther with black feathers approached them.

"A deinopanther?" He looked surprised on seeing a chimera.

"Yeah, like I said," he began, "some evolved to chimeras."

She slid to the ground, then approached it.

"Hey there," she greeted the beast.

The chimera purred in curiousity and slowly approached her, sniffing her hand. A second later, the cat-raptor licked her hand tenderly

She smiled, giggling from the deinopanther's lick.

"Aren't you a nice thing?" She cooed, scratching it's chin as it purred in delight, "Say,do you know of a Kanashimi around?"

The deinopanther yowled a bit, beckoning them to follow it as it leapt into the bushes.

"Hey, wait!" she shouted, following it, "Wait up."

She ran after the chimera until they reached to an oasis.

"Wow..." she spoke, looking amazed as Rasticore with Deathlok approached.

"Who would have thought there was an oasis here? Did you know about this, Deathlok?"

The dino nodded as it bent down to drink.

The panther chimera is heard yowling as it bursts out of the bushes. She spots that it wasn't alone when a dragon girl wearing a mask made out of a wolf skull with feathers surrounding it and riding on a huge wolf with frills walked out of the shrubbery.

"Oh my gosh, is that a dinosaur version of Princess Mononoke?" She gasped in her thoughts.

Rasticore, however, noticed the ripped purple dress on the barefoot dragon, looking at the lavender dragon with realization. Sure the dress was deteriorating and showing holes almost close to her parts, but it was still recognizable.

"No...it can't be..." he spoke.

Finally, the dragon noticed the male with her before the mask was slowly lifted, showing her face.

The face of the dragon, looking surprised, looked stunned at who she saw with Taffy amazed at what the dragon looked like.

She had light magenta scales with light purple on the chest to bottom tail area, dark pink horns on her head, light cyan hair, red/purple/pinkish eyes, and magenta-pink wings. Aside the mask, she only wore the dress Rasticore mentioned.

The lizard then patted her cheek with realization as she looked stunned, realizing who it was in front of her.

"Princess..." he asked, "Is that you?"

"Rasticore, my old friend? But..." the dragon began, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead!" he shouted, "Especially after what happened at the banquet."

"I'm missing some context," Taffy asked, "What's going on?"

The dragon girl slowly took off her mask, revealing her face to her as Taffy gaped.

"Are you Kanashimi that Rast told me about!?" She gasped in shock.

"Yes...though I prefer that you call me Kandy." she said meekly.

"Kandy?" she asked, "Why nicknaming yourself after candy?"

"He gave me that name when I was only a child." Kandy stated.

"I know," Taffy said,looking sad, "He told me everything about you. Including what your father did to your mother."

She clenches her fist in anger, "Wherever Seth is, dead or alive, I wanna punch him for what he did!"

Kandy looked down, remembering the story of how she was conceived and how her mother shaved her hair off to make her less attractive to Seth, though failed to do so.

He just couldn't believe it. After all this time, Kandy was alive. He thought that what happened that night...the same night that Comet was killed, she was also...

"W...where were you all this time," Rasticore slightly cried, hugging her carefully.

"Living here after the incident," she pets the wolf's head, "Chase brought me here while I was in a deep sleep and looked after me."

She turned to the deinopanther, "And he even made a friend who, too, took care of me as well. She gave me food and shelter in this oasis."

"So you never left this place?" he asked.

"Actually, only a couple of times." she admitted, "Because he too took care of me when he was here briefly."

The wolf barked, making the dragon scratch his ears tenderly as he wags his tail.

"You mean Chase?" Taffy asked.

"Not just Chase, though he was company for years. I'm talking about my prince." Kandy grinned.

The male realized who she was talking about, realizing who she meant.

"What!?" He gasped in shock.

He held her, continuing, "He was here?!"

"Yes," she nodded, "A while ago before he briefly let me visit Castle Avarius."

"Wait? Isn't he dead!?" Taffy asked them in shock.

Hearing that, the dragon looked saddened, holding her arm as she realized, "So it is true...he DID send me away to keep me and our future safe..."

"I am so confused right now," Taffy said, grabbing her head as she begins to pace around with the panther looking worried, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, okay, look!" he began, trying to calm Taffy down, "Maybe we should have a bit of a talk in her place...wherever it is."

Kandy finally realized something, asking, "Rasticore...is she a Mewman?"

"Human, actually," Taffy corrected her, "I'm not like whatever the Mewmans are."

"This is the first time I've seen a human before," she said.

"Yeah. I'm the first one. And Rast and I are going to make a potion that can turn me into one of you guys," Taffy confessed.

"Oh gosh," she spoke in surprise, "It might be dangerous and there could be side effects."

"I don't care!" Taffy glanced, "We just need Dragon Breath and a Primrose Nectar from somewhere around here in order to complete it."

"She really wants to become a lizard," Rasticore whispered into her ear.

"Oh gosh!" she spoke with surprise, "And you need a nectar?"

"Yes."

Kandy looked uneasy, stating, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you're a little too late for that. And even with that, you have to have a lizard close to you bite you to complete the transformation AND with the correct type of lizard DNA to use. At least that's what I was told during the rebellion years."

"What do you mean too late?"

"If you had come here last month, you would've gotten the nectar easily. Unfortunately, the primroses are all dead until next year when they bloom."

"Next year?!" she spoke with shock and frustration.

She plops down, holding her head and groaning into her knees.

"But I wanted to be a lizard THIS year!" she whined a bit.

The two lizards with her looked at her with sadness as she whined.

"If Bloodtails were like werewolves, their bite would have turned you into one," Rast uttered

After a few moments of uneasiness, the dragon meekly spoke, "Uh maybe we should talk at my home."

"Your home?" Rasticore asked.

"Come...it's not too far away."

She led them on to the panther chimera and Deathlok before she got on Chase, the three heading off to where Kandy's home would be.

And she would have a huge explanation on what had happened when they get to their home.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Dragon Named Kandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taffy and Rasticore arrive to Kandy's home and as she tells a bit brief about her backstory and the last time she saw Toffee, the heat comes once more before, after an accident that hurts Rasticore, finding out that Rasticore can regenerate from injuries and have a good time (with Kandy briefly watching) before getting a call that could change everything!

Chapter 5: The Dragon Named Kandy

Within a cabin of a sort, the three on their rides arrived to the home Kandy had lived in for a while.

"Fuck! After everything we've been through!" Taffy cursed under her breath.

Once there, the three slid off the mounds with Kandy looking seriously, "By the way...I think you'll be surprised at what I had."

"What's that?" Rasticore asked.

Once they entered, there on a makeshift crib of a sort, they saw some eggs lying in the makeshift crib.

"Oh my god," Taffy uttered in disbelief.

"Eggs?!" he spoke in surprise, "You mean..."

"Um surprise?" she blushed a bit embarrassingly, "I'm a mother."

She looked at the size of the eggs that were in the crib, amazed at how someone like her had so many.

"You're lucky you can carry these eggs yourself," she said. Then a frightening thought came to her.

When she becomes a lizard, would she lay an egg as well after fucking Rast as a human?

It was in that moment, she realized that...

"Oh god, Rasticore!" Taffy spoke in horror, "What if I'm pregnant after being fucked twice from you?"

"What!?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

"We're not even sure if you can get impregnated at the current condition you're in," Kandy spoke before pondering, "though come to think of it...he did leave me two testers from Earth."

She picked up an unused one as Taffy, noticing, quickly snatched it.

"Gimme!" she shouted.

They looked at in shock at her panicked state. The wolf and panther chimeras stared at her in surprise.

Afterward, Rasticore glanced at Kandy, speaking, "Still wearing that dress, I take it?"

"I have other clothes, thanks to being out of Septarsis for a brief time." she explained, "I just...I just didn't want people to freak at me because of..."

"Yeah, I know." he calmly said, "But it won't last much longer."

"I know."

"Still...how? How are you...? And how did-?"

"It was a few days before Toffee sent those monster minions to find some strange boy. A Mewman boy in red jacket. Once they were sent to catch this boy, he told me his goodbye, hugging and kissing me before sending me here to Septarsis with the things he bought me."

"Then the day after was...when the castle blew up." he pondered.

She nodded as they looked down.

After a few moments, he asked, "So you finally confessed to him during the few days you spent with him."

"Yes." she said with a sad smile, "I guess I kinda won in a way."

She looked away as she continued, "Even though we both lost."

Rasticore finally nodded, understanding what she said. Both had made that vow on whoever would tell Toffee first, the other would move on and in the end, despite her winning, both still lost.

"Yeah...his jacket, tie, and all the stuff inside the jacket were all that was left of him on that stand. Most of it back at my place."

The panther trotted to where Taffy ran off, purring in worry as Chase sat down, ears drooping.

After a moment, out came Taffy, sighing as she looked at the tester, fixing her pants a bit.

"Negative" she only spoke.

The panther rubbed her back, purring in relief.

"You need a name though," she realized, "I never had a pet before so I'm fine with you."

The chimera grinned, growling happily.

"You'd get use to one here," Kandy smiled to her.

"I guess I'm not pregnant after all," The human said.

She looked at her strangely as Taffy scratches the deinopanther's jawline as it purrs.

"I can tell you're a girl chimera," she said to it, "How about....Umbra?"

The deinopanther growled in delight.

"I think Umbra likes that name." the dragon smiled.

Taffy leaned her forehead onto the panther's as she purred.

"We're going to be great together!" She grinned

After a few moments, Rasticore asked, "If you want, maybe you can help with whatever we need to get her to turn into a lizard or something like that."

"I guess so...but who will watch the eggs?" she asked.

"We can take them with us if you wanna." Taffy grinned, "These guys too if possible."

"Oh gosh, I don't want to impose, but..." the dragon began.

However, when she was moving to stand up, more rips were heard when she bent, causing the remains of her dress to break.

She gasped, realizing and quickly snatching Rasticore's cape to cover herself just as the rest of her dress broke to pieces.

"Crud! I didn't know it would break so soon!" she shouted.

"Yeah, you definitely need some new clothes." Taffy glanced.

"Actually, I do have at least the pants, but I haven't worn those since Toffee sent me away to safety." she meekly said.

"Hey, everybody has secrets," Taffy points out.

"I'm actually a fighter when it comes to playing jackal."

"Playing jackal?" He cocked his brow.

"You ever seen a jackal trick a gazelle so the other jackal can nab its baby to eat?"

"I guess that makes sense," Kandy said.

"What your dad did was unforgiveable, Kandy," she reminded her with a sigh, "If I were in your mom's place, I could have stabbed him in the heart before he gets himself onto me."

"But I guess its too late for me to say that now," she finished sadly.

The pets looked down with sadness.

"Yeah...only the pets are left for me now. And I have no idea where Toffee's raptors might have gone to." Kandy stated.

"Oh." was all Taffy said.

"Kandy, listen...if you need anything, Taffy and I will be here for you too, okay?" the male grinned to her, "You're my best friend and I want to help you get through this."

She smiled in gratitude for him.

"But you better get dressed first before we get going," Taffy points out.

"I know." she slightly blushed, "Though I'm gonna have to borrow the cape for the top part, if you don't mind, Rast."

Afterward, Kandy dug through the piles of papers and items before sighing, taking out the only other thing that was still intact: her blue jeans, placing them on.

As she did, Taffy glanced at her, watching as she dressed her bottom clothing.

"Kandy, because of how you looked...," she began, "Were you treated badly by other Septarians?"

"Yes..." she said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I guess one thing came out of this purge the queen did...nobody knows I exist anymore." She sadly grinned, acting it wasn't a big deal.

"Except me, Toffee, and now Taffy." Rasticore spoke.

"How could you say that?" Taffy suddenly snapped, surprising them, "Yeah. They're jerks for treating you badly for being different, but you should at least be sorry for them."

"I know that because I was bullied as well."

"You were bullied?" she asked the human, "How long?"

"When I was in junior high. You?"

"Most of my life. A lot didn't like me when I was living as the lizard princess." Kandy said sadly.

"That...that's probably why one lizard lady peasant was picked and taken in by that boarding school while they called her the Lizard Princess...because I..."

She winced. 

"But there was the story of Ryoutarou the Labyrinth Keeper that made me tolerate the mistreatment," she added.

"Ryou-who?"

"Ryoutarou the Labyrinth Keeper." she told the human.

"He was a Hottail born with black flames and blue will-o-wisps," Rasticore explained, "Having black flames means he's a demon child by the other Hottails. One day, he accidentally hurt a couple of bullies and they locked him up in a labyrinth. Despite the labyrinth being a prison, he treats it as his home and he found company with the will-o-wisps he was born with."

"I have this dark power myself...from the blood of two ancestors: Bahamut and Leviathan...there's a sort of darkness within and...and..."

Tears came from her as she started to cry.

"Remembering this makes me miss my mother so much..." Kandy said to them.

"Yeah...you know, maybe if you were raised by dragons instead, it'd be a different story." Taffy said to her.

"Taffy!" Rasticore said, feeling offended.

"I meant that in a good way." she yelped, trying not to offend her, "I mean, if the dragons had taken you in, you'd had a better life."

The nude dragon looked more down as Taffy continued, "Wait, I didn't mean to offend you! I...I..."

She groaned in frustration.

"I get it," she interrupted, "But I was glad there are people who cared for me. Especially Chase."

"Yeah. Anya was also grateful for you saving her." Rasticore said.

"True...I hope she's okay." she said to them, "She was one of the few who never picked on me."

"Yeah." he nodded.

Finally, the human glanced as she said, "Here, let me help you get dressed."

"Uh thanks, she said, turning as she unintentionally dropped the cape covering her, showing her nude body as the dragon's jeans were being pulled a bit.

'No,' she thought while turning away from the dragon she was helping dress, 'Don't look at her! Don't think about it! You're not bi! Don't think about sex with Rast, not yet.'

Umbra and Chase can smell her sex pheromones from where they laid, shaking their heads with small smiles on their snouts.

"I NEED to get myself turn into a lizard now! Even if there isn't enough ingredients."

Rasticore, turning, noticed the scene as the shouting Taffy pulled too hard, causing the dragon to gasp and wince at the crotch area tugged hard.

"Oh gods!" Rasticore muttered, turning with worry "Not now, please!"

Umbra, understanding the situation, suddenly throws her onto her back and raced out of the cottage.

"UMBRA!" Taffy cried out in surprise.

"Wait...where's she going?" Kandy asked.

"Um...I think it has something to do with mating season." he spoke.

"Oh gods...I remember my mating season with Toffee." she said to him, her tail wagging with some excitement.

They finally understood why Umbra took Taffy away.

"She's in heat, isn't she?" she asked him.

"Yes." he spoke, "Because of well..."

Rasticore looked uneasy, a bit unsure how to approach this subject or change it.

"Soooo...what was it like?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she pondered.

"What was it like...to mate with him?" he eagerly asked.

"Well...I um..." she blushed a bit.

"At least tell me about what happened after Toffee and I separated."

"To be fair, from what Toffee explained to me, probably when you were missing too, the army disbanded and he went to hiding."

He looked a bit surprised as she continued, "He was a historian when I awoke, then we agreed to meet again after I finish finding my mom. Sadly, there isn't a trace of her anywhere on Septarsis."

"I see...and when you DID meet him?" he asked.

"I just hope he's truly alive," he hoped.

As they continued, Rasticore, having these thoughts about him again, made the bulge in his jeans rise a bit, the topless dragon blushing while tail wagging.

"Like I said, about a month or so ago." she slightly spoke, trying to get her jeans fixed as she slightly moaned a bit.

Both backs turned, the female sat on the ground, Chase and Deathlok realizing where this was going before the direwolf pushed the eggs to the other room, the door closing as the dinosaur left their side.

"Now where the hell did Umbra take Taffy?" He grumbled as he heads out to find her.

As he left, Kandy slightly dug into her pants, moaning softly as she groped her left breast.

"Unnnh...Toffee..." she moaned softly.

She hoped that the mating season would end soon or she'd be worn out as well.

***

Umbra threw Taffy into the oasis to cool her off before running off.

Taffy coughed a bit, wincing from the cold waters. She hated that.

Afterwards, Taffy came to the shore, looking at her wet clothing with a frown.

"Fuck!" she growled, looking at herself drenched.

Slowly, she began peeling off the shoes and socks on her feet. As she was doing so, she did not notice Rasticore approaching, watching what she was doing.

As she pulled off her shirt, her breasts bounced a bit, her wringing the waters from the shirt.

His sexual instincts tells her to join her but he tries to restrain himself from doing so.

The bulge in blue jeans, however, rose again, Rasticore, struggling a bit, approaching the human as she looked at her erect tits.

"Fuck, why do I still feel horny?" she said to herself.

However, when she touched her sensitive nipples, she slightly moaned and whimpered a bit.

She senses a pair of eyes watching her which prompts her to throw a rock at the peeping tom.

When Rast saw her throwing the rock at his direction, he let out a squawk when it hit him hard in the groin.

"AGH! MY GROIN!" he shouted in pain, clenching at where he felt the pain.

Taffy, hearing the voice of Rasticore, realized before rushing up to him.

"Rasticore, what the fuck were you doing?!" she glanced, "I mean don't scare me like that!"

"I just came over to find you." he winced in pain, "You didn't have to hit me THAT hard!"

"I thought you were a peeping tom," she meekly said, checking on him.

She unzipped his pants, noticing the penis damaged as she looked fearful.

"Oh fuck me!" She groaned and facepalming in shame.

She was now completely embarrassed. She may have permanently damaged him and now...

"Then this means...this means you're neutered!" she fearfully spoke, "Oh gods, I'm sorry!"

"Ow...what are you talking about?" Rasticore winced, "It's nothing."

"But look at you!" she spoke, "I broke you! You can't even-"

Before she could continue, she noticed something odd and surprising. To her shock, she saw the penis starting to reform and regenerate.

"What the what!?" She gasped in shock

"There's one other thing I uh forgot to mention," he grinned sheepishly.

She watched as his dick reformed completely, regenerating back to its big monstrous stiff self.

"Septarians regenerate their wounds." he smiled.

"I didn't know you guys are immortal!" She said, "The idea of becoming a lizard is making me really excited about this!"

He blushed a bit, grinning to his topless mate on top of him.

"Even if the ingredients aren't enough, I'll be fine as a lizard. No matter what kind," she begins to kiss him, her tongue playing with his longer one.

He moaned softly, both tongues slowly intertwining a bit, him holding the human as they kissed.

As they tongued one another, she grinded a bit on top of his member, the two continuing to moan loudly.

She hears him growl as she continues to grind on him before she moves her hand down and began to stroke him.

He gasped and moaned softly, moaning from her human hand stroking his body, the two breaking the kiss softly.

"Mmmm Taffy..." he muttered.

The human blushed as she looked at his stiff dick, licking and suckling it a bit.

He groaned and grunted in pleasure, bracing his arms above his head to make himself feel comfortable as she pleasures him.

"Gods, Taffy...yes!" he growled, tongue hanging out as that happened.

The human continued to bop her head up and down, suckling and licking the cock in pleasure.

As that happened, neither noticed the dragon, who had earlier tried to go to the oasis to at least cool off, stopped in the mid air, watching what was happening before landing on top of the tree, blushing at what she was seeing: Rasticore and Taffy's sex.

It was reminding her too much of the night she and Toffee had their one bliss together.

Taffy braced herself as he came into her with a stiffled groan.

She removed herself, slightly coughing some of it and swallowing most, her face covered with lizard cum.

"Mmmm, still tasty, Rasticore." she grinned.

Kandy, secretly watching, dug in her jeans, rubbing inside as she slightly moaned while her exposed tit was pinched.

She did not mean to watch their private moment, but she probably had no choice at this point.

"Mmm Toffee.." she muttered, starting to remember her sex with him.

Rasticore then picks Taffy up as he puts her down on her hands and knees, positioning himself behind her.

"I bet you're going to go crazy in this position," she teased.

"Very." he huffed.

He grinded her covered crotch, making her gasp and moan softly at the feel of his dick on her cameltoe.

"Unnnh Rasticore..." the human moaned.

She gripped dirt in her hands as he enters her, her moan music to his ears he begins to thrust in to her.

"Harder, harder...," she panted as she feels his thrusts getting deeper and harder into her.

Kandy gasped quietly, continuing to watch the erotic secret show, whimpering a bit as she continued digging.

"Please...please..." she whispered, "Don't stop..."

He kept growling dragon-like while humping on her clothing, Taffy gasping loudly a bit.

"Let's see you with your pants down!" he smirked.

His frills flapped, he grabbed her jeans, pulling them down to her knees and exposing her clit with rear.

"Oh yes...you're so wet!" he smirked, thrusting once more as she gasped.

She never felt so overwhelmed with pleasure and dominance in her entire life. Is this what lizard girls have to go through when they meet the guys they like?

"Ah, Rasticore!" she shouted, "So good in all the right places!"

Both growled and moaned with him continuing to thrust into her, drooling as he humped faster and faster.

The dragon girl blushed more, tits pinched as she had her dragon tail inside her pants, grinding her clit inside.

"Unnh...so hot..." she quietly said.

"Ahhh! FUCK YES!" Taffy shouted.

He came into her as some of his seed spilled out of her. She collapsed onto her front as she panted.

"Oh gods, Taffy," Rasticore panted tiredly as he pulls himself out of her.

As he removed himself, some of the cum was on his jeans as she panted, looking at him with a grin.

The dragon yipped a bit quietly, holding her mouth to prevent being heard as she felt herself cum a bit.

Kandy couldn't help to watch it. It was the only other thing to do to relieve herself ever since Toffee was...

Taffy grinned while kissing the male, "Fuck that was hot."

He held her close as he laughed a bit, "If you truly turned into lizard, you'd be surprised what your new body can do?"

"Really?" She challenged, fiddling with the tip of his tail, "I always wanted to know what your tail can do if I have one."

She giggled as he lifted her with his tail, her laughing in delight.

"Believe me, having a tail is the best fucking thing to have," he smirked.

Both kissed one another, smiling that things were heating up for the both of them. It was as if nothing could stop either one.

Kandy, meanwhile, struggled to fix herself after that erotic show she watched, cleaning up a bit and fixing her pants, then fixed the cape a bit to cover her exposed breasts, hoping not to be caught.

She would never hear the end of it if either caught her doing this.

"I better get myself clean before they notice any smells on me," she muttered to herself, hurrying into the other part of the oasis while snatching some soaps.

As soon as she was gone, the male prepared to say something before something beeped.

He removed the communicator from his pants pocket as he looked.

"What is it, Rast?" she asked.

Rasticore's communicator beeped as he looked at the text, sighing a bit. It was a message from that St. Olga's school woman again.

"Fuck, now out of all times!" he muttered in annoyance.

Taffy, curious, looked at the name of the one who sent his text, a bit curious about it.

"Who's Heinous?" Taffy asked.

"Someone who hires me for personal searches," Rasticore explained, "I've been hired a couple of times to find runaway princesses from her boarding school. Mostly to just bring them back. Her rewards are pretty big...but it's the place I take them to that gives me the chills whenever I take them there."

"What?" she asked.

"It's not like I don't want to, it's just that these girls really HAVE been causing trouble." he explained, "Their parents abandoned these girls and only the boarding school that I'm suppose to take them to is the safest place...if you can call it that."

"I see..." she frowned a bit, having a strange feeling about what he explained to him.

"Look, I'll find Kandy and drop you both off at the Quest Buy for the other items," he stated, "I'll come back to you two when I finish the mission, okay?"

At that moment, the human, noticing his pants stained, stopped him, saying, "Well if you plan to get the bounty, you can't go with those jeans! You'd look unprofessional. Plus they're stained with your cum."

"Fuck, you're right!" he frowned.

"Don't you have any other pants to use?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Besides the other 20 blue jeans I got, I also got a few dress pants for when I want to look presentable to the fancy ones."

"No shirts?"

"My build and spikes prevent me from ever wearing any, let alone the cloaks and capes I have to wear."

"That sucks," she chuckled, "How about some sleeveless clothes?" She insisted, "There's bound to be tons of them of your liking."

"Maybe," he blushed a bit, "Though I hadn't thought about that before."

"Hmmm," she pondered, "I tell you what: How about while we're in Quest Buy, I can probably find some shoulder pads to hide those spikes when you wear sleeved ones while finding the long, short, and no sleeve shirts. I mean there might be some in discount, since I'll find the other 3 things needed anyway."

He looked at her with surprise, slowly smiling at the touch of her kindness.

After a moment, he spoke, "All right, since we got the extra cash anyway."

The human kissed her lizard love with a smile.

"Besides, there's bound to be lost stuff as well...Dimensional Scissors that were confiscated or lost and such, that way you can go wherever you want when you need some alone time or something." he continued.

"Wait, would these scissors also work like the chainsaw?" she asked.

"Yes, but they're the more simplified ones."

After a few moments, the female paused before speaking and hugging, "We should get cleaned up."

"Right."

Kandy, meanwhile, flew back to her home, a bit more embarrassed. She hoped that what would come next, it wouldn't be horrifying...

End of Chapter 5


	6. Gift of the Card Lizard Side & Toffee Night Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rasticore is assigned to find two princesses, Kandy and Taffy talk a bit about Toffee while Kandy remembers her first night with him. However, afterwards, something horrible happens to Rasticore and the Magical High Commission appears, wanting Kandy because of her dangerous powers before the girls make their escape!

Chapter 6: Gift of the Card Lizard Side & Toffee Night Remembrance

Within a run down apartment of the place called, "Better Than Nothing Apartments", a frowning old woman with pointy chin and purple headmistress dress glanced at the Septarian who had arrived earlier. Her minion, a hunchback cyclops with mechanical eye, only watched as she glanced.

"Thanks for meeting us here today, Rasticore." she began, "We had a problem with some rogue princesses which I hope you can help us with."

The lizard in grey-blue dress pants growled, glancing at the two from within the shadows, trying to act tough around her. That was how he was usually seen by her anyway. Plus his jeans were stained anyway and needed to be cleaned.

He had worked for her a couple of times, finding and capturing princesses. What would it be this time that she has in store? And why in a run down apartment instead of St. Olga's?

Her minion, the one named Gemini, handed him two photos alongside a hairpin with some dandruff for the mission.

He looked carefully at the two pictured. One was a blond hair girl in rebellious clothing and fake eyepatch. The other was obviously a boy pretending to be a princess in poofy pink dress.

Those two obviously need better disguises, Rasticore thought as he looked at the two in pictures carefully.

"Destroy the blonde one, but bring the dark-haired one to me." she stated.

He looked carefully at the lockpick with dandruff, knowing that he at least found some DNA to track one of them with.

Then, he inserted the lockpick into the scanner part of the device. After a few moments, it showed the planet and location it was marked.

It was Earth, Taffy's home. More specifically, somewhere in California.

If he succeeds in finding those two at least, he would probably be rewarded a very big helping from Heinous.

One to provide for not just the items in Quest Buy, but also ensure a future for his future family.

Taking his dimensional chainsaw, he pulled the cord. However, like always, it started crapping out on him. In annoyance, he struggled to pull the cord more, struggling to get it working.

It was times like this that he wished Taffy was here to help, but she was currently at Quest Buy at the moment getting the items needed for...

In anger and frustration, Rasticore kept trying to pull the cord unsuccessfully, muttering in anger, "Ugh. Gimme a break. Stupid."

The old woman looked concerned, asking, "Do-Do you..."

"Workin' on it!" he spoke, struggling a bit more.

Finally, the chainsaw powered up, relieved a bit that it was working again. He had to act fast before the chainsaw powered down again and...

In a quick session, Rasticore made an x-shape portal, leading to the place he would eventually find, then jumped in, the portal behind closing.

He had hoped that this mission wouldn't take so long.

***

"Well, Umbra, looks like we're stuck together," she said to the deinopanther. She nodded in agreement as Taffy shows her the list, "I learned raptors are smart. You smart enought to know these ingredients?"

She purred, pondering.

Taffy watched as Umbra walked around the store. They were fortunate that pets were allowed in the store, mostly due to the sloths working there being too lazy to do anything about it.

"And you sure this is where we'll find what we need?" the human asked.

"Of course," she smiled, "It's also where Toffee took me to get me some nice things on that night."

Taffy spots some nice pet collars and snatches a spiked one, putting it around Umbra's neck and grinning to see that it fits.

"Fits you well," she grinned, "I hope we would stumble upon the clothes section."

The pets snickered in agreement.

"Speaking of which..." she asked the dragon, "What does this Toffee look like anyway?"

"There was one picture of us recently, and it's probably the only one aside the Magical High Commission's wanted posters that had him fully recognizable...but only one that had him smile."

The dragon took something out of her pants pocket, showing the human. She looked at the picture of Kandy in nicer clothing smiling with a gray lizard with hair wearing a suit.

"He's pretty cool. But not my style, sorry."

As they continued to walk, she spoke.

"Why must Rast take a bounty from that creepy lady? She makes me feel like she's a cougar," she shivered at that thought, "A scalie-loving cougar."

The pets shivered in disgust.

"Plus, there's something that I don't like about her," she added, "Like...if she does something to Rast, I wanna kick her ass."

"Oh gosh." Kandy gasped.

She patted the eggs in baby carriage before noticing, "Maybe it's this way?"

"Maybe." Taffy smirked.

Finally, they and the pets went onward, hoping to find the right stuff while Rasticore was on his duties.

"Seriously, I wanna punch her face if I see her doing something I don't like on Rast," she admitted.

She halts when she sees a clothes section with the sign saying "Punk, Grunge, Death and Heavy Metal."

"Hang on," she raced into the section, leaving the three alone.

"Hey, wait! Wait a minute!" she shouted, trying to follow.

***

A few moments had passed before Rasticore had arrived to his destination. It was a strange place, a place where Hispanics would usually live.

Once he stepped out of the portal, he noticed someone on the couch, lying and chilling as she was using her phone.

She looked strange with those boots, that yellow skirt, and knitted beanie on top of her head, especially with that deadpan look on her face.

He approached the girl, asking while slightly acting tough, "Tell me where Princess Star and Princess Marco are located."

The girl, not bother to look behind, only frowned, "Uh, loud. They went to Quest Buy."

"The one near the galactic vortex, or the one with the big parking lot?" he asked.

At that moment, his tracker on the device beeped.

He checked the tractor, speaking, "Nevermind. I found them."

He then went back to where he had entered, struggling with the chainsaw once more as he growled.

"Ungh! Come on." he angrily cursed, then activated it.

Once he did, he opened a portal, stepping into it.

As it was closing, the girl, looking back at the portal closing behind him only stated, "Why did you even ask if you already knew?"

He didn't have time to respond back, he needed that job, for Taffy, for Kandy, for everyone.

He knew it was wrong to kill the girl, let alone bring them to the woman to the school, but he had to do it for Taffy.

***

Back at the store, the girls were trying on the new clothing, Taffy smirking at the punk goth clothing she had donned, similar to her old outfit.

"Nice, really nice!" She grinned in delight, proud of how she looked.

She spots a ripped sleeveless hoodie with a tribal Asian dragon on the back with chains on the pockets and collar.

"Rast would look so bad ass in these." she grinned as she continues her shopping spree on the punk clothing.

"Wow," Kandy spoke, "I never saw you this amazed before."

She chuckled to Kandy, who had donned herself a purple sleeveless top, black/white sneakers, and a new pair of jeans with belt.

"Are you kidding me?" She grinned, "I never felt like this since the day I first met him. It's like....It's like I found my own kindred spirit in him,man."

"And I got my own pet that happens to be part deinonychus and part panther!"

Umbra purred as she throws a couple of chain belts and spike ornaments into the trolley.

"Kandy, I think you gotta restrain me before we go dry on money!"

"Right, we don't wanna go broke with all this cash we recently got." she smiled to her new friend.

"So tell me...how was your sex with your boy toy?" she mischievously smirked to her.

"Um, please," Kandy blushed, "Taffy, we really-"

"Oh come on, if Rasticore is good for me, I bet your story about this Toffee guy can be good for you."

The dragon girl shyly looked around to check if anyone but them is around to hear her. With a rolled of their eyes, the pets snatched some wireless headphones and put them onto their ears to listen to some music.

"Here's how it goes..."

"Um...well...it um..." the dragon began meekly, twiddling her fingers with tail twitching.

She finally sighed a bit, saying, "Here, let's talk over here."

She pulled the human through toward the clothing area, hiding in the center.

At the same time, unknown to them, an X shaped portal opened up, before the familiar lizard in purple cape crashed to the ground, grunting a bit.

He had to act fast if he wanted to find the two.

The Septarian quickly got up, looking determined with a glare before he took out the tracker once more, the device beeping rapidly.

They were in the same store he dropped the girls in all right.

At that moment, a sloth pushing a dolly with boxes noticed him, stating, "Uh, yes, before you ask, this is not my-"

In annoyance, without looking, Rasticore, using the beam from the middle of his metal arm, shot at where he was, knocking him away.

As the sloth groaned in pain, he went off, searching for them.

Umbra shook her head at the sloth before striding off with Chase following. These sloths are much more slower than ground sloths back on Septarsis.

"Dammit, where the fuck are they?!" he shouted.

He finally went by where the clothing aisle was, not noticing the dragon tail peeking out of the inside of one of the racks.

In the aisle, Kandy held her arm as she spoke.

"Okay, you know how I mentioned about Toffee and me, right?" she asked.

"Rast was talking about him, like he was some sort of prince or something," Taffy frowned.

"Well, there's a reason for that: He's engaged to me by my father."

"Oh this Seth guy. Also, I heard about this coma thing you were in and whatever happened to Toffee's finger."

Kandy nodded, "That happened years ago. I...I did something terrible...and I was in a coma for years because of my actions on the banquet of Comet the Chef's."

Taffy was stunned by what she's hearing. Chase can sense the tension coming from her as the wolf nudged her with his nose.

"I know, Chase," she reassured, petting his nose.

"What MADE Toffee and you kill her?" She carefully asked, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

She cried with sadness, explaining, "She...she hit Mewberty...and I caused Mewberty to activate."

"Mewberty...what...what the fuck is Mewberty?" she frowned.

"Mewberty is when a queen's powers starts to blossom and grow. Most of the time, the queen would stick people around like cocoons and later on, only gain tiny wings. The queen never got hers...so when Toffee brought me to her after my horrid encounter with my father upon learning his true nature..."

"That is messed up," she stops as she gently puts her hands on her shoulders, pulling her into a hug so she can pat her back to calm her down.

"And they blame you and him for what you did even though it was Comet that started it all?" She frowned, "I can't believe monsters are horribly discriminated despite the Mewmans witnessing the incident."

"I don't know how it happened. I only gave her a congratulations pat on the shoulder and something triggered her..." she continued, tears streaming in her eyes, "She had the look of hurt, like she couldn't control any of it. That she was in pain, that she needed to be put down or she'd kill everyone."

"Oh my gosh!" Taffy gasped.

"I guess..." she continued, "I guess if it weren't for Toffee saving me and everyone else, even her daughter Moon from what she would've done, none of us would be here today."

"So Toffee killed Comet to save you and everyone..." Taffy spoke, "That...that's a fucking mess!"

"Worst of all, none of them other than me, Rasticore, and Toffee knew the truth, though I only knew when I awoke from my coma after Comet's attack. I don't know how long it was, but I knew it was a while since I saw Toffee without his finger."

The human just couldn't believe it. Yes, Rasticore has told her everything when they first arrived on Septarsis, giving her full empathy and sympathy for all monsters and Septarians alike. 

She remembered one moral from some Japanese cartoon shows when she was younger. 

"Even a fellow human, can become a monster."

"Moon must hate me so much for this mess..." Kandy tearfully said, wiping some of it.

"Hey, he only did the right thing," she told her, patting her wing a bit, "Besides, you're still here and you still got Chase after all that."

"Thank you, Taffy," she smiled, "if only Moon and the other Mewnis would listen to the truth instead of hating change."

"Yeah," she agreed, "And listen to what the sympathizers have to say instead of shunning them for being traitors to their own race."

"So does that make me a sympathizer as well?" She asked Taffy.

"In a way, you do," she presumed, "You seemed to understand how we feel and what we've gone through."

"Thank you, friend," she smiled to the human.

The dragon girl wiped her tears, continuing, "But anyway, I'm rambling on. Here's my story on Toffee..."

The human listened carefully at her story, watching as she began giving details about him: He, like Rasticore, had lost his parents at a very young age, then was taken in by Seth to be a warrior, then engaged to Kandy, then on the start of rebellion, Toffee nearly being killed by someone who tried to steal his soul, the Solarian sex curse though was reluctant about something, and finally the truth on how she saw her father with Toffee rescuing her before she stopped to the Comet point.

Taffy, who had listened, nodded a bit with each careful detail about it.

"As for Toffee...he awoke me years ago...him saying he will visit me whenever he wishes." she smiled, fixing her hair. "He became a Historian until the day he finally brought me to this place...Castle Avarius. He ruled the castle after that Prince Ludo was kicked out of his home."

"I see..." she nodded.

"And then...Toffee brought me inside...the monsters still a little freaked out about me..."

As she said that, she closed her eyes, remembering the detail of what she remembered.

***

In the past somewhere, somewhere in a huge castle of a sort, the dragon in ripped dress was led upward, many monsters glaring and reacting to her in disgust.

A half breed, in the castle? To them, it was absurd, but despite that, their new boss stated if any vocal reaction to her was made, that one too would be kicked out like Ludo.

Kandy looked away from them, looking a bit pained before hearing the gentle voice, "It's all right, princess."

She then turned to him, the Septarian with black hair dressed in a black suit with red tie, smiling gently to her.

"Toffee!" She was surprised to see him again after everything. 

Like loyal hounds of a proud hunter, the seven raptors the Mewmans dubbed them The Seven Deadly Sins for being named after the Seven Demon Lords and each of the raptors representing a sin of said lords lined up behind him, screeching in greeting for the princess.

"Kandy." he grinned.

She blushed a bit, him continuing, "You're safe now, no need to worry."

The raptors nuzzled her as they growled playfully, Kandy grinning as she petted each of them.

"Toffee, isn't there usually an Avarius here?" she asked curiously.

"Not anymore," he stated, "Because he did not respect the other minions, let alone that damn frog minion of his. So basically, he was kicked out."

The golden and brown raptors screeched in annoyance at the mention of the Avarius.

"You two canNOT eat him!" He scolded them, "Yes, the birds are our enemies but that fool is just bags of skin and bones."

The two raptors chittered in agreement, nodding. 

"Were they fearful around the Sins?" she asked, motioning to the seven infamous raptors that Toffee raised since childhood after the loss of his and their families.

"They are when I warned them about getting on their bad side," he said as the white raptor, the alpha of the pack, roared a bit.

She could agreed with that. Throughout the times of his rebellion and during the war, non-Septarian monsters trembled at the presence of his raptors every time he makes his appearance. 

Growing up with raptors would make him believe that he was RAISED by raptors after the loss of his family when he was young by the hands of one of the Butterfly queens. But no, after taking the raptors under his wings as his new family, Seth took him in as his heir. 

Rumor has it that he is a but feral at heart. Feral as in, he can communicate with the raptors by mimicking their calls.

At that moment, the door opened up before Toffee and the raptors led her in.

Once inside, Toffee took something, giving it to her as he said, "Here...you'll need something to cover your bottom back side."

She realizes that he has given her a thick parka, big enough to cover her wings.

"Thank you," she thanked him.

Lucifer squawked in command, making the monsters in the castle to make way for them to allow them to walk freely down a hallway. 

The red raptor, the third-in-command of the pack, snarled and snapped at one of them, scaring him as they pass.

"Akuma," Toffee scolded the red raptor that represents the sin of wrath.

"Sometimes I don't think they're fully trained," the dragon spoke with concern.

"I know. And one other thing..." he said to her.

The raptors nudged the dragon girl to Toffee, who pulled another object from the bag that had the parka in it, having her step in them as she gasped a bit.

"You said you liked to wear denim sometimes, correct?" he asked.

She looked a bit surprised as she felt him dress her in the pants, her naked rear finally covered before hearing the sound of the zipper pull up.

"I did at one time, I..." she began.

"Kandy, this is our night together." he said to her.

The beta raptor, the purple female, closes the door while screeching at the others to give them their personal space as they darted off.

"Well at least Lilith understands the situation since you named her after the Demon Lord of Lust," she commented.

"Princess...I brought you here for a reason." he asked, "You always had that look...the look of wanting to tell me how you truly felt about me, but couldn't because Rasticore being there."

"Well, Rast and I kind of made this silly agreement on whoever tells you about it, the other willingly backs away and lets the person be happy." she blushed, tail wagging.

"And what would that be...?"

Finally, she held his hand, being gentle around where his finger was missing, saying, "Just to say these words to you. Toffee...I'm in love with you! And I loved you from the moment we were together."

The grey lizard was surprised by her confession. He never knew she would have feelings for him ever since they first met when they were kids. 

Perhaps....perhaps things can change when love is present.

"Kandy...I..." he began softly.

Slowly, the dragon leaned close to him, asking, "And...what are your feelings for me?"

"It did felt right when we were engaged together," he began softly.

He then looked at her as he smiled, "Having you alive now is the best thing right now. Besides, your life mattered."

"And so is yours," she echoed.

They looked into each others' eyes for a long moment before they closed the distance.

Finally, both kissed slowly and moaned, Toffee holding her as they tongue kissed one another, their long reptilian tongues in each other's mouths.

"Toffee..." she moaned when he begins to take off her top, which was the dress he fumbled with, while she slid off his jacket.

The male blushed, lifting her as his tie was removed, the two breaking the kiss softly with drool escaping their lips.

Afterward, Toffee placed her on the bed, the dragon's back shown as she blushed.

"Here...allow me." he said, slowly unzipping the back of her dress.

She felt some relief as she felt the dress loosen.

All of a sudden, Kandy yelped as she felt turned and her breasts completely exposed in front of him, dress off.

"SURPRISE!!" he shouted with his eyes slit before biting down on her neck, hands on her exposed breasts.

She moans from the bite and breast rubs, being turned on by that face he would make.

"Unnnh Toffee..." she muttered.

That face he made was made to terrify everyone. But for her, her sex drive just went up its peak before she slammed her lips onto his.

Both tongued with the male groping her breasts aggressively, tails wagging as she bucked a bit, feeling his fingers scissoring her erect tits.

As this was happening, she grabbed his shirt, unbuttoning the delicate tailored cloth of his, buttons popping off.

"Careful," he panted, "This suit is expensive."

He fails to notice a sly glint in her eyes, "Who...CARES!?"

He was taken by surprise when she suddenly rips his shirt in half with her own claws.

Her sexual drive was peeked and she was eager for him.

The dragon blushed, looking at the male's muscular form, his chiseled chest, those abs he had, his tits erect from the pecs that showed his body well.

"Oh gods!" she blushed, her eyes slit, "You're still so sexy after that rebellion!"

She pushes aside his hair that fell forward, "But you looked way better with that long hair."

"I have to look professional to the others, my princess." he chuckled.

He then looked at the bite marks with blood instantly healing before cooing, "Aww, that was cute too."

"Sorry, but we regenerate after all," she smirked slyly, her watching Toffee going to her breasts.

She held his head close as he begins to lick them while purring.

She felt his tongue licking and suckling her breasts, tits massaged as she moaned loudly.

"Unnnh Toffee...feels nice," she muttered.

"You love this, don't you?" he chuckled a little.

Then, she felt his hand going to the pants she was given, him digging inside the jeans as she gasped and moaned.

"Yes, right there," she grinded into his hand as he fumbles in her pants.

"Oh gods!" he smirked, being turned on with tail wagging.

Shoes kicked off, Toffee undid the jeans of her, then swiftly removed them, leaving her nude.

"Oh Toffee!" She was taken by surprise when he began to kiss her lips before going to her neck, giving her love bites.

"Unnnh..." he moaned softly, the male groaning as his love's tail rubbed the bulge in his black pants.

He hissed and growled when she played with his bulge with her tail, groaning and grunting as the tail got a little intense with the stroking.

"Fuck...yes!" he shouted, pushing her off playfully to the bed.

His bulge rose higher as Toffee yanked his belt off, then unzipped his black pants, showing his erect dick.

Kandy then finds herself getting grabbed by him as he takes her in.

He humped hard as she growled and gasped.

"UNH! TOFFEE!!" she moaned loudly, "SO BIG!"

She accidentally scratches his back in her throws of pleasure as Toffee dominated her.

As she was scratching, Toffee groped her ass, humping hard as his bite marks and scratches healed.

"Gods, I wish some of them stayed on you," she panted.

"Kandy, you...you're the most beautiful monster I've ever fucked with...and I want you to know...that I love you so fucking much!" he growled as he thrusts.

Her hair was messed with some of it flopped to the front of her head, the half dragon half lizard girl growled with smoke coming from her mouth and nostrils.

He gets onto his back so she can ride on top of him. He groan and grunted when she rode him furiously

"Unnh, Kandy...you're so fucking tight!" he groaned loudly, her riding wildly.

The dragon gasped and grunted as she felt his dick pushing further and further into him, groaning with pleasure as she roared, her fire breath shooting out the flames.

He grinned lustfully. It would seem their lust had sparked something within.

In primal instinct, Toffee thrusted as she rode with the dragon growling in pleasure, pinching her tits.

"AHH! TOFFEE!!!" She growled from the riding and his thrusting as well as his groping.

The pleasure was so intense, their tails ended up intertwining, wrapping around one another tightly.

"FUCK YES!" he shouted, sweating alongside her.

The two screamed and roared, the dragon feeling him push further before she blushed.

"Toffee...about what happened that other night..." she asked him.

"It's all in the past, my dear," he grinned, "And the three nights together...WILL BE WORTH IT!"

As he roared that, he shot himself into her as both screamed, the dragon feeling his seed shot into her.

She collapses on top of him, panting and drooling as he held her.

She pushed his hair a bit to see his face, smiling lovingly to Toffee.

"Kandy..." he cooed.

"Toffee...how do you feel about me?" she asked him gently.

"I feel the same way as you," he spoke sincerely, "Our nights together shall be wondrous."

She smiled as both lied together.

***

After she had finished explaining the two's first night of the three nights together, both having touched themselves under their pants with the moans, the female thinking about him, Taffy was surprised.

"So wait, Toffee is just as muscly and sexy as Rasticore?" she spoke in surprise.

"Yes," she moaned a bit, remembering her night with him, "Except he doesn't have the spikes."

Taffy was amazed at what Kandy described, both fondling themselves in jeans from those kinky descriptions.

"And anyway, that..." she muttered and blushed, "That was the start of my 3 nights with him."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "So that's how you got those eggs. Well, in the animal or monster kingdom, reptiles breed faster than humans."

"Yeah, I was pregnant on my third night. And that was the night I..." Kandy spoke a bit before looking away.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said.

At that moment, when her foot moved a bit, they heard a strange clink sound, Taffy noticing some scissors.

"People really should aware of where they leave their junk." she frowned.

"Wait...I know this type of scissors." she said, "Those are Dimensional Scissors. But this one taking you to time and space as well."

She looked at it carefully a bit.

"Huh, no price tag," Taffy said, "Guess someone lost it."

Kandy then put the scissors in her pants pocket, saying, "We'll have to find out who lost it."

"Right...after I finish the shopping spree." she smirked.

However, as she watched Taffy leave the rings, Kandy looked worried.

"Wait, I don't think we can afford everything in here!" she shouted.

***

A bit later, as the girls had just about finished their shopping, Taffy grinned as she saw four ingredients for the lizard recipe, one of them bottled up as she proudly showed it to the dragon.

"I can't believe that nectar is here." she excitedly said, "I can't wait to be a lizard now."

"But these are all expensive," she said, "And I'm not sure if we even have coupons for any of-"

Just then, hen the girls with pets and eggs were passing by where a broken window was, they heard a slam crash landing with the two turning, noticing, despite a bit far from their view, a familiar shirtless lizard, who looked pissed off.

"Where are the stairs in this place?!" he shouted, the smoke covering the area with the two realizing.

"Rasticore?!" they spoke in unison.

Rasticore, meanwhile, glared at where his target, a human boy and the blond girl with pink heart cheekmarks, who might be Marco and Star, the two he was searching for, were at, slowly standing up.

"He's hunting little kids!?" Taffy gaped in horror at what she's seeing!

"Wait...that girl...is that Princess Star?" Kandy realized, "The girl Toffee talked about?"

"What's going on?"

"I think...he was hired to find the princess!"

"He what?!" Taffy spoke in horror, realizing what the mission truly was about.

"Princesses," he began, his frills flapping up as he spoke, "my name is Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne. Miss Heinous sent me."

The lizard in grey-blue pants took out his active chainsaw to hopefully scare them to submission, preparing himself to lung at the stunned two.

However, to the females' horror, unknown to most, a card starting to spark and take a humanoid form before preparing to zap at where the three were.

Taffy saw what looked like a lightning being approaching him from behind, prompting her to get up.

"Taffy, stop!!" Kandy screamed.

"Prepare to -!" He was suddenly zapped from the being as Taffy screamed in horror.

"RASTICORE, NO!!!!"

"RASTICORE!!" Kandy shouted.

It was too late as the Septarian was zapped, his entire body, hand holding chainsaw, plopping out of his hand, was surged with electricity, him electrocuted.

The lizard screamed in agony as both human and dragon watched in horror, seeing the lizard completely disintegrate to nothing, leaving only the hand holding the chainsaw.

"RAST, NOOOOOOO!!!" Taffy screamed as tears fell from her cheeks, Kandy holding her back in fear that the being will notice them before they left the scene. Umbra and Chase were shocked at what happened before they picked up their owners and darted off.

As soon as they were far enough, Taffy looked fearful at what she had just saw: Rasticore was completely disintegrated by her very eyes.

Kandy looked worried about the situation, not knowing about what was to happen. It was like losing Toffee all over again. And now both were without their loved ones.

The two girls held one another, Taffy crying for a few minutes as Taffy hugged her.

At that moment, they felt a tap before noticing a frowning sloth male, glancing with the hand, tracking device, and chainsaw.

"Hey, is this yours?" the sloth asked.

"Uh, yes..." Taffy asked.

"Yeah, you need to keep your junk out of our stuff in Quest Buy." he said, "And you better have some loot because the damage is coming out of your OWN pockets."

"Well...so much for being a lizard, huh?" she said.

When he left, Taffy held the hand in tears, crying desperately.

"Rasticore...why?" she cried, "Why did you have to die like this?! I mean what's the point of being a lizard if you're dead?!"

She buried her face to the hand, tears coming out for a moment.

"Taffy..." Kandy prepared to speak with worry.

However, she felt something familiar wiping the tear off of her cheek, her a bit surprised at what she felt.

When she looked at her hand, the hand of Rasticore was moving, trying to comfort her, though it stunned both of them.

"Rasticore..!?" She picked up the hand in disbelief, "Are you...are you still in there!?"

The hand gave a thumbs up a bit awkwardly.

"You're...you're alive!" Kandy smiled as Taffy happily nuzzled the hand.

"You're still here..." she tearfully smiled, "But...but how?"

The hand tried to make hand gestures a bit before it stopped a bit, then hopped to an Ouija board, using the letters to try to 'speak' to the two.

"Well i hope I don't call on some spirits with this thing," she joked nervously, "I saw the Ouija movie and it made me not go near an Ouija board."

She takes the Ouija board and puts it out for him.

His hand moved a bit, spelling the words, 'Sorry for scaring you girls like that. This is the 5th time in my life I've been blown up like this.'

"Blown up?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, we can regenerate from missing pieces?" The dragon asked, "I never even knew that!"

The board he was on spelled, 'That was probably because you never saw it happen before.'

"Huh, just like how geckos lose their tails to save themselves before regrowing back their tails," Taffy chuckles, "But at least nobody isn't going to take you away, babe."

"And at least it was just the card and not-" the dragon began.

"Excuse me..." a stern voice spoke.

The two turned, the girls and pets with hand noticing a red hair white furred woman monster with only one eye shown and a flame on her crown with poofy yellow/orange dress glancing at the dragon girl. The others were a crystal headed muscular guy with snake arms and a big headed skeleton with a strange starry body.

"Princess Kanashimi, correct?" she asked.

"Oh no. Hekapoo, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus! The Magical High Commission!" the dragon gasped.

"There she is!" the crystal headed male shouted, "Just like I told you: The evil half breed's here!"

"What do you want?" She slowly asked, getting into a fighting position so she can use her Muay Thai on these strangers. The pets growled at them as Chase's frills flapped up as he hisses like a dilophosaurus.

"That dragon, the daughter of Seth..." Hekapoo stated, "She's a danger to everyone. She has a very unstable power."

"AND evil!" the crystal headed man shouted accusingly.

"Calm down, Rhombulus," the skull headed creature with stars on body spoke.

"Unstable power?" Taffy frowned, "That's nonsense."

"What's worse: If she rules the Septarsis nation, then things might go out of whack! Let alone her power would put me and the Commission out of power!" the white furred monster continued.

"No, please!" The dragon spoke in fear, "Stay away! STAY AWAY!"

She shouted, shooting what seemed to be ice from her dark purple marked hands, causing Hekapoo's feet to freeze.

"AHHH! EVIL!" Rhombulus shouted.

Chase roared in anger, frills flapping as he spat acid directly at them but they dodged. His frills rattled as he spat at them again while pouncing.

"You fuckers!!" She pounced towards them and tries to hit them with her kick-boxing moves.

The crystal headed man screamed in agony as he evaded.

"How..." Kandy asked, looking at how she did the ice attack, "How did I-?"

She was then grabbed by her human comrade.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Taffy shouted, "But how?"

Then, they looked at the scissors from earlier, realizing.

"Let's use the scissors, quick!" she spoke, opening a portal.

Before she went fully through with Kandy holding the eggs, the pets with their things were angrily tossed by the creatures as they collided with the human, Taffy unintentionally dropping Rasticore's hand with chainsaw and tracker.

"No! NOOO!!" she shouted before she was fully put through, the portal closing with the hand, tracker, and chainsaw landing in a box, one that was marked to "Miss Heinous".

As soon as the portal was closed, Hekapoo angrily glared at the others, shouting, "Now they got away, Omnitraxus and Rhombulus!"

"What?! You didn't even TRY to snatch her!" The crystal head man, Rhombulus, whined.

At that moment, the sloth man, not noticing Rasticore's hand in the box that was about to be sealed, approached the three, asking, "Uh yeah. Someone has to pay for the stolen stuff AND the damage..."

He showed a long bill to the three as he continued, "And you aren't leaving until you either pay it or work it off, man."

Hekapooo face palmed while the box was sealed up with Rasticore, his tracker, and chainsaw alongside a hairspray inside.

***

Back with Taffy, as the two with pets and things were zoomed through the portal, approaching a new area, the dragon watched with Taffy looking fearful at what had happened.

"We have ti get Rasticore back!!" Taffy screamed in desperation, struggling with the scissors when Kandy grabbed her wrists.

"You'll be caught if you go back there!" She tried to speak sense into her.

"But Rasticore is going to be in that crazy bitch's hands and I can't let him be used as her boy toy!"

"Wait, Heinous has a crush on Rast?" she asked.

"Well why else does that slut keep hiring him?" Taffy frowned.

"I'm not sure what you mean...but..."

At that moment, the two with pets looked around the strange place with many melted clocks around.

"Wait...where are we?" Taffy asked.

The girls with the dragon fixing the eggs only spoke, "I have no idea..."

Kandy then looked at her, speaking, "I think you better fix yourself before we continue."

***

Somewhere back at the apartment from earlier, where the old woman was fixing her hair, the cyclops entered the room with a package.

"Delivery from Quest Buy, milady." Gemini began grimly, "But I wouldn't open it. You're not going to like it."

She turned to him, stating, "Oh, well, then there are two things in this room I don't like."

The old woman approached the cyclops, taking it before opening the box. She then gasped in horror, noticing Rasticore's hand with Toffee's tracker beeping.

"Rasticore!" she gasped, looking horrified.

Sure he was a lizard, sure he was a part of the army, but she had such a secret crush on this guy. So big that...

In anger, she looked onward, angrily stating, "I'll get you, Princess Marco."

After a moment, the cyclops only asked in confusion, "I'm sorry. What's the other thing you don't like?"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Plains of Time & Saving Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the Plains of Time and learning a few things, Taffy and Kandy find out not only Toffee is alive technically, but also confront both Meteora who has Rasticore and Mina Loveberry, who nearly kills Taffy. And once the battle finishes with Meteora escaping, the potion is used to save Taffy's life, transforming her, after her one week coma, to a type of lizard that's unexpected from all of them.

Chapter 7: Plains of Time & Saving Taffy

Taffy who had switched back to her original clothes, Kandy, and the pets, after bagging the items that Taffy had originally wanted, walked through the plains, looking at the many melted clocks.

"This...it reminds me of those melted clock paintings." Taffy said.

"Wherever we are, we might find a substitute for your Septarian potion," Kandy suggested.

"Really? There's a way for the potion to be complete?!" She looked surprised.

After a few moments of walking, they heard the whines of something. Something Kandy recognized.

"Wait..." she spoke.

The two continued listening, slowly approaching the area as she hid behind the clocks. She looked carefully as she realized.

"Toffee's Deadly Sins Raptors..." she spoke quietly, "But why are they here?"

"Whoa...they're real." the human said in amazement.

The raptors are seen laying around, looking lost and confused as they try to find their way out but couldn't find any exits.

"Toffee must have sent them away to save them from the explosion," Kandy assumed.

"You said the raptors are called the Seven Deadly Sins," Taffy said, "Are they sort of like....Toffee's substitute family after he lost his when he was a kid?"

"Yes."

She then looked at her, continuing, "Wait here."

Kandy then approached the raptors as one of them, Akuma, sniffed a bit, turning to the dragon who waved.

"Deadly Sins...it's me." she smiled softly.

The raptors chittered in surprise before darting towards him, chattering gratefully as she pets them.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too, you seven." she smiled.

The raptors happily nuzzled the dragon while the human watched.

"Eat your heart out, Jurassic Park World," Taffy whispered.

A green raptor, Taffy believing that it represents the sin of envy judging by the color, growled at her in defense.

"It's okay, Leviathan, she's with me," she told it.

The raptors noticed with Kandy pulling the human by the tail carefully, explaining, "This is my human friend, Taffy."

"Uh hi." she said to the raptors.

She remembers that pack animals, especially raptors, have a hierarchy, and she lowered her head in submission to the lead raptor.

The lead raptor began to sniff her for a couple moments before pulling back with a slight screech.

"I know raptors are like wolves when it comes to meeting the alpha," she informs Kandy.

The lead raptor finally looked at Kandy before she motioned the alpha to 'go on'.

The raptor screeched and chittered at her as it explains.

"Toffee really did send you to the Plains of Time to save you from the explosion," Kandy translated for her, "But now Lucifer and the rest are trapped her for months now."

She then looked at the portals for a moment, realizing something.

"So what were you girls and boys looking at anyway?" she asked the raptors, looking at the different portals showing something.

The first one she watched showed Toffee, staring at the wand starting to break as a huge beam shot upward. However, she noticed Toffee only grinning with eyes narrowing to it before the entire castle with him blew up.

Kandy gasped in horror before she fell on her knees, sobbing.

"No...it can't be..." she said to herself.

Then, she felt the glow of the other portals, watching as she looked at the others.

The second portal showed Toffee possessing the bird creature she assumed to be Ludo through the star glowing from the bone-shaped wand as a familiar hand formed from it, taking over Ludo's arm.

The third portal showed a familiar finger placed on as Toffee was completely reforming, suit and all, back to how she saw him: The lizard with hair in his suit before he vomited out Ludo.

She finally looked at one last portal visual and she wished she had not seen what had happened.

To her horror, she saw the vision of Toffee being hit by a huge golden beam by a multi armed golden formed Mewbery-looking Star Butterfly with an unfazed smile on her face, shooting a huge golden beam to Toffee.

She watched in both horror and sadness as she saw the vision of Toffee being hit as he disintegrated, screaming in fury as she looked fearful, watching the vision end with the goo of Toffee's remains crawling and shouting something before a huge pillar was shoved by a familiar looking bird monster.

The words that haunted Kandy were Ludo's, "It "turns out" you're dead!"

"No..." she cried, "TOFFEE!!!"

Taffy hugged her as she sobs into her shoulder. The raptors whimpered as tears streaked down their cheeks at witnessing their master's death.

"I...I loved Toffee...and now he's dead." she cried.

"I'm sorry," Taffy said, "I really am."

She then notices another portal showing a woods. As she watches, she sees the raptors as babies screeching in fear when a stray dog advances on them, growling. Before the dog could pounce on them, somebody whacks it away with a branch as the dog ran off, whimpering in pain.

"Wait..." Taffy asked, "What's that?"

"Is that..." Kandy began.

They looked at the figure holding the stick before turning to the raptor, the familiar younger face shown.

"That was the time Toffee first met the raptors when he was younger," Kandy realized as they watched.

The younger Toffee throws away the stick as he got on his knees. In a brief moment, the baby raptors darted up to him and began to nuzzle him, purring in gratitude. Slowly, the young lizard's face brightens up a little as a kind smile appears.

He held the raptors together before he stood up and began to walk away, the raptors following after him like ducklings following a mother duck.

"Aww, that's precious." she smiled.

"Yeah..." she nodded, petting Lillith and Akuma.

"Rasticore said something about dinosaurs sensing kindred spirits," Taffy said, "Perhaps he saw himself in those raptors."

After a few moments, Kandy finally sadly said, "I should have stayed with him."

"What?" Taffy asked, "No, then you would have died alongside him."

"I don't know why he does these things, but if it's to help his people AND to keep me with his remaining raptor family safe, then I should have stayed with him." she explained to her human friend.

However, she slumped down again, stating, "But then again, I would've ended up like Toffee against that butterfly looking monster."

The females looked at the vision of Rasticore approaching the jacket holder with mirror head, the male crying as he hugged it tightly.

"And now I'll forever miss him," she said.

Taffy puts her hands on her, "He may be gone. But Toffee wouldn't want to see you suffer because of this."

She looked up to her in surprise, "As far as I know, Toffee will be alive in your heart. Always."

The raptors screeched in agreement. Lilith then spots another portal, coughing at Taffy to take a look.

"Is that...?" The portal shows a very young Rasticore pulling a baby Deathlok out of the ditch as a battle-scarred carnotaurus with a broken horn watching with worry.

"Rast told me about this," she said, "How he first met Deathlok and how Deathlok found his kindred spirit within Rast."

Minutes after he pulled Deathlok out, the mother carnotaurus hears roaring and sees four Acrochantosaurus approaching them.

"Whoa...that's shocking." Taffy said, petting Umbra a bit.

They watched the Matriarch roaring while fighting the four Arcochantosauruses, defending Rasticore and Deathlok as they watched. The dino suffered many wounds and broken bones from the four dinosaurs until she was able to fend them off, sending them running.

When it turned, the beast roared proudly before finally collapsing, the ones that watched shocked.

"Oh gosh...poor Deathlok lost his mom at a very young age." she said.

"Yes, sadly." the human nodded, "Too bad there's nothing to revive anyone."

Afterward, a new voice different from theirs called out, "There might be a way."

The females and animals heard the voice, looking around.

"Who said that?" she asked, defending herself with the pets growling.

The raptors screeched in warning until Akuma dashed to where they heard the voice. It hopped over a clock before a struggle is heard with the male voice yelping.

Taffy snatched one of the weapons from the bag, a mace on chain, glaring as she frowned.

"Who's there?" she shouted, "Show yourself!"

Finally, Akuma tossed something or someone toward the group.

"What the HELL is that!? A smurf!?" She picks it up by the robe.

"Oh my gosh," Kandy spoke with worry.

"Shit, what are you?" Taffy glared at the robed figure.

"If you would calm down," he spoke, "I will explain."

It was then that Taffy realized who the figure with leaf crown and sling in arm was. That yellow robe, the bald head with jewel on head, bead and many fingers...

"You're Glossaryck!" She gasped, "Rast and Kandy told me about you!"

The gold and brown raptors growled at him, looking ready to eat him.

"Now my protege and I were searching for that no good son of mine's place when I heard the sobs and whines of the dragon." the troll looking creature spoke calmly.

"Whining?" Taffy frowned.

"And who's your protege?" the dragon asked.

"Just spill it out quick because I believe these two raptors represent Greed and Gluttony," Taffy impatiently demanded.

"Very well." he sighed, turning as he spoke, "Meteora?"

"Who's Meteora?" they asked.

He pointed behind, motioning to a baby half monster girl with a tail and purple curly hair on top wearing footie pajamas, babbling happily as she shook her rattle.

"You see, time here on the Plains of Time work differently here." he continued.

The raptors and wolf chimera instantly recognizes the baby and growled a bit.

"You guys know her?" She asked them.

"Relax," he calmly explained, "We're both from farther ahead in the future. And as for Meteora, she's reborn and no longer has memories of anything from her previous life, except for some reason hating that boy..."

He then quickly whispered to her, "Marco."

The baby hissed at the name before a few looked uneasy.

The pets with the girls stared at her in shock and startled by her reaction.

Kandy finally spoke, "Uh hello, little baby Meteora. You kind of look familiar. And pretty adorable."

The baby smiled and happily giggled.

"So wait," Taffy asked, "That's Heinous, isn't it?"

"Yes, given a new life," he explained, "and to train to learn magic."

"Uh isn't she a bit young for that?"

"She likes me and she wanted to learn from me personally."

"Wait, what about Rasticore?"

Meteora only looked confused at the name, only babbling a bit as if asking who he was.

Taffy leaned toward her, looking threatening, "Stay away from him."

The baby was confused by her low threatening voice as the woman pulled away slowly.

Umbra can sense the dominant female from her, knowing that she has seen sexual competition back on Septarsis.

"Taffy!" the dragon spoke with concern, "She doesn't know any better...uh at least not anymore."

"And don't worry about her ever being with Rasticore," Glossaryck explained, "She'll NEVER have any interest in him again."

"What about the Heinous from the now time where we're from?" Taffy glared, "What about her?"

"I can't reveal too much, but let's just say...at least Rasticore's alive under her care."

He flung some portals to view time open, showing Heinous caring for the hand, slowly growing to an arm, then to where his chiseled chest was, and finally, to where Rasticore had smaller legs and a small head with restored eye, about to use a device on someone.

Taffy frowned a bit in jealousy, looking peeved at Heinous caring for him.

As she did so, Meteora only looked more and more confused, worried at the evil old woman doing the things she did.

"It's okay, Meteora," Kandy said with reassurance, "You're not her anymore. You're not her."

They hear a gun clicking as they saw Taffy pulling out a shotgun with dragon symbols on it, approaching the portals with an enraged face.

"Uh-oh, sexual competition," Glossaryck gulped, sensing her inner alpha female burning.

The woman glared angrily, shouting, "How dare she touch him like that!"

"Taffy, why do you have a shotgun?" Kandy meekly asked.

"I just wanna talk to her," she nonchalantly said, heading straight to where Heinous held Rasticore's hand.

She glared furiously as she spoke, "Now that I know that I'm a daughter of a queen, Rasticore..."

She smiled to the small head as she continued, "That will make you my prince once I reclaim the throne and you recover."

He looked nervously and fearful as Taffy gritted her teeth, preparing to jump at that point where Heinous, who was in the woods with Gemini and Rasticore, escaped from the strange situation with the purple hair woman hulking out, was at.

"You stupid mother..." she muttered, preparing to enter.

"Oh no, wait!" she shouted, but it was too late as she already entered.

Now Kandy was really worried. She had no idea what to do at that point.

"Listen, if this is about that lizard, Toffee...who I know personally and I hired to destroy magic, then there is something you must know." Glossaryck started confessing.

"I know, he's evil like everyone keeps saying, but you don't know-" she began.

"I wasn't finished. Shhh." he said.

He shushed the dragon a bit.

"He's alive," he finished.

The raptors and the dragon girl was stunned by the news. It felt like a forty minutes has passed when they hear gun shots booming out of the portals alongside screams of rage mixed with screams of panic.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING COUGAR!!" They hear Taffy roaring with rage.

"Taffy?!" she gasped.

The pets hurried toward the portal, watching in fear as they saw the vision of Taffy, having been attacked a little later, dead, Kandy fearful at the scene of Taffy's corpse lying in the fearful Rasticore's arm.

"No...Taffy!!" she shouted with worry, putting the baby down.

"You need to get to a minute before." he explained, "Stop her before she does something reckless."

"Glossaryck," the dragon asked, "I need to know two things before I go. First off...why do all these horrible things and all this have to be the way it should be?"

"Because, my dear..." he spoke grimly, "because it always has to be this way."

She looked a bit worried as he continued, "No matter how many times the life reincarnates, it will always end up being this way. So unless someone diverges the timeline in some way, then I'm afraid it shall, has, and will forevermore be this way."

"Glossaryck, please," the dragon spoke, "Someone once told me that nothing is forever. Maybe...maybe this time..."

After a moment, she realized the second question she needed to ask and she had to ask now before...

"And secondly...how exactly IS Toffee alive physically?" the dragon asked him.

"Try asking Belphegor," he mysteriously said, pointing at the black raptor.

The raptor was confused until it winced, its eyes turning into familiar eyes of a long-dead lizard.

"Sorry I have to use your body, Belphegor," the raptor said in a familiar voice.

"It seems Toffee learned a spell that allows him to reside inside the body of the living before his body gets destroyed," Glossaryck smiled.

"The Astral Possession spell," she realized in shock.

She approached the raptor, asking, "Toffee, is it really you?"

Tears came from her eyes as the spirit inside the raptor wiped her tears off.

"Yes," he said to the girl dragon.

She quickly hugged the raptor as she cried, the possessed raptor nuzzling into her.

"I knew the Astral Possession spell would come in handy before the bird killed me," Toffee said.

"Ludo, right?" she asked.

He nodded before speaking, "Kandy, I'm sorry about what happened, but there was a reason I had to do those things. And yes, what Glossaryck said was true: I was hired by him to destroy magic."

"But why?" she asked, "Why is magic suppose to be destroyed?"

She angrily grabbed him as she continued, "If magic is destroyed, then it won't just be magical creatures that will die, but also everything that existed!"

"Actually," Glossaryck interrupted, "There IS one thing that can stop the process of ending magic permanently."

The baby walked back to the troll with a grin as she looked confused.

"What!?" She demanded angrily but calmed down when Toffee reached out his claw and turned her face to him.

"Let him speak," he ordered her.

"I'm sorry," Kandy said, "I just get worried."

"The Gods of Septarsis were present when the destruction of magic happened," the blue man said, "Dragoth, Toffee's tribe's god, found Toffee's soul and sensed that he wishes to live again. So, his god gave him the Astral Possession spell in his own making and thus, Toffee now resides within the Raptor of Sloth."

"But as a result, both Earth and Mewni became one when the other Gods of Septarsis saw the unseverable bond of Marco and Star," Toffee added.

"So the Gods of Septarsis did all this after the magic is gone?" She whispered, disbelief upon what she's hearing, "But they punished Solarian, her warriors and the Mewmans following her for what they did."

"Yes." Glossaryck stated, "At least to the ones who willingly had the hatred in their hearts."

"So..." she asked, "Does this mean Toffee's a raptor forever?"

"Not forever," the troll continued.

"Dragoth has heard my prayers before and after I possesed Ludo," he smiled, "He heard me and said that he will deliver a new body on the night of the Star Raptor."

"By Gairyu's talons," she whispered, feeling a little silly that she said the god of the Dragontails' name, "This is so shocking!!"

"And Ruc and Gairyu has taken a good liking with Taffy as well," he added.

"Speaking of her," Glossaryck said, taking something out of his robe.

"Here, you will need this." he said, giving her a bottle encasing some blood.

"What is this?" Taffy asked.

"Your friend wanted to be a lizard, correct?" he asked, "Then this stuff needs to be poured on to her AND have the man who she loves bite her neck in order for the effects to work."

"This is the lizard potion ingredients, isn't it?" she smiled.

"What do you expect?" He chuckled.

Umbra roared with worry, eager to swoop in to save Taffy.

"We have to go," The possessing Toffee stated.

"Thank you, Glossaryck," she smiled.

"You're welcome," the troll said before he started frowning, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to finish Meteora's lesson. Apparently, my idiot son, Reynaldo didn't take us far enough to the past to teach her."

She then realized, quickly saying to the two departing, "Then promise me one thing."

"Yes?" asked the troll with sling in his arm, still in leaf crown.

"If you ARE taking Meteora to when we were younger, please...don't let Meteora hurt Toffee too badly...or me!" she begged with tears.

"I promise I won't, you two love birds," he promised.

She smiled at him before she and the pets with Toffee within the raptor jumped into the portal.

"Come on," the bitter troll said, "Let's go back to my dumb son again..."

Finally, they left, planning to continue the training. He had hoped this would help her start early.

***

Within the portal, as Kandy's group went through the portal, Kandy realized something.

"Was Glossaryck injured and wearing a leaf crown?" she asked Toffee.

"It looked idiotic and I was younger then." he said to her, "Besides, who was dumb enough to make a dumb crown like that?"

Kandy looked worried a bit, realizing what he meant as she looked down.

"So I guess you didn't like the leaf ring I had Glossaryck deliver then, huh?" she said.

It was then he realized, asking in shock as he looked uneasy, "That was your crown-uh I mean ring that he showed me before I bit his arm which could heal anytime he wished?"

The raptors gave him dirty looks and deep frowns after what he did, Lucifer shaking his head in shame.

"Look, let's just get to Taffy and we'll talk about this later," Kandy, obviously angered about the reveal, stated as she held the eggs in baby harnesses carefully.

Toffee groaned, now feeling he had probably screwed up big time because of it.

***

"Ooh, there's too much heat out there. We should get going, Miss Heinous." the familiar cyclops said, looking back at what seemed to be horse drawn vehicles was.

Earlier, they had infiltrated the monster temple, the same temple where Heinous had discovered some secrets, secrets of who she truly was, what she was, and all that was left now was...

But her car with Rasticore's dimensional chainsaw was confiscated thanks to the Magical High Commission and Mina Loveberry appearing to attack them did not help any at all.

The woman that was with him and the semi recovered Rasticore only stated, with the clover-shaped cheekmarks that appeared glowing, "That's not my name."

"I'm...sorry?" he asked.

The woman stood up, turning back with her ears now pointed, her arms starting to form fur, a tail wagging, yellow slit eyes, and fangs as both Gemini and Rasticore gasped.

As she spoke next, none of them noticed Kandy with the pets, raptors, possessed Toffee, and eggs appearing far from them, stating, "My name is Meteora."

The dragon realized at where this was going and she had to do something quick.

"Wait, if you were truly Meteora," Gemini began, "Then that means you're a princess."

"Yes..." the smirking Meteora grinned, going to Rasticore, "I guess I am..."

She held Rasticore's hand, smirking, "Now that I know that I'm a daughter of a queen, Rasticore...That will make you my prince once I reclaim the throne and you recover."

Rasticore struggled to speak, trying to protest, though sadly for him, his vocal chords had not been fully restored. He was still stuck as a mute.

"Dammit, Rasticore," Toffee muttered, "You always were scared of females outside of lizards."

"But where's Taffy?" she asked.

It was then, they heard the gun clicking.

"Oh no," Kandy softly gulped.

The three turned their head slowly to the back. They expected a royal guard, but it was in fact a human woman aiming her shotgun at them.

"Step away from my man," she hissed, venomously.

"What the-!?" Meteora gasped, "Who are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare!" she glared.

Rasticore mouthed 'Taffy' in surprise with the small snout, shocked that Taffy, after all this time, finally found him.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING COUGAR!!" she shouted.

It was then Meteora realized, glancing back at the human with gun.

"You must be-" she began before Taffy cut her off with the weapon pointing straight at her.

"Step back from him now, or I will drive this Dragon Blast Bullet into your brain," she threatened while taking slow steps towards Rasticore.

"Is she insane!?" Kandy whispered, panicky.

"So you wish to put me away with the Commission, do you?" The older woman glared, "Well I think not! You'll have to get up early before-"

At that moment, a scream was heard before down slammed the purple hair woman with buns wearing a war helmet, hulking in her huge form as she glared.

"Finally! I found you, monster woman!" the woman with purple hair spoke.

Taffy, however, looked even more confused with Rasticore hiding, him cradling the tiny legs he had.

"Oh no!" Kandy gasped and whispered, "Mina Loveberry!"

"So you're the bitch that escaped the wrath of the Gods of Septarsis!" Taffy points her gun at her, "Call me a traitor all you want. But tell the Gods of Septarsis that I said Hi!"

She fires powerful shots in the form of dragon heads at her.

However, Mina swiftly evades them as she shouted, "Nice try, Monster Smoocher!"

She slashed the arms as she screamed in pain.

"We have to leave, now!!" Gemini shouted.

Both he and Meteora darted away, neither of them noticing Rasticore still in hiding.

"MY ARMS! MY ARMS!" Taffy shouted before she gasped, being grabbed by the neck.

"Now you can't ever lift anything again..." Mina glared, "But don't worry, I'll make sure you go to hell!"

Rasticore watched in horror, knowing he can't do anything in his condition. If there was something he could...

"Release her now!" a familiar voice shouted.

Rasticore instantly recognized it, knowing that voice anywhere.

Toffee, he thought, as he turned with his only eye watching as the raptors, panther, and wolf all quickly pounced to Mina, angrily tackling her down.

Kandy, meanwhile, lifted Taffy up with worry, asking, "Taffy, your arms!"

"Fuck!" Taffy grunted, "I...I can't do..."

She winced in pain, feeling like she would die at any moment.

Oh no, Rasticore thought, Taffy's in trouble!

Struggling with the tiny legs, he darted as quick as he could. If only he could regenerate from a single limb faster.

When he approached the two, Taffy grunted and groaned, speaking, "Rasticore...I...I'm glad to see you again."

He held her with his only arm as she bled out, tearing up.

After bashing them off, Mina's face looked fearful when she sees a giant smoke cloud forming, and a giant black raptor with glowing red eyes appeared before her.

"The last of the Murderers who escaped her Fate," it spoke in a booming voice that sent chills down anyone's spine.

"M-M-M-MONSTER GOD!!!" she screamed in terror.

She begins to remember the events that took place after killing the Rippletails and Septarians with Queen Solaria.

"Please, mercy!!" She begged before the god that reaped Solaria's soul as punishment for her sins.

In truth, it was Toffee in the raptor's body that is using a technique performed by the Phagetails.

Genjutsu or Illusion Sorcery.

"No!" she spoke, "NOOOOO!!"

In terror, Mina screamed and used her pigtails to fly away from everything, fearful of her death.

As that happened, Kandy realized something, taking out the items Glossaryck had given her.

"Rasticore...please grow your teeth and snout." she said, "I know you can't speak right now and have a hard time growing at this state, but please...help her."

She snatched the bottle top, opening it quickly before pouring it and the lizard blood on to the neck of the gasping Taffy.

The illusion disperses as Toffee quickly ran to Taffy's side.

"I'm glad my family taught me Genjutsu before one of the Butterflies killed them," he sighed, "But I sure hope Glossaryck's methods are working."

Rasticore looked even more confused. They had disappeared for almost half a year. How did they even...and how did Toffee...?

"Rasticore, you have to bite her...and there's no time to explain why!" she demanded, "As your princess, I say do it!!"

Rasticore, with fear, nodded before the voiceless lizard started grunting as he closed his eye, struggling to grow the snout longer with sharp teeth.

But it had to be done. It was the only way to save her. At least if she was a Septarian, there was a better chance she would...

He grunted in pain, feeling hurt as he struggled, the snout grown longer and teeth starting to become sharper instead of flat.

Once the teeth fully formed, he lifted her carefully, looking at her human form one last time, the human struggling and wincing in pain.

He had to save her, and this was the only way.

He quickly bit into Taffy's neck as the girl screamed in pain.

Her taste of blood was sensational, but he was shedding tears from his organic eye while doing this.

But it needed to be done.

Once he finished, the human gasped as she felt more pain, starting to feel her body starting to shift with bone cracks heard.

"Agh!" she shouted, "Fuck, my body! It...it..."

At that moment, Kandy noticed something at the back of her black pants, making a small cut on it before out came a huge long lizard tail.

"FUCK IT HURTS!" she shouted in pain.

She turned a bit as her skin started turning a different scaly color, her hair becoming longer.

Her body began to bulge under the clothing she had worn, feeling her hips pushing a bit and breasts becoming larger.

The shirt she had normally worn, having changed back to her normal clothes earlier, started breaking with some rips.

As this was happening, her teeth started growing, becoming sharp as a reptile's, her turning and struggling in pain.

A long tail pops out of the back of her pants as she screamed with some rips on the clothes and her screaming when her mouth stretches out into a reptilian snout with her teeth growing sharper and four fangs appearing at the sides.

While that was happening, the opened wounds area of the arms started to close. Though she was armless, she would at least be alive.

Rasticore, meanwhile, realized that her transformation meant that she might rip the clothing she had on. However, realizing this now only gave him one piece of clothing that Taffy might consider saving, at least.

He fumbled a bit due to being one armed at the moment, but undid her button and zipper of the black jeans, helping her to give room.

Once he discarded what he could safe, the rest of her clothing had burst, her skin changed to a new colored scales and her tits turned from pinkish to dark gray.

As that had happened, some bits of muscle were seen on the female while her neck started forming something odd, one none of them had seen before...gills.

"She's turning into a RIPPLETAIL!?" Kandy gasped in utter disbelief, "So that means Glossaryck...."

"Planned to resurrect the Rippletail tribe," Toffee finished.

The naked now transformed Rippletail grunted before the armless lizard girl collapsed, her eyes closed.

After a moment, Kandy smiled and simply said to Rasticore, "Thank you..."

He smiled a bit, Rasticore rubbing his head with his only arm.

As they had gathered around her, the now transformed Taffy only slept, exhausted from all the excitement that had happened.

***

Some time later, at a familiar home of Rasticore's, Taffy groaned before she slowly awoke, then started getting up a bit.

"Ow...what happened?" she said quietly.

She then looked around, noticing metal arms on the table as she realized what she remembered: Mina Loveberry slashed her arms off.

She looked down a bit, sighing a bit. She should have been more cautious, she should have not rushed in, she should have...

However, when she looked downward to where her new body was, the female gasped, noticing not only her human skin replaced with reptilian dark colored scales, but also her breasts were bigger.

"What the hell!?" She stumbled out of bed when she realizes she doesn't have any arms. Hitting the floor, she looks down her nose and saw that she has a long snout and she has sharper teeth when she touches them with her tongue.

"Wh...what the fuck?" she muttered.

She got up a bit by the knees, looking at her tail on her butt with surprise.

"I don't believe this..." she said a bit, her tail wagging before taking one arm, placing it on as she winced a bit, grunting a little.

"FUCK!" she shouted a bit, struggling from the pain.

Afterward, she looked at the mechanical arm, making it move a bit before she rose it a bit, then looked at the other arm, placing the other one on, wincing more a bit.

Finally, she looked at the mirror not far from her, seeing her reflection for the first time.

She didn't realize that transforming to a lizard would result in clothing loss, but it was true, and it was worth it.

"I'm...I'm a lizard..." she said, "But why do I have gills?"

"Glossaryck gave you a potion to turn you into a Rippletail so the tribe can be brought out of extinction," said an unfamiliar male voice from behind her.

She looked around, then looked at the raptor.

"Belphegor?" she spoke, covering her body with the blanket, "You spoke?"

"Temporarily until I gain a new body," the raptor said, "And please, call me Toffee."

She gave the raptor a shocked look, "Aren't you dead?"

He shook his head, "No. Used a spell that allows my soul to reside in a living being before my body died."

"You have a very hot voice," she points out.

"He does," the familiar dragon's voice said.

She turned, noticing Kandy approaching with some clothing for her.

"Kandy!" she grinned before realizing, "Wait...this is Rasticore's place. How long was I out?"

"You were in a coma for a week. And Rasticore, he made sure you were taken care of." she simply spoke.

"A week?!" she gasped in surprise.

She then looked around, asking, "So where is Rasticore? Is he-?"

"I'm right here." the familiar male voice spoke.

She then turned, noticing Rasticore entering, now fully healed as he finished putting his jewel eye on with his new robotic arm.

"Hey," he slightly grinned, blushing a bit.

"Hey to you," she greeted back. She tentatively reached out for him, unsure and hesitant because of her metal arms that replaces her original arms.

"Surprised that I became a Rippletail?" She inquired, feeling her gills.

"I didn't even know there was Rippletail blood when I bit you to save you." Rasticore admitted, shrugging a bit.

"Then me being a Rippletail," she explained and pondered, "It could mean that...I can revive the tribe."

She leaned to him, continuing, "And I've been miserable when I saw you turn into a hand, and ESPECIALLY miserable when I saw that woman nurse you."

"Look, her nursing me was just that." Rasticore stated, "I had no feelings for her. I mean if I dated her, it'd be like I dated a child, which is a big no-no! Ungh!"

"I figured as much."

She sat down on the bed and began to ponder, "Now that I'm a lizard, I need a new name now that Taffy the human is dead."

She glanced as she continued, "I mean I've been miserable when I was human actually...and when I was away for a while from you."

"Maybe that can be your name." Rasticore stated.

"What can?" Kandy asked.

"Miser-ia," he began before coughing the last part a bit, messing up the name a little.

"Miseria?" She hummed and pondered at that name, "Sounds gothic. But I like it!"

The clothing was put next to her, Kandy smiling, "At least you're alive now."

Swiftly and quickly, Miseria donned the new clothing, feeling it tighter, but better in her body.

"More like reborn," the newly dubbed Miseria grinned, "And I never felt greater."

She then notices that her sense of smell is sharper, just like a shark's when she picks up the scent of blood 100 kilometres away from here.

"Okay, this sniffer needs to be fixed," she joked, covering her nose in embarrassment.

"Yeah, blood smell is always strong when it comes to the Rippletails, at least from what I heard," Kandy replied.

After a moment, she turned to Rasticore with a grin, smiling a bit.

"Rasticore?" she asked.

"Yes?" the Dragontail answered.

"Remember what I said about me trying out what lizard sex is like after I become a lizard?" She teased, wagging her tail.

"It's best we give you two room now," he said.

Rasticore, however, looked nervous as the two left Miseria and Rasticore in the room.

"Now, now w-w-wait a sec!" Rasticore said.

She then grabbed the shirtless male dressed in jeans and boots, smirking to him.

"It's that time." she smirked.

"But mating season's practically over." He tried to protest.

"Where you are now, yes...but I was away for about 6 months via time travel." she giggled and snarled, "So I'm still horny!"

She then pressed her lips to him, the two starting to moan with Rasticore moaning softly.

Gods how he missed being kissed like that.

She shoves themselves onto the bed as she continues to kiss him, completely pinning him down as her tail wagged in a relaxed waving manner. 

He shivered in delight when she licked his chest slowly.

He felt her tongue licking his dark green nipples, her slightly nibbling on the tits a bit.

"Mmmm, I missed this godly sexy body of yours," she grinned.

He grunted a little when she begins to take off her top and worst of all, makes a grab for his jeans as he yelped.

He groaned and moaned loudly, feeling her rub the bulge before unzipping his pants, his dick instantly stiffing as she grinned.

"I'm awake and already you're eager for me," she giggled, rubbing the cock.

He moaned softly, petting her head.

"That gives me some other thoughts," she spoke out, "I bet you know the meaning, "service me and I will service you?" Hmm?"

She positioned her self so she is basically upside down on him.

"So go ahead and service me..." she grinned, showing her covered rear to him.

Rasticore blushed a bit, using his metal arm to touch her crotch as she moaned softly before kissing it a bit.

"Unhh, I felt that." she blushed.

"You love that, huh?" he said, rubbing her cameltoe.

The newly christened Miseria gasped and moaned loudly, grunting and bucking a bit.

She growled at him as an answer as she carefully puts his length into her long snout, being careful with her sharp teeth as she starts to deep throat him with her tail wrapping around his head to bring his mouth closer.

He moaned softly, kissing and slightly licking the covered crotch, muffled a bit.

His instincts wanted more, though and by damn he would have it.

He bit down on the cloth, using his teeth to carefully pull her pants to see her wet clit, all eager for mating.

"Mmm, so wet..." he said, his long tongue inserting into her.

The female moaned a bit through her covered mouth, blushing from the feel.

She pulled back her head so the length slides out as her long tongue swirls around it before going back in, bracing herself on him as she repeats this process that made Rasticore snarl with pleasure.

As he snarled from the lust, he tongued deeper and deeper into her, the female groaning loudly as she felt Rasticore's tail wrapping around her.

"MMPH!!" She nearly choked when his tail pulled her down hard on his length, prompting her to suckle him and bob her head up and down roughly.

The male, suckling and licking with tongue on clit, groped her now lizard ass, making scratches as she grabbed him, the two moaning and suckling.

The two came as they blushed, the female covered in his cum and Rasticore finally removing himself to let some of her cum squirt a bit, his face briefly squirted by her wet juices.

"Mmmm, lizard cum really IS tasty," he chuckled.

"Tease," she smirked as she got off him. She leans over the headboard and wriggle her ass to him including her tail, beckoning him.

"Come on, hot stuff, give me EVERYTHING you got!" She challenged.

He chuckled with lust, hefting, "All right, you asked for it.

Discarding his jeans, then hers completely, he groped her ass, then started thrusting into her, the female gasping and moaning loudly.

"Unnnh," she moaned, "I missed this dick inside!"

She moaned as he grabbed her long hair, pulling it as the two panted, Rasticore thrusting.

"You like this, don't you my slut?" he grinned with lust.

"Oh yes, that's what I like, that's what I like!" She growled with lust by his dominance and how he's being rough with her now!

She groaned and moaned, wrapping her tail around his waist to prompt him to move harder.

"This time, I'm not holding back!" he growled in pleasure, thrusting harder and harder.

"Unhh, Rasticore!" She moaned loudly, bucking as he was doing this.

He then bit down to her side, making her gasp in shock before blushing, watching the wound of hers instantly healing.

"Two can play at that game," she panted, catching by surprise when she suddenly pulled out and pounce on top of him. 

Pinning him down by the shoulders, she thrusts back onto him as he cried out in pleasure and roared when she bit down hard on his neck, blood spraying out a little.

He gasped in pleasure from the bite, growling and roaring a bit as he thrusted harder and harder on to her.

"So fucking good!" he muttered, "Even better when you're like this!"

She whipped back her head, blood coating her mouth as bits of blood splattered at some areas while she rode him.

"Is that so? Then let's make this game more even and better when I milked you dry!" Her thrusts became harder and more rough after she said that.

"Ungh, fuck!" he shouted, pumping hard into her.

She growled and screeched, the shark-like part within turning her more on as her sexual drive increased.

She screamed a bit when he thrust forward, pushing her down on the bed as he pummels her down hard until she felt limp and completely drunk from the lust and pleasure.

He thrusted more and more during this time, roaring loudly with restored frills flapped up.

"FUCK YES!!" he shouted.

Finally, he shot inside her.

She screamed by the heavy load filling her womb and spilling out of her. 

"Oh god, that feels so good!!" She panted, her tongue sticking out with drool dribbling out. 

She looked down to where they are connected.

The male and female blushed at what had happened.

"I am loving myself as Miseria," she panted happily, leaning her forehead to his.

"Now I can repopulate the Rippletails anytime soon," she smirked.

"Yeah, I know." he said to her.

She nuzzled him a bit, smiling that she was now his and nothing could take that away.

"I just...I just..." she yawned a bit, flopping to the bed.

"You need to rest for now, my love," he said to her with a grin.

She nodded weakly, "You're probably right. Tomorrow's going to be hard work for me to learn being a Septarian."

She rubs his stomach as she glances at him slyly, "I can't help but feel like getting a little toys for this."

She then lied back with a soft smile, happy that things were going to be better.

Once she was asleep, however, Rasticore began to worry. He now had a future, but there was still one thing he had to take care of.

He did not tell the newly named Miseria about it nor did he tell Kandy or Toffee, even after learning that there was a way for him to come back, but...

Once he was sure she was in a full deep sleep, Rasticore glanced at the stained clothing, then opened the closet filled with pants, taking the dress pants in the middle and placing them on with an old pair of purple boots and the cape he lended Kandy earlier.

He needed to tell that woman. He needed to break it off gently, especially with that current unstability she was going through.

It was only just to scare people, not truly hurting anyone after all...right?

After departing through the window, he snatched up the familiar chainsaw that was behind the house, taking it as he, remembering what Taffy had done earlier, slapped it, activating the chainsaw before making an X shape portal, jumping in before it closed.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Skooled & Miseria's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasticore goes off to meet with Meteora, though after witnessing what horror he sees, considers finally getting away for good, though not only does it cause him to get blown up, but make Miseria furious at Meteora, both going berserk. And as the events finish up, someone has a sense of her brother being alive somewhere!

Chapter 8: Skooled & Miseria's Fury

Miseria was floating in water. She doesn't know where she is but all she can see is water all around her.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing throughout the vast emptiness.

A bright blue glow shone from behind her, prompting her to turn around as she gasped at what appeared before her.

A giant blue Megalodon with trinkets around the fins.

"Miseria....formerly known as Taffy.....," the shark spoke, her feminine voice melodious like a lullaby despite her ferocious appearance.

She looked surprised, asking, "W...who are you?"

She slowly swam toward the creature.

"I am one the goddess of the Rippletails. Ruc." The creatures said.

"Ruc?" She gasped silently, "I saw you....on the murals that The Oracle made. Wh....Why are you here?"

The giant shark closes her eyes briefly, "Your soul is human, but your heart is Septarian. Thanks to Glossaryck's objective of reviving my people, you shall be my herald of the Rippletails."

"Me....a herald...?" She was stunned by a shark goddess bestowing her the title of becoming the beacon of reviving the extinct Rippletail tribe.

"Wow," she smiled, "I can't wait to tell them."

"Then you have my blessing," Ruc stated. "Awaken."

Finally, everything glowed.

***

In the bedroom, the newly made Rippletail moaned softly, hugging the pillow a bit, oblivious to what was happening in the real world.

***

Rasticore had arrived to a clearing, the same area where he was first employed by that woman, the one named Heinous.

Sure he knew her real name was Meteora Butterfly, but he felt Heinous fit this woman better because of the attitude.

Rasticore glanced around, searching for any sign of her or Gemini, preparing to tell them the entire truth and finally quit being with her.

For Rasticore, during his recovery as he waited for Taffy to awaken in her reborn form, had gone off searching for his dimensional chainsaw, one he personally made.

He was fortunate to have found where the Magical High Commission kept the most valuables and quickly got out.

Finally, he noticed the old woman, her arms more red as she glanced at the St. Olga's school not far from where they were with Gemini watching.

He breathed a sigh, dusting his dress pants, hoping to get it over with. It had to end. That silly nonsense of her crushing on him was getting on his nerves for the past six months and he needed to tell her.

At that moment, the fanged woman with her ears pointy turned, noticing the male as she smirked, "Rasticore! You came to me!"

He looked unsure how to say it, speaking, "Yeah, about that. Listen, it's about you and me-"

"Not now." she glanced at him, "I already know what must be done: We're going back to the school and learn more of myself. You can confess whatever feelings you have for me later."

She then motioned the two as she pointed, "Right now...we have a school to invade."

"Uh we're not killing the girls in there...are we?" he asked.

"No, we're just intimidating them, mostly just to scare them off." she stated, "After all, my knowledge of who I was is more important."

For some reason, Rasticore did not find those words comforting at all. And he had hoped Taffy...no Miseria would find him fast.

***

Miseria, meanwhile, stirred and started to awaken a bit, getting up as she yawned.

"Huh?" She notices that she was alone on the bed and there was no sign if Rasticore. Using her newfound shark smelling ability, she sniffs the air for any traces of him but found out he has left via portal.

"Don't tell me's going to confess to that Meteora witch," she grumbled, stepping out of bed and snatching up her clothes.

She dressed in the newer clothing once more, then looked at herself in the mirror. They were somewhat tight, but the goth-looking punk clothing fit her perfectly.

She then looked at the door, sighing a bit. It was probably for the best she went alone this time.

"I wonder if Umbra would agree to my plan," she wondered to herself before opening the door and darting out.

She glanced at the desk, looking at the familiar dimensional scissors, quickly taking it and opening a portal, entering it.

Besides, Toffee and Kandy would be fine without her.

***

Rasticore waited outside the building, hearing the voices of young girls all trying to fight back and screaming. He knew they were outmatched, but he had to make it quick.

After all, once they were done with Heinous' truth, he would tell her.

After breathing a heavy sigh, exhaling the air he inhaled, he put on his somewhat scary face, then when it was all quiet, that was the signal.

He then quickly used his chainsaw, opening a portal leading to the inside.

When he peeked his head in, he smirked as he said rhetorically, "Did you miss me?"

He gave a huge grin with the fake princesses all shocked as Rasticore stepped through, the male trying to act scary to them.

At that moment, the roaring Meteora jumped through the window with the princesses mostly running.

However, one with multiple arms quickly tried to fight back, though she quickly overpowered her, breaking the stick and pouncing on her, pinning her to the wall for a moment.

As Gemini chuckled, Meteora led them down the halls.

However, the girl named Princess Arms freed herself, darting to the front as the trio marched onward.

"All right, girls!" she shouted, "Plan B!"

The princesses, most of them fake save for the one named Princess Spiderbite, all quickly snatched whatever they could use for weapons, quickly taking the shortcut to cut the three off.

Up ahead, the three marched onward, hoping to find what Meteora was looking for.

However, the princesses stopped them, each holding pillows as they glared.

"Hold it right there!" Princess Arms with determination glared, "If you wanna get to the brunch room, you're gonna have to go through us!"

Annoyed, Rasticore easily activated the chainsaw, the girls gasping as the three ran toward them.

As he slashed some pillows, the girls scream and ran quickly, everyone darting away with one smashing through the brunch room.

Once she blew up part of the area, with a small explosion, the three continued onward.

There, it had to be enough for them to stop, he thought. At least he could...

Finally, Meteora looked at one particular door, furiously breaking it off as he and Gemini followed.

Could it be where the truth about her might be? And if so, could he actually pull it off and get out of it soon?

***

Meanwhile, somewhere at the forest somewhere, a portal opened up as out stepped the familiar lizard girl, tripping and falling to the ground as she groaned.

"I should have taken a little precaution over there," she mumbled as she gets onto her feet and dusting herself.

"Now where would you be now, Rasticore? I hope you don't get your ass pummeled."

She senses a sharp electrical jolt. She realizes that sharks have sixth senses and can detect electrical fields.

"He must be here...he has to be." she said.

She then went onward, using the new scent picking ability to find them. She had hoped she wasn't too late.

***

Rasticore, though his body and face acted stoic, couldn't believe what he had learned. That horrid Mewman, Shastacan, having to send her to be raised by that robot.

In his heart, he felt a bit sorry for her. Maybe if Miseria wasn't so hellbent on overprotecting him, let alone have that stupid Florence Nightingale effect toward him, she would have at least comforted that woman, he thought as he saw her heartbroken.

Just then, he watched the angered woman punch the woman robot, smashing it and breaking her.

Then, to his shock and fear, dropping the chainsaw in shock, he saw the woman starting to bulk a bit, her hair loose, her horns growing, her eyes looking more insane with teeth more sharp, and more surprising, she was starting to become younger!

And from the way she was going, she wanted to steal Mewni, though probably destroy it in the process.

He knew he was fucked as hell if he continued to be with...

"Hey!" a voice called out to them.

The lizard and cyclops turned, noticing the princesses, all looking determined with the floating unicorn head, Ponyhead, glaring with the horn glowing.

"This school has become so dear to me since I got here ten minutes ago, and I did not come here to watch you destroy it!" Ponyhead shouted in anger.

Afterward, the more monstrous woman growled at the princesses, the group looking horrified with Rasticore starting to realize where this was going.

"Ooh, you know what?" Ponyhead said with worry, "You are clearly going through some things that, actually, I'm just gonna circle back later. Wow."

Just then, Meteora charged at them, most screaming with Rasticore, realizing what she was going to do, quickly snatched one of them, the one who was the Spiderbite princess.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Where are you taking me?"

He could hear the screams of horror, wincing as some breaking and blood splattering noises were heard. He knew what was going on and he knew what was happening...

Meteora was going to kill everyone!

Quickly, he pushed the teen as she asked, "Hey, what are you doing? Why are you helping me?"

"You have to get out!" he demanded, "She's clearly insane! You need to leave."

"But what about the others?" Spiderbite asked.

More screams of dying were heard as the two realized what was happening.

"Uh nevermind." she said with fear, "And uh...thank you. I guess you're not evil after all as they say about all lizards."

Finally, she hopped out safely from the window, using her own dimensional scissors to escape.

"That's a stereotype and bad rumor!" he shouted to the girl that had escaped.

He needed to be outside, he had to escape while he still had a chance, he had to...

However, Rasticore realized he had left his chainsaw back with Meteora.

"Fuck!" he muttered.

Then, he saw the chainsaw tossed far from the school, making him realize, "Double fuck! Now I HAVE to go through her!"

***

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!" She growled to herself as she races through the woods, following Rasticore's scent and following the jolts thanks to her new shark senses.

"Rasticore, don't make me hurt you like what Deadpool's girlfriend did to him on Valentine's Day!" She growled in anger, her pace getting faster and faster.

***

Outside the school, Meteora, proud with a sadistic grin, held Ponyhead's horn, relieved that she needed to take it out on hurting the flying head and hopefully killed all the others.

She dropped it as she proudly watched the onward space.

Rasticore, meanwhile, approached to where Meteora was. She looked distracted and this was his chance.

"I'm just gonna sneak pass you," he muttered quietly, hoping she didn't hear him.

However, as he tried to sneak away, the woman, smirking without turning her head, only asked, "Oh Rasticore?"

Shit, he thought as he found himself caught.

With robotic arm held to hold his head and acting meekly with a meek smile, he replied, "Hmmmm?"

Slowly, she turned insanely and slyly, slowly speaking, "Looks like it's just you and me now."

This was not good. If he rejected her fully, she would blow him up once more. If he didn't and accepted whatever she had in store, she would have still blown him up.

Either way, he was screwed by this yandere half monster. And worst of all, he had realized that she was that baby, the same baby who nearly killed Toffee.

So finally, he only looked up, acting uneasy, "Yeah, about that..."

He then began thinking about the times he had with Taffy and the time he had when she became Miseria after that.

But in his current position, he had to act fast in order to get back to her.

He then grinned, eye half closed as he started speaking with hand closed, "I really appreciate you nursing me back to health and all, but, uh..."

He then looked nervously toward Meteora, motioning his arms away as she drooled, continuing, "Look, y-you're great. Uh, you know that. Why am I telling you, huh?"

He then winced, angrily speaking, "Ugh! I'm so bad at these things."

He had to say the correct words now in order to escape unharmed. He had to for his own life depended on it.

Finally, he glanced at her, speaking, "I don't deserve a gal like you."

She looked a bit confused, asking, "What...?"

As he continued, she started to frown with a glare with him continuing, "Oh, I'm so busy with this job. I'm addicted to work!"

He had to use this lie. He didn't feel right about lying in front of a crazy yandere, but it was the only option he had left.

He then wiped the drool from her mouth, continuing, "Here you go."

"It's just.....it true's that chick that tried to shoot you is actually the gal I deserve," he mumbled.

"But's she dead, I saw her bled out," Meteora reminded him, not knowing that Taffy is reborn.

He then looked away, speaking calmly while continuing to lie, "But then again, she's gone and you're left, but..."

He held his heart, acting heartbroken as he spoke, "Sometimes I say to myself, "You know, Rasticore, wouldn't it be cool if you could meet Heinous, like, four years from now?""

The woman, with a frown, only spoke, "It's Meteora."

"Yeah, yeah. See? I don't even know your name." he said, acting pained to keep her from being suspicious, "Such a jerk. Ugh."

Finally, he pointed away as he continued, "Yeah. I gotta go."

As he walked away, he faked his sadness, looking back at her, speaking, "But promise me this one thing..."

He motioned his arms before placing his hands on his heart, continuing, "Twenty years from now, if we meet up and we're both still single, you'll be my soulmate."

Finally, he started walking away a bit, then stopped as he turned, looking at her worried. He didn't have a choice, so finally, he only said one thing that was truthful.

"What am I talking about? That's not gonna happen." he shrugged, slowly backing away a bit cautiously, "You're gonna find some awesome guy that's gonna steal you away from me."

Finally, he turned away and walked onward.

"I hope that went well," he whimpered in his thoughts.

***

Miseria raced through the woods until she came out of the clearing. Panting, she saw what looked like an Alcatraz-like castle.

Then, to her notice, she saw Rasticore walking away from Meteora, grinning with satisfaction that he was finally in the clear.

"Rasticore!" she grinned, preparing to go to him.

However, as she was about to, the cyclops nearing Meteora only spoke, "Looks like it's just you and me."

That did it for her and that made her furious.

In yandere angry fashion, she ripped out Gemini's heart, revealing him to be robotic, angrily tossing it to where Rasticore and Miseria were about to remeet.

Miseria, glaring, shouted as she glared, "What the fuck where you doing, Rast?!"

Rasticore, none the wiser, noticed Miseria as he grinned, speaking, "Miseria! I did it! I'm finally away from-"

However, before he could finish, the robotic heart landed on to where Rasticore stood, blowing him up as Miseria was tossed to the bushes by the sheer force.

Gemini, having witnessed this, looked at his hole as he started dying from powering down, stating, "If you wanted my heart...all you have to do...is ask..."

Finally, he shut down and collapsed lifelessly while not far away, Miseria got up, noticing to her horror at Rasticore's state.

"No, not again!" She cried.

Something SNAPPED inside of her. It was rage. But not the usual rage she has when she was human. It was the rage of a hellbent shark wanting to catch the most difficult prey with a vengeance.

She then watched as the arm, the only thing left of Rasticore, struggled to crawl away, hurrying to where she was at. However, Meteora's boot stomped on it, stopping him.

As she picked him up, the insane woman only smirked, holding it as she spoke, "Oh, Rasticore. Time to take back the throne of Mewni."

She then walked off into the night, passing by where Miseria was starting to pant and fume.

After a few moments, the Rippletail lizard girl screamed in anger and fury.

The half-monster woman heard her scream and before she could react, a metallic fist lands into her face, knocking out some teeth and blood splattered out as she was sent flying across the ground.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!!" An oh-so-familiar voice roared.

Meteora got up, spitting out some blood before she glared at the lizard woman. But there was something about her that is familiar. And it came to her clearly.

"I thought you were dead!!" She gasped.

"I'm reborn now!" she hissed.

She charges forward, teeth bared and metal claws out so she can rip her to shreds.

The half monster growled, charging before both collided hands, growling as she dropped the arm, struggling with the former human noticing her eyes starting to glow.

"Go to hell!" Miseria shouted.

"No...You go to hell!" she shouted, "For stealing what is MINE!!"

She fired the eye beams with the Rippletail yelping and evading, tumbling to snatch the arm.

She snarled, grabbing handfuls of dirt before throwing them into her face, blinding her before she lunged forward, chomping down on her shoulder as huge amounts of blood splattered out.

Her eyes turned into dangerous slits when the taste of blood hits her tongue, her shark predatory instincts activating.

As that was happening, the half monster woman growled in fury, starting to transform more, her dress bulking as she became more muscular, her entire skin turning to purple fur, and her shoes burst as she began growing, growling in anger.

"He's mine!!" she furiously shouted, slamming her fist down to the two.

"Slut!!" Miseria growled, bashing her down.

The hulked monstrous looking giant woman monster screeched in pain as Miseria started to furiously pummel her, though it did nothing to her gigantic form.

She was bashed off, knocking her into a boulder. Before Meteora could finish her off, a sudden downpour rained down as the raindrops take the form of familiar Megalodon goddess, defending Miseria's unconscious form.

"What are-?!" 

The shark roared as the rain transforms spears, jabbing into her arms and legs.

The monster woman screamed in pain, crashing and stumbling to the ground. Once she was down, Miseria angrily lifted her face.

"If you ever...EVER...come near my Rasticore ever again, you slut," she growled furiously, "I WILL fucking kill you permanently!!"

She dropped her with the lizard, frowning, "You're lucky that you're needed to be alive to start a new life."

Miseria finally picked up Rasticore, taking the chainsaw on the ground nearby before she used her own scissors, opening a portal before vanishing, leaving the stuttering woman confused.

When she was gone, Meteora only looked more fearful. She was truly and REALLY alone now.

And she had no one to...

"MONSTER!!" she heard the voice before looking up.

To her notice, a familiar hulked purple hair girl approached as she floated, furiously shouting, "PREPARE TO TASTE JUSTICE!!"

However, she was opened to the attack, smirking a bit. Perhaps she would need some soul to extend herself, she thought.

Finally, as the two collided, the eyebeams fired at Mina Loveberry.

And whatever comes next, it would no longer be a problem for the Septarians.

***

Back at Rasticore's home, when both were safely inside his home, Miseria tenderly hugged the arm with sadness.

"Rasticore..." she sadly spoke, "I should have gone with you."

The arm wiggled a bit, trying to pat her before she continued, sounding angry "But why did you have to go alone to talk to her? Couldn't you see she was even more unhinged than when my arms got slashed off?!"

She hears Deathlok whining sadly when he peeked in through the window.

"Rasticore, you big fat idiot!!" She sobbed, hugging the arm.

She cried her tears, knowing that Rasticore almost died or got raped by this woman.

"Then I just have to do what that crazy lady did before I became a Rippletail," she sniffed, "Nursing you back to health and protecting you from any scavengers."

He motioned a 'thank god it'd be you this time' kind of gesture as the arm happily tried to hug her.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" she smiled, wiping her tears.

She finally put the arm down in the covers, covering the arm part up to leave the hand exposed.

"And this time," she continued, "nothing can break us apart."

Finally, she began to ponder, "I wonder how Toffee and Kandy would react to any of what happened tonight?"

She looked out of the window, reaching her hand out to pat Deathlok's nose as he purred, "Dud Ruc just save me from getting killed?"

She looked at her reflection a bit, speaking, "Probably."

***

As she continued to look out the window, Kandy meanwhile was sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms, muttering and crying a bit.

"Mother...father, why...?" she sleep muttered in tears.

A black raptor claw reached out and stroked her face, calming her down as Toffee in Belphegor's body leaned his head next to her's.

She slightly awoke, noticing him as she sniffed, "Toffee...uh...I'm sorry, I was..."

She looked away as she continued, "I was having that nightmare again."

"Of you witnessing what your father was doing to your mother?" he asked.

"Yes..."

He sighed, letting himself growl like a raptor.

"He shouldn't have done that," he growled.

"I know..." she said, hugging him.

She nuzzled him as she continued, "I just...I wish I could have found mom."

"She will always be in your heart, Kandy." he spoke, holding her.

She sighed, looking at the male with worry, "But then again, there's the talk of Glossaryck destroying magic and such..."

"Kandy, there IS something that not even Glossaryck doesn't know about, but the Septarian and Dragon gods do." he explained.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes...during my time being dead, I learned a few things...magic will NOT completely vanish once Star destroys the Realm of Magic and she with Marco fuse the worlds together."

"So you're saying that we have to make sure that happens?"

He nodded as she looked completely bewildered.

"For now, I can only explain one thing: The magic within you, me, and other Septarians and dragons chosen...will retain the magic that is used."

She looked at her dark purple marked hands, looking concerned as he continued, "And also, Kandy..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've been noticing you masturbating for me recently, my princess," he said, "Longing for the body I once had and awaiting for the day I regain it."

"I'm sorry, I..." she began a bit meekly.

He shushed her as he smiled.

"To speak with you, in secret, I sometimes masturbated about you when I feel....'hard'.

She blushed at what he said.

"You...do?" she asked with her watching her nod.

"Of course." he slightly grinned.

"Sorry if there isn't a spell to turn me to a raptor temporary," she said to him, her tail wagging as of his.

"I mean, well...you know what I mean!" she continued.

He sighed, shaking his head with a small smile and a chuckle, "We just have to wait for the Star Raptor constellation to appear."

"I know..." she spoke, her hand downward as she slightly moaned, "But...I uh..."

The lizard in raptor glanced down, noticing her hand moving under the covers, chuckling slightly.

"Being a naughty princess right now?" he cooed.

She yelped and covered herself with the blanket.

"Oh Kandy," he chuckled. He nuzzled into her back before walking out, "I will be checking on Taf-Miseria."

The mention of Miseria got her out of the bed.

"Huh?" she asked, "Toffee!"

At Rasticore's home, Miseria was asleep in the bed, though she is sprawled lazily with Rasticore's arm about to be taken by a pack of compys.

She muttered and waved, "Shoo...don't take him..." she sleepily spoke, trying to cling and tug the arm, the compys pulling back.

There was a screech, making the compys scatter in fear as Toffee enters.

Once Toffee came, he looked at the arm that had been Rasticore's, then face palmed in annoyance.

"Miseria, did something happen that doesn't involve us joining you?" He whacks her awake with his tail.

She snorted a bit, yawning a little before noticing, "Oh, it's you, Toffee."

She then slowly got up, glaring at the arm, stating, "Yes! Rasticore was with that Heinous again, trying to break it off. AND of course, he got himself blown up!"

The arm wagged with fear, knowing he was in trouble.

"You.....WHAT!?" Toffee snapped, almost roaring out thanks to the raptor body he's inhabiting.

The raptor furiously growled to the arm, almost chomping at what remained of Rasticore.

"You just got restored last night, fucking dumbass!" he growled, letting his temper out in fury for the first time in years, "And you had the audacity to go to it alone AND without anyone to protect you!? You could have died permanently! She would be heartbroken! Kandy would be heartbroken!"

Miseria looked stunned, seeing this side of Toffee for the first time.

Toffee almost let the raptor instinct take over when he tried to chomp on the arm if it weren't for Miseria snatching his arms away from the snapping jaws of a velociraptor.

"What are you-?!" she prepared to curse.

Toffee, realizing what he was doing, sighed a bit, calming down as he said, "I'm sorry...I just...this is the first time in years I've been this angry. Not since...not since..."

"Since you saw one of the Butterflies killed your family?" She guessed.

"Yes..." he nodded.

"You have the right to get mad for what she did," Miseria advised, "She murdered your family in something they never done. What kind of queen murders an innocent family like that?"

"One who managed to secretly become a Solarian herself before her death." he bitterly spoke. "I don't even know where the eggs were, but never seeing my unborn siblings is worse...I just...I just wish..."

"Look, we're family now," she smiled, "And besides, I'll be there. Kandy and Rasticore will be too...as long as Rasticore doesn't do anything stupid like be with that crazy woman ever again."

The Dragontail arm waved in agreement before Toffee held the hand part, speaking, "One other thing...the Queen of Darkness, from what the spirits had told me...she would return."

He then looked seriously, stating, "And when the time comes for her to reclaim her throne, THEN we shall ask of her."

"Ask what?" Miseria spoke in confusion.

"To help us in the night of the Star Raptor to retrieve my body." he calmly said.

The former human looked a bit surprised at what he said as did the perplexed arm.

***

Meanwhile, somewhere in the darkness, as one lizard figure was humping another different lizard, the two moaning in estacy due to them mating as a couple, both moaning loudly as their night was just about complete.

All of a sudden, the male stopped, noticing something wrong with her.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked her.

"Yes..." she spoke, "For some reason...he's alive...my brother's alive."

"Kushina, you're not saying....?" The male tried to say.

"Cyril....? I am grateful that the Wintertails took me in when they found my egg. But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you," the female said.

The female and male smiled, then kissed lovingly before she got up and grabbed her things.

"I'll come back afterwards, my love." she blushed, departing from the room.

"Be safe," he said with worry.

After a few moments of her being gone, he looked concerned before following after.

Besides, he had to make sure he kept an eye on her.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Star Raptor Night & Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery is made about Toffee no longer being the last and afterward, get Queen Eclipsa's help to recover Toffee's body when the Star Raptor night is about to commence while the mention of a potion that could restore Rasticore's body faster is discussed about, making it their next mission after the Toffee body restoration.

Chapter 9: Star Raptor Night & Reunion

A week had passed since the events that had happened. Miseria, Kandy, Toffee, and the raptors did what they could to nurse Rasticore back to health, only this time Rasticore was in better company and at where he truly needed to be.

As that happened, news had been spread around Septarsis that Moon Butterfly, the queen of Mewni, had gone missing and Eclipsa had reclaimed the throne, Heinous permanently destroyed while Meteora was reborn.

During this time, as the unborn eggs were being raised, Rasticore was slowly growing back, his small chest, legs, and tail having been reformed with the head slowly starting to form.

Rasticore, himself, tried to grow a little faster in the process, though even then, it would always leave him temporarily deformed until he was returned to normal.

Miseria, meanwhile, had enjoyed being a lizard for some time now, starting to get the hang of being a Rippletail.

One time, she discovers the use of her gills when she swam into a lake to catch some prehistoric fish for them to snack on. She was amazed that she can breathe in and out of water.

As for Kandy, she had trained with Toffee on trying her best to control her powers within: Her ice powers, her dark powers, even her fire breathing technique.

Toffee, himself, however, had taken pride to be, at least, one with the pack, though he still missed being a lizard in a suit.

Lucifer and Lilith approached him, chittering at him as the female raptor nuzzled him, trying her best to comfort him.

"Thank you for comforting me....all of you," he smiled at his raptors, nuzzling them.

Kandy smiled as she patted the male, grinning, "At least we're together in this."

At that moment, a noise was heard, the raptors noticing as they growled, preparing to pounce.

"Who's there?" she glared, slowly making an ice dagger, preparing to fight.

To their surprise, a strange raptor with snowy white scales with fur crowning its head, neck and tail tuft comes out of the greenery, being ridden by someone wearing thick fur.

"A snow raptor?" Kandy looked surprised. She never seen any of the snow dinosaurs outside of the Frozen Wastelands, home of the Wintertail tribe.

"From the Wintertail tribe?" he spoke cautiously.

The snow raptor growled and chittered behind to someone.

A woman, a lizard woman, steps out from the bushes and from behind the raptor, wearing what looked like a white dire wolf pelt with the hood forming a hood over a kimono.

Toffee's eyes widened a bit when he picks up the woman's scent.

"Wait...she's..." he began, slowly approaching.

The woman removed her hood, showing her long bluish black hair, green eyes, and gray-purple scales head.

He froze at the spot, jaw wide open as the two met each others' eyes. They can feel it. The bond only egg-laying creatures share. The bond of siblings.

"You.....," he whispered, taking careful steps towards her.

"Is that...?" she spoke.

The two then touched claws a bit, their fingers touching one another.

"B.....brother...?" She whispered, looking ready to cry.

The rider lifted his hood up, revealing to be a Wintertail with purple hair with chest mane and wrist furs, has red markings under his eyes and a violet tail tuft.

"This is your brother? I can sense his spirit in this raptor," the Wintertail whispered.

"Impossible," he spoke, "I thought...I thought I lost all my family."

"No..." she grinned with some tears, "I'm still here. Kushina's still here."

She hugged the raptor, stunning him before he leaned his head down and closes his eyes, tears streaking down his cheeks.

The Wintertail hops off the snow raptor and slowly approaches them.

Kandy, meanwhile, looked amazed at her before the dragon smiled a bit.

"Wow..." she grinned to her, "so this is your sister, Toffee."

"I thought I was all alone, but here she is," he pulled back, looking saddened, "Where were you?"

The woman smiled as the Wintertail puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's a long story," he explained, "But as you can see...it led me to lose my body...there IS a way to get it back, but it has to be on the Star Raptor night."

"I see," she smiled, "Dragoth must have heard you and decided to help you."

He nodded before turning to the Wintertail, "And who is this?"

"Kanashimi, I'm uh...well..." she began, trying to say the right words.

He glanced at her, speaking, "Is that...a dragon?"

"Half," he tells them, "She is a result of a loveless marriage between Seth and Kinjiru the dragon."

The dragon winced, ducking with fear as she said, "Please don't hurt me."

Both paused as they looked at one another, then at her. They had never seen someone like her before.

"There's no need to fear us," the Wintertail tried to reassure, approaching her, "We won't hurt someone close to Kushina's brother."

As he said that, Miseria, arriving with the big arm and somewhat deformed lizard on sling and eggs on carriage, looked surprised.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked as she arrived, "Brother?"

"It would seem that I'm not the only Phagetail of my family left." Toffee explained to the Rippletail.

"And is that...a Rippletail?" Kushina gasped.

"Formerly a human called Taffy," Miseria shrugged with a grin.

She smirked when she sees the Wintertail, "What kind of lizard is that?"

She notices that he has ACTUAL fur around his wrist, chest mane and his tail tuft, "Is that fur?"

"That's a Wintertail," Kushina said, "He's my uh...lover."

"Oh gosh, you two fell in love?" the dragon girl smiled, "How wonderful."

The Wintertail bowed down in greeting, "My name is Cyril. When we found Kushina's egg after the purge, our tribe took her in as our own and when we first met....," he smiled, "It was love at first sight."

The snow raptor screeched in glee. One of the raptors, Mammon, peeks under the snow raptor's tail, making it frown before putting its tail away.

"That's Korihana," Kushina introduced, petting the snow raptor, "Seems we have a strong connection with raptors, huh, brother?"

"The raptor is strong and has a sense greater than I." he replied.

"And symbolises Dragoth, The Velociraptor God of Death," she added.

Cyril took notice of the arm Miseria is carrying until realization hit him, "Oh my...Did something happen to your lover, Miseria?"

"Yes, very yes!" she frowned, "The Heinous bitch did this to him."

Cyril then glanced at her belly a bit, noticing something as he asked, "And how are you feeling about it?"

"Angry, yet relieved, but mostly hungry a lot." she said, pondering in concern, "I wonder why, though?"

He suddenly puts his hand on her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shoves his hand away.

"Listening," Cyril said.

After a few moments, he listened a bit, then felt something as he realized something: Heartbeats. There was something inside.

"Tell me...have you mated?" he asked.

"Well...before he blew up, we did." She meekly replied.

"Then congratulations...you will have wondrous children. You're pregnant."

The small lizard and Rippletail both looked stunned at what he said.

"WHAT!?" she screamed in astonishment.

"You are pregnant," he confirmed, "And at the same stage as Kushina."

"Pregnant!?" the dragon spoke in surprise.

As she said that, Rasticore tried to faint, but couldn't due to the deformity and condition he was currently on.

"But I checked myself when I was a human I wasn't," she yelped, "And mating season was over before I became like this!"

"Sometimes, things unexpectedly happens," Kushina phrased.

"Still...it's amazing that we were able to find you alive and well here, brother, and expand our families." she smiled.

The female hugged the male in raptor carefully.

"And I hope that nothing horrible ever comes between any of us." she said to him.

"Wow, we're going to be great parents," Kandy smiled, "Though it might be awkward for you for a while 'til Star Raptor night, Toffee."

At that moment, the dragon girl began realizing something, asking Toffee, "So when IS the Star Raptor night again?"

"In two nights," he answered, "Best we prepare for what's coming."

The six raptors chittered eagerly, excitedly to meet with their master in his new body again.

"Oh my gosh!" she grinned.

Miseria then pondered, "Too bad Rasticore has to wait another few months to be restored."

However, the Wintertail lizard only grinned a bit, speaking, "Well, there IS a way for him to be restored faster in a matter of one month...maybe what was lost as well."

The Rippletail and Dragontail both looked stunned at what he had just said.

"It'll be risky," he said, "But it can help regenerate your lover back to normal in the Frozen Wastelands."

Miseria looked at the tiny Rasticore. It would be nice to have him back to his normal size sooner.

"All that is left now," Toffee spoke, "Is to find the remains of my old body to fully complete it."

"But where is it?" she asked.

"I have no idea...but perhaps Eclipsa might know." he spoke with determination.

"Who?" Miseria perked up.

"The Queen of Darkness," Cyril tells her, "She's the first Butterflies to become a monster sympathizer after she fell in love with one."

Rasticore motioned his arm a bit, trying to wave and try to speak something, despite voiceless, like a 'it's true' kind of gestures.

"Eclipsa?" Kandy pondered, "Wasn't she the same queen that helped get your mom and dad together?" she asked Toffee.

"From the stories they once told me," he said.

"Sweet, a Butterfly who became a sympathizer," Miseria smiled, glad to hear a Butterfly begins to care for monster kind, "She must have made lots of enemies by becoming a sympathizer."

"She did, and worst of all, the High Commission got rid of her daughter and replaced the true heir with a fake," Kushina sadly said.

The Rippletail frowned in disbelief, "The High Commission just did something much worse than Toffee killing Comet."

The newcomers looked a bit surprised from the explanation.

"You...killed a Mewman queen?" she asked her brother.

"He did it to save us." Kandy quickly said.

"Yeah," Miseria nodded, "Also, your family was murdered by a Butterfly who falsely accused them for not doing anything to the Mewmans."

Kushina covered her mouth in horror and leaned into Cyril, holding her as she wept in shock.

"It was the same thing that happened to Rasticore when he was younger," Kandy explained, "but at least the Metaltails kept him alive and well."

"I see," Kushina said.

Each paused a bit awkwardly after that.

"You said getting the ingredients for Rasticore's regeneration would be risky," Kandy said to Cyril, "And it can only be found in the Frozen Wastelands. How risky can it be?"

"VERY if you don't have anything to get through the cold." he stated.

"I see," Toffee frowned, "Then we'll have to get the ingredients while the rest of us get to Eclipsa...starting tomorrow. For I have a feeling we'll be safely able to ask."

"Without having to meet up with that Mina woman," Miseria growled.

"Mina? Mina Loveberry? The last Solarian who escaped the Gods' punishments?" Kushina gaped in shock.

She nodded, "And I was saved by Ruc when Meteora was about to kill me."

"Wow," Kushina grinned.

"AND it would be without Star Butterfly around, so she won't know I'm there." Toffee said, "Besides, they still believe I'm dead at this point, so until things are settled and the heat dies down, she and Moon can NOT know I'm still around."

"But I bet they'll be surprised there's a dimension where dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals didn't die out," she spoke out, "But we etter make sure it won't be noticed because poachers might wanna kill them or worst, capture them and showcase them like circus animals."

"Don't forget the chimeras and enhanced dinosaurs," Kandy reminded.

Cyril and Kushina got onto Korihana, ready to lead them, "It's best you get some warmer clothes before going to my homeland. Snow dinosaurs and us, Wintertails, have a good reason to have fur."

"Well do our best." Kandy smiled.

Finally, as they began heading off, Rasticore only looked concerned as he realized one thing...

With all this going on, who would watch the eggs?

***

"Oh my," the woman figure gasped, finishing listening to the story.

It was the next day when the raptors, dragon, and dire wolf had arrived to the new Monster Town. They had waited until Star, Marco, and the queen's husband were surely out of town to approach her, to explain.

At first, she looked as if she didn't believe any of the story. But the more she listened, the more the woman with spade marks started to slowly believe them. Especially Kandy, who had explained the entire Comet situation.

"And that's our story, Eclipsa," Kandy explained, though kept the sex details out.

"Yep, I became a Rippletail so I resurrect the extinct Rippletail tribe," she files in.

The Mewman smiled, speaking, "Well...I guess I'm not the only one who's a monster lover anymore."

Miseria chuckled, "By the way, it's Miseria now. Taffy the human is dead after Rast saved me from death."

"Oh." Eclipsa only said, "Still, why need me?"

"That's the point we're getting to," Toffee stated, "We need you to find the remains of my body. It was crushed somewhere at Mewni castle."

She was surprised by this reveal and ponder for a moment, "What we're dealing with is Septarian divinity. I understood the Gods of Septarsis would allow me to help you since I am on the monsters' side. It would be a little difficult transferring your soul into your body that Dragoth would give on the night of the Star Raptor constellation, but I will try."

The raptors sighed in relief that she is going to help.

"Thank you," Kandy smiled, giving her a small handshake.

"Besides, Kandy," the Mewman Queen continued, "I know what it's like to be separated from your loved ones."

She then glanced back at the crystallized giant red furred figure with four eyes and white hair tied in ponytail at the top with sadness.

Kushina bit her lip a bit,looking down with grief.

"After one of the Butterflies killed our family, my egg was found by the Wintertails and they took me in as their own. I was revealed to them when I was ten that I am actually a Phagetail. I was happy when I met Cyril during mating season and fell in love with him. And that's when I felt that my brother is alive somewhere."

"Wow..." Eclipsa smiled with some tears, "That's so touching."

She then picked up what seemed to be a familiar baby in a baby footie pajamas, putting her in the baby harness as she opened her umbrella wand.

"Let's find the body." she spoke.

Rasticore only looked a bit worried at the baby she had with her while Miseria started to glare at it.

"Back....off.....witch....!" She emphasized slowly, slowly walking away from the baby and giving her the stink eye.

Meteora gave her a confused look. Why was that lizard woman threatening her?

She then muttered, "Probably as bad as this Marco."

At the sound of the name, the infant half monster angrily hissed.

The Rippletail jumped, stunned by her reaction again before slowly walking away.

"Damn, and I thought I had bad issues," she muttered.

***

At the ruins of the Mewni kingdom, the group searched around the broken town. It had been abandoned ever since the attack of Meteora Heinous.

"Now..." Toffee pondered, "My body is somewhere where the castle ruins are...hopefully they never fixed it where my corpse was at."

The raptors sniffed the ground to search for Toffee's body remains. Not wanting to shame himself, Toffee sniffed the ground for his scent until he spots a fat squirrel nearby. And his raptor instincts tells him to eat it but he shakes it off.

"Toffee....," he tells him as he turns his back, "Have some dignity."

Before he knew it, he spun around and lunged at the squirrel, killing it and beginning to eat it.

"What is happening to me!?" He cried out in dismay as he rips the squirrel to shreds and eating the innards.

"Uh Toffee?" Kandy spoke with worry, "Are you...are you okay?"

"I don't know why I did that." he spoke with confusion.

He begins to eat the squirrel again as the raptors stared at him in awkwardness.

"Why does it taste AMAZING!?" He cried out in dismay, his face covered in blood until Kushina pulled him away, wiping his face clean with a handkerchief.

"Oh dear, if you don't get into your new body, you would end up acting more of a raptor than a Septarian," she said in worry.

"Yipes!" Kandy spoke. And to think she wanted to be a raptor temporarily in those kinky times.

"We have to find the body, fast!" she shouted, flying around a bit with fear.

Miseria glanced at some of the rubble of the castle grounds, looking a bit.

The corpse had to be somewhere...but where?

Just then, she felt something on her shoe before looking downward.

She finds a tar-covered skeleton of a hand.

As she glared, Rasticore noticed something odd, the Rippletail glaring, "Who the fuck left all this goo over here?"

The giant arm lizard, however, tugged her and pointed to a broken pillar where the skeleton goo hand led them to.

"What is it, Rasticore?" she asked the small lizard.

She looked a bit carefully at it, looking around a little before looking back at the hand, finally noticing a fallen eye on the ground.

"Holy crap, I think we found a dead body," she said in shock. She cups her hands around her mouth and yelled, "GUYS, WE FOUND HIS BODY!!"

The others approached, Kandy gasping as she remembered the vision of what she saw.

"Oh gods..." she spoke, "it's even worse than up close."

"Let me guess," Eclipsa spoke, "This is how you died, correct?"

"Yes." he bluntly said.

The women lifted the fallen pillar up with her wand magic. When Miseria saw the body, she nearly vomitted.

"Oh my god," she gagged.

In tears, Kandy slowly scooped the remains, "Oh god...I...I should have stayed with you, Toffee...I should have-"

"Then you would have gotten obliterated by Star." he bluntly said to her, "And I didn't want to risk losing you like when I nearly did that night with you and your father."

Kushina notices the sun beginning to set, "It's getting dark. The night the Star Raptor appearing is going to start any time now."

The queen using her wand then tossed the pillar aside, breaking it to pieces as the remains were quickly scooped.

"Then you best hurry," she said to them before smiling, "And be careful."

"Of course we will," Kandy spoke, holding the jar with the body goo and eyes, one looking peeled a bit, inside.

"And now, if you'll excuse me," Eclipsa spoke, "It's almost Meteora's bedtime. Take care."

She opened her umbrella wand, then she with the happy baby yawning and waving waved goodbye to the reptiles, departing with her mother.

"I don't know if we're going to make it on time!" Cyril spoke, "Even my snow raptor's speed won't be enough to get us there."

Miseria, however, looked at her dimensional scissors, smirking, "Then we'll just have to take a shortcut."

She slashes open a portal, jumping in fast as the rest followed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Miseria," Kandy said with worry.

"And I hope that the Oracle is there..." Miseria muttered quietly.

Rasticore only watched with concern as they went through the portal with him being carried by his pregnant soon to be wife.

***

Somewhere at a village of a sort, the group came to the village area, Rasticore, due to being mostly naked in his deformed form with harness covering his crotch, shivering.

"Holy crap! That's so cold!!!" Miseria shrieked, hugging herself and shivering.

"It's so chilly!" the dragon shivered.

Cyril looked a bit before pointing to a tent, saying, "Go to my tent. There's some warm clothes for you to wear for the time being."

The normal raptors screeched and wntered quickly as Korihana followed, looking fine in the cold thanks to her fur and being adaptable in the Frozen Wastelands just like the rest of the snow dinosaurs.

"Is the Frozen Wastelands always this cold!?" Miseria complained.

Cyril chuckled, "Yes. But the Wintertails had always adapted."

After a few moments, the group came out dressed in the warm clothing similar to Kushina.

Then, the sky began clearing as the stars appeared in the night sky.

Toffee and Kushina scanned the skies for any form of constellations. A moment later, the raptor spots the bright glowing yellow star that forms the Star Raptor's eye.

"There!" he spoke, pointing up, "That's it!"

"Get ready!" Cyril took out the jar with the tar and eye, "Because whatever Dragoth planned for Toffee would be mindblowing and unexpected."

"So he'll be nude when he's restored?" Miseria curiously asked.

Kandy meekly spoke quickly, "I brought some pants for him. He's lucky he's got the same pants size as Rasticore."

"Don't worry, I got a coat for him as well since it's chilly here." Kushina said.

They looked at the stars glowing as the jar was opened.

"I hope this works," Kandy said.

Rasticore nodded a 'me too' gesture.

Toffee sighed, trying to calm himself, "I hope Dragoth knows what he's doing for me as his loyal servant."

He took the jar with his remains and dashed to the center of the clearing, opening the lid and sitting down, head lowered in a prayer.

Kandy patted him as the Wintertail lizard began to pray, the group watching him performing some sort of ritual.

As that happened, Toffee in raptor body grunted and struggled, trying to keep the beast side under control.

"Just a little longer, Toffee, please!" Kandy spoke, trying to calm him.

Light shone down from the sky when the stars formed the Star Raptor image in the sky. The jar with the tar inside began to rattle and the substance glowing when the raptor suddenly began to screech in pain, a green aura whisking out of him.

They watched as the aura went upward before the goo was starting to break out of the jar.

Dark clouds appeared in the sky as red eyes flashed out before a large black velociraptor appeared out of the clouds, looking down at Toffee.

"You have done well, Toffee," Dragoth spoke, "You have passed the tests I have given to you before the destruction of your body."

"Holy crap, the Phagetails worship a god of death!?" Miseria whispered in shock, fear evident because of the bone-chilling voice.

"Yes, I have, My Lord," Toffee bowed, "And we will make sure the Mewmans' magic will be destroyed and Mina Loveberry will never escape her fate."

"Gosh..." Kandy spoke.

"And magic for the rest of us?" Miseria asked.

The raptor turned, smiling to them.

"Magic or no magic, we have bestowed our own version of magic onto those who show no hatred to another species," Dragoth announced, "This kind of magic will not harm anyone or any Septarian or sympathizer ever again, I promise that."

"And Mina? How are you guys going to punish her?" Miseria spoke out.

"You shall see...but for now..."

Dragoth then turned to the soul and goop, the jar breaking as he spoke, "It is time, Toffee!"

The raptor picks up the goop, clenching it into his claws before he opens it, revealing a fully formed and healed body of Toffee but his hair much longer and has black flame-like markings around his left eye. 

"It'll hurt a little bit, Belphegor," he reassured the black raptor.

With a screech, green energy was pulled out of Belphegor as the raptor representing sloth nearly fainted, the other six darting to his side with worry.

As they watched, Rasticore and Miseria looked amazed as the body was growing to actual lizard monster size, the goop disappearing into the body, Kandy blushing as his penis grew the same length and size as Rasticore's, the same size she remembered.

"Oh my gosh!" Miseria spoke, "He's as sexy as you are!"

Rasticore slightly blushed a bit as Kandy realized, taking out the pair of jeans she brought. She sadly could not find any suit pants that were black unfortunately.

"This will have to do," Kandy spoke as she approached the body absorbing the soul into his heart, the hair blowing as it did so.

The body began to stir as Toffee slowly opens his eyes. Kandy, however, gasped in shock when she noticed that his left eye has a black sclera with the iris blood red in color and pupil slitted.

"I gifted him the Eye of Penance," Dragoth announced, "He can punish any of the sinful by just making them look into his new eye."

The dragon smiled to Toffee looked at her, the dragon speaking, "It looks...um interesting."

"Kandy..." he spoke a bit, "I suppose I could learn to tolerate some magic."

Slowly, Toffee got up as Kandy, looking away a bit, spoke, "Sorry you didn't have any black pants that survived, Toffee. Um...this was the best I could come up with."

Toffee sighed, glancing at the denim given to him. He wasn't much into denim, but it would have to do.

After dressing in the pants, a coat was placed on to where Toffee's body was.

"You look quite a charmer, brother!" Kushina chuckled, looking away to hide her blush.

"Yeah,I had to agree with her," Miseria nodded in agreement.

Rasticore, however, didn't know how to respond. Would it be jealousy? Relief? Some heartfeltness like Kandy did?

Afterward. Kandy hugged Toffee, smiling, "Welcome back, Toffee. I missed you in that body."

"Cherish him, Princess of Dragons and Septarians." Dragoth spoke to her.

She looked up at the raptor god, bowing in respect, "Thank you, Lord Dragoth."

He bowed his head at her as he disappears into the clouds that dispersed away, not leaving a trace.

"I can't believe Dragoth gave you his Eye of Penance," Cyril said in awe, grabbing Toffee's face and scrutinizing the markings circling the demonic-looking eye.

"Careful," he spoke, trying to fix the top of his head, "I just retrieved my body. I might trim the hair back to the way it was later, though."

Kandy only grinned, playfully patting the side of the hairs a bit, "But long hair looks good on you."

"You know? You kind of reminded me of Kenji the Reaper, your ancestor," she commented, "Despite nobody haven't seen his face except for rumors told by Tsukikage the Ice Lord."

Kushina looked amazed, stating, "It's good to have you back, brother."

Toffee slightly grinned, nodding to her before stating, "We should probably rest. That took a huge toll on me to recover and come back from the dead."

As the raptors went inside one of the tents, the pets followed in with the snow raptor chittering a bit.

"We should rest for now," Cyril said to them, "For tomorrow, we have a new mission."

Rasticore eagerly nodded, knowing that despite the journey dangerous, he would be eager to get his body back soon. At least he would hope so.

"You're right," Miseria said calmly, patting Rasticore and the eggs in basket, "Besides, we need to make sure that he's healthy and warm when the time comes."

"Well...goodnight. And pleasant dreams." Kushina smiled.

However, Miseria quietly ran up to Kushina, wearing a sly smirk on her face, "Tell me, Kushina. What was it like having sex with Cyril? Was his dick like....cold considering he's an ice lizard?"

She stifles a giggle when she spots the Phagetail female's face turning pink.

"Please, Miseria!" she spoke, blushing from the excitement, "I...well we..."

As most were in the other tents, Kandy led Toffee to one of the other empty ones as he felt something in the pants pocket.

"What's this?" he said quietly.

Once the two were inside, the inside of the tent amazingly comfy and warm, the male took out something in a small plastic bag. He knew what it was.

"Is this...a condom?" he spoke to Kandy.

The lizard girl turned away, blushing, "Um it was Rasticore's. He sometimes has those in his pocket. He usually puts one in each pants pocket. He did that during the time of Miseria's recovery."

Chase moaned a bit before heading out into the cold to give them privacy. The raptors, being cold-blooded, had to retreat into the other tent.

"I see," he smiled in realization, "But I don't think I'm well adjusted to this new body yet."

"Really?" she asked, "Why?"

He glanced downward, stating, "For one thing, I can't stop with this damn bulge in those jeans you gave me."

She blushed at the mention, "I see. I forgot you were still....."wanting me" after you revealed yourself inside Belphegor."

He began to take the blue jeans off, though his fingers he had recovered still weren't working right for him at the moment.

He grunted, fumbling with the button as he muttered, "Fuck!"

"Oh, let me, Toffee." she said, unbuttoning and unzipping it, his cock risen as she blushed.

Both stared at the cock, the male looking a bit stunned.

"Toffee..." she slowly began, "your um penis is...stiff."

"I know." he spoke, starting to slowly pant a bit.

Her fingers nearly reached out but she pulled back. He just got his body back. And she just feared he might break a bone or something if he tries to make love with her. And so she decided, that she would be the help doing it for him.

She gently pushed him down on his back and got on top of him, pulling her clothes off.

"Here, Toffee," she smiled, positioning herself carefully around his member, coat discarded from him.

Toffee blushed, starting to slowly grin, holding her as he slowly kissed her, both kissing passionately and slowly.

She panted, breaking the kiss so she van French kiss him, their tongues dueling with one another, not caring about their saliva dribbling out. 

His Eye of Penance.....just looking at her.

It made her feel more hornier unlike that face he pulled when he yells 'SURPRISE!'

"Mmm, Toffee," she smiled, "I think I found my new turn on from you."

The male and female's tails intertwined together, her clit grinding on his dick as they gasped and moaned.

She cupped his cheek, her fingers tracing the black flame-like markings around his new eye that made him close his eyes a bit from the caresses. 

His breath hitched when she nipped and licked his neck where the jugular is.

He groaned louder while groping her breasts, fondling them with his fingers as she blushed and licked.

"Ah! Toffee!" She takes him by surprise by thrusting her hips down, both of them stifling their screams and moans when he enters her.

"Kanashimi...!" He whispered, laying back his head so his hair sprayed out in many places.

Kandy groaned and moaned louder and louder, Toffee gripping her ass as the male panted.

Kandy had missed this. She had missed doing this with her love for so long, that she...

Toffee wiggled his legs to push his pants down more, kicking them off, leaving him as nude as her.

"UNNH! FUCK YES!" he shouted, his eyes slit as hers through the erotic sex.

Kandy began to ride him as he held her by the shoulders, moaning loudly at every thrust she makes with Toffee grunting. 

He really missed doing this with her after his body got destroyed. Twice in a row. But now he can finally get that feeling sated with her around him right now.

"UNNNH! TOFFEE YES!" she shouted, her breathing fire.

The long haired male growled in pleasure, humping more and more. Yes, he knows mating season is over, but he missed her and wanted nothing more to...

"CUM FOR ME, MY BITCH! CUM!" he roared, starting to ready to cum inside.

He just got his body back, and now he finds himself flipping her over, pulled her legs over his shoulders and driving into her core as her mouth opened and let out a loud scream of pleasure from his sudden action.

"You love this, don't you?" Toffee growled.

"Yes!" she shouted, "YES! I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY YOU!"

He gritted his teeth, pounding into her sweet spot, which made her moan out those delicious sounds, until he growled loudly, spilling his seed into her and out of her.

She screamed loudly, cum shot into the dragon girl before he removed himself, the seed splattering all over her.

It was that taste of cum, the same cum that she had been impregnated with, that she missed the most.

Both panted, looking at one another's eyes, Kandy smiling to him.

"I'm so glad we can do this again," she muffled when she hugged him and leaned into the crook of his neck, "I really miss your body."

He let themselves down so he can hover over her, his longer hair circling around her head.

"Me as well," he panted, nuzzling into her neck, "Me as well."

Both lied together, then smiled before they kissed and slept, knowing that things would get better.

For tomorrow, they know that the mission that will be taken upon would be the most dangerous one.

End of Chapter 9


	10. The Needed Ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the ingredients to restore Rasticore commences. After going through three different areas, one involving Dragoncycles, another of a prehistoric ice creature, and the third a giant dire wolf god, the potion gets made, though it has some side effects on Rasticore.

Chapter 10: The Needed Ingredients

In the desert area, the Oracle swipes some black paint onto the giant slab of rock that he found when he was wandering through the deserts of Septarsis to spread his works of art around. 

"The Harbingers," he chuckled, adding finishing touches on his masterpiece before stepping back to admire his work.

The mural depicts a group of lizards wearing hoods, masks and dressed in an assortment of clothes and accessories with weapons of all kind with the Phagetail banner behind them. What is similar about these Phagetails in the mural is that they bear the same markings and Eye of Penance just like Toffee's.

"Phagetails chosen by Dragoth to become his trackers of those who escaped their fates made by the Gods of Septarsis," Oracle chuckled, looking up into the sky where he sees the faint vision of the constellation of the Star Raptor.

"They maybe gone from the purge, but a new one has been reborn, blessed by Dragoth and accomplishing his tests," he finished.

He picked up his paints and began to ride away on a carriage pulled by a triceratops as the mural of the Harbingers brought a new shade of light, and mystery in the lands of Septarsis.

***

Near a frozen lake where an aurora borealis is seen glowing in the sky, a familiar Phagetail woman is adding some decorations on a sabertooth tiger skull she just found laying in the snow.

She hoped he would like it. Because...

Once finished, she looked back at the village where her brother and new friends were at.

"I got word from the shaman back home," Cyril reported, arriving on Korihana. He hopped off and walked up to her, noticing she's decorating a sabertooth tiger skull.

"These markings.....," he realized, "You're making a mask for Toffee. Because he's a Harbinger, yes?

"He does not wish to be known to the outside world," she explained, "At least not at this time anyway."

"So a Harbinger then." he pondered.

Kushina stops decorating and gazed up to the aurora borealis, "I remember the day we first met. I was just admiring the aurora borealis during mating season when you came along."

"Yes," he said, nuzzling her.

She leaned into him, "I thought I would never find a mate during mating season because of me being an oddball with my Genjutsu tricks when bandits came and me being a Phagetail. "

She looked up to him, taking his hand, "When we locked eyes, I knew we were meant for each other."

"And it was worth it in the end," he smiled.

"Yes," Kushina nodded, kissing him.

He rests his hand on her stomach, feeling faint heartbeats of their unborn child.

"I would be pondering of how Toffee would react when he finds out he's going to be an uncle," he mused.

Korihana babbled, shaking her mane a little to show that her answer would be, Toffee would be happy to have his clan being revived.

She grinned a little to the two, hugging carefully a bit.

After all, she had a family now. And not just Cyril her husband, but her brother with Kandy and probably the Rippletail with Rasticore.

"How is Rasticore?" She asked Cyril, "You say there is something that can help recover Rasticore to his true form here in the Frozen Wastelands."

Korihana chittered, a bit nervously.

"It would be risky," he said, "This key ingredient is found in Howl's Fyord."

She gasped in recognition, "The spring that Howl gifted that gave the Wintertails and snow dinosaurs furs and adaptation to the cold?"

"We need to get to the Fyord then." he spoke calmly before looking onward, "We should wake the others."

After a moment, the Phagetail woman began realizing, asking, "Speaking of my brother planning to be an uncle...were those his eggs that I saw bundled in the basket earlier?"

"Probably."

Kushina was surprised by the reveal. That would make her an aunt now that if those eggs were his. 

And best of all, Miseria, reborn into a Rippletail, will have her egg to revive the extinct Rippletail tribe.

Finally, she looked at Cyril with a smile, speaking calmly, "Let's wake them, shall we?"

He gave a chuckle that made her feel confuse a beat, "I think HE has other ideas."

Before she could ask what he meant, they hear a loud and thunderous cry emitted from the sky and a gigantic shadow looming over them. Kushina gasped, recognizing the cry through her childhood and adolescence.

Looking up, she saw a majestic white Quetzalcoatlus with white fur on its chest and some ice crystal protrusions on the tips of its wings and crowning its head. 

"Gekkoumaru.....," she recognized the majestic snow dinosaur flying over them.

"He must have finished hunting and returning back to Lord Tsukikage's fortress," Cyril smiled as they watch the snow Quetzalcoatlus fly over them and over the vast mountains.

"What the HELL was that!? Fire Rodan's icy cousin!?" Miseria's sudden outburst was heard before she sprinted out of the tent and quickly saw the fleeting Gekkoumaru.

Rasticore wobbled under the blanket covering him, struggling to stay on the harness she wore.

"Oh good, you're awake," Kushina smiled, "You heard the sound of Gekkoumaru too?"

"So that's what that thing was called?" She pointed out at fleeting quetzalcoatlus, "Gekkoumaru? Isn't Gekkou Japanese for Moonlight?"

"Yes," Kushina chuckled, "That is why his title is Gekkoumaru the Moonlight Phoenix."

"He DOES have that frost dust coming out of him," she confirmed, "Does that Gekkoumaru always wake everybody up by flying around the place?"

"Sometimes," Cyril admitted.

"But where is it going?" Miseria asked with curiosity.

"Lord Tsukikage's fortress."

She seemed interested by the name of the dinosaur's master, "Please do tell me about what this Tsukikage guy is like."

She sat down on a nearby log,lpoking like a child eager to hear a ghost story around a campfire.

"How should I start?" He pondered. Fortunately, it was Kushina who spoke.

"Lord Tsukikage, known as Tsukikage the Ice Lord, was one if Seth's most respected Raiders," she tells her.

She looked eager, cuddling the small Septarian love in the arms.

"Whoa," she began, "That's quite interesting."

"He is, I managed to sneak a glance at him when he appeared for his announcements," he smiled, "Although he is a strict chieftain with a vast army, he is very honorable and takes pride of defending his tribe and title as a Raider and Ice Lord."

"And if you get a chance to meet him, don't freak out by his eyes," Cyril added, "They MAY look frightening, like Toffee's Eye of Penance. But he was born that way."

"Fortunately, he has a wife and son now," Kushina looked a little concerned, "But Fento is more of delinquent if you ask me. Plus, he made that blog called the Dragoncycle Haters Club and him being a jerk to any Dragoncycles he meets in different dimensions."

"Why is he a jerk to them? Just because he hates them, doesn't mean he has to he such an asshole to those Dragoncycles," Miseria pointed out.

"We tried to explain that, but he wouldn't listen," the Phagetail girl said.

"Dammit," the former human frowned.

"The entire Dragoncycle species hates him as well," Cyril said, "I don't know how, but he one time kicked Hekapoo's Dragoncycle in the butt because he wanted it to use his legs instead of its mouth when she hung out with her friends in their biker activity."

"What an asshole," she shook her head, "I bet Hekapoo felt the same way Dragoncycles felt when he's being an asshole to them."

"She and her friends are, despite them trying to talk some sense into him," Kushina sighed.

"And the reason he's being an asshole is because he wants them to use their legs and not their mouths, wings or breath attacks?" She rephrased, flabbergasted.

"Yes," Cyril sighed.

Kandy, fully dressed, came out of the tent as she approaches them, "Hey, what's going on?"

"They were telling me about the whole Fento situation, Lord Tsukikage, Gekkoumaru, and such." she explained to her.

She then noticed, "Where's Toffee at?"

"Oh he's sleeping still." the dragon explained, "That whole body restoring thing and uh, last night's together with me really took it out on him."

***

Toffee, meanwhile, had awoke earlier from the sound of the roar from the quetzalcoatlus, glancing upward with concern.

He semi lied about needing a rest, but in reality, had been pondering about the sound.

"Gekkoumaru..." was what he said, wondering if the quetzalcoatlus could be useful to any of them for their cause later on.

After getting up, Toffee snatched up the blue jean pants he had to be given. It wasn't that he hated denim, he just wasn't use to wearing them and more use to wearing slacks or tailor made suit pants.

As he got them on, buckling and zipping them up, then looked at his topless self's reflection, he thought he may as well get use to it. At least he wasn't going to be nude under that coat anyway.

He hears chittering and turn around, seeing the raptors entering with Lucifer offering him a hooded coat to enshroud his face so no one wouldn't see it and recognize him as the immortal monster that died years ago.

"Thank you," he pats his lead raptor's head as thanks.

It had been two years since his death and he was fortunate to be able to be in a temporary body in the form of Belphegor before his body was fully restored.

But he still had his concerns. Star would especially be upset at him, especially leaving her behind when he thought he had destroyed magic while leaving her behind.

When in truth, it was Star's own doing and because of what he had done, there truly was no way to have escaped the Realm of Magic until she brought magic back on her own.

But for now, he had to conceal himself from anyone else's view, for if they found him alive and well...

Toffee placed on the coat and the hood he was given, putting on a pair of winter boots to step outside with the raptors.

"I remember Toffee changing back from Dragoth to himself when he was inside Belphegor," he hears Miseria talking, "How do you guys use your illusion powers anyway? Do you like....have to look them in the eye and use it or you can simultaneously use it like magic?"

He smiled that Miseria wants to know the special ability no one, including the Mewmans and the Solarians, know the Phagetails can do.

"Well, that's kind of difficult to explain." Kushina was heard explaining.

"I know, Rasticore told me Phagetails are very secretive and mysterious and no one on Septarsis and Mewni has seen one except for Toffee," she realized when she mentions his name, "Do they ACTUALLY know he's a Phagetail since they never seen one?"

"It seems our friend here has many interesting questions," Toffee chuckled, getting their attention.

They looked at the male approaching as Kandy grinned, "Oh good, you're up. We were just talking about you."

"How did you do that Genjutsu mojo on Mina after she cut off my arms?" Miseria asked him, hoping for some interesting facts, "It seems her weakness is facing the Gods of Septarsis."

"Yeah, please tell us," Kushina eagerly asked, "I am curious on how it works."

He sighed a bit with a simple smile, "It's just simple. Look at your enemy, scan for their deepest fears, and transform into what they fear."

"You can tell I'm about to use Genjutsu when I am staring at him or her and not responding," he explains.

"Wow," Miseria grinned, "Just like that, huh?"

"We can also use Genjutsu to trick enemies like making them think they're walking on a bridge and even making them think they killed us," he added.

"That explains how you hid themselves from view," she said in realization, "You guys are using your illusions to fool anyone who comes near you."

He nodded with a grin.

"So now what?" Kandy, after everyone paused for a moment, asked.

"There's a key ingredient in helping Rasticore restore to his true self," Cyril said, "It's located in Howl's Fyord. And I must advice you that you need a guide for you all to traverse onto sacred grounds."

"Really?" Miseria spoke, "Who knows the safe way there?"

"Maybe someone from one of the tribes, perhaps?" Kandy said.

"I did remember meeting the Ivytail...and one of the Bloodtails, but that was months ago," Miseria sighed, "I doubt either would remember me as a Rippletail, let alone when I use to be Taffy."

"You met The Oracle?" Kushina gasped.

Both she and Rasticore nodded.

"We did," she told her.

"Oh my gods!" Cyril spoke in amazement, "But how?"

"I uh found him by chance back when I was human," Miseria explained, "It was back when we were searching for a way to turn me into a lizard."

She then continued, "And uh we met one of the Bloodtails, the mate of the Hellraiser too."

The group was more surprised at what they heard from her.

"This is amazing! I wish I could meet these two myself!" Kushina said with slight envy, "But we know how fierce Akatsuki is when he and the Bloodtails fight the Solarians. If there are any getting brainwashed by Mina."

"I still kept the Bloodtail blood," she fishes through her pockets, "Where is it by chance?"

"The restoration doesn't require blood," Cyril informed, "But we do need some Dragon's Breath and some Glacier Mosasaurus tooth."

"Besides," Kushina replied, "We're not even sure if having Bloodtail's blood would be used anyway."

"But the question is..." Kandy asked, "How DO we get the Glacier Mossasaurus tooth? Let alone Dragon's Breath?"

"Dinosaurs would just kill them on sight if a herd of Dragoncycles were ever to land here or any part of Septarsis," Cyril said, "But I can hunt one down before its last breath leaves it's body."

Miseria looked quizzical, "Do you guys EAT Dragoncycles?"

"Yipes!" Kandy spoke.

Both Kandy and Rasticore, despite knowing some things about Wintertails, were still somewhat new to being with one and how their culture worked.

"Well, uh...a little." Cyril admitted, "But only when it's a last resort."

"It's like humans eating horses on Earth," Toffee mused, "But Dragoncycle meat is soft like wagyu and spicy thanks to its diet of peppers and such."

"Whoever has a pet Dragoncycle would hate you Septarians for eating them," Miseria commented.

"Would you like to try some after I hunt one down for its Dragon's Breath?" Cyril smirked slyly.

"Maybe...after we find one," she grinned.

***

Later, as the cold winds blew, the group went onward through the snow covered ground.

But they had to make their way through, for Miseria and Rasticore's sake.

"I wish Deathlok were here," Miseria groaned, struggling against the thick snow and carrying Rasticore on her back, "But its too sad that he isn't a snow carnotaurus."

"We're almost to where the Dragoncycle herd would land," Cyril called out. He whistled a tune to Korihana and the snow raptor immediately darts forward.

"Korihana will check if any dinosaurs are there before us," he informs them, "We wouldn't want them to scare off the entire herd."

Korihana nodded, then sniffed around a bit, sniffing the air before opening the eye, darting onward.

"Korihana's found something." he spoke.

The snow raptor only snuck a bit, then growled softly before peeking, glancing at a few Dragoncycles growling as they revved their wheels a bit.

"Make sure they don't fly off, girl!" He commanded the snow raptor.

She screeched in command and dashed towards one, the Dragoncycle almost flying away with the herd before it was pinned down when Korihana ripped off its left wing.

They gasped when they hear a roar and saw an ice spinosaurus with its fin tipped with ice crystals and fur around its neck like a lion's burst out of the snow-covered trees, chasing after the fleeing herd before one of them faltered and was caught by it.

"It's brought babies to teach them to hunt," Kushina pointed in shock.

They saw the ice spinosaurus pinning the captured Dragoncycle under its foot as the young juveniles came out, patiently waiting for their mother to start their hunting lesson.

The ice spinosaurus mother growled, then prepared itself to the other Dragoncycles darting unknowingly to its path, then the beast charged, motioning to pounce to its prey.

"Wow." Miseria quietly whispered, Umbra glancing at her.

The juveniles roared, joining their mother as they saw their mother leapt up and caught one Dragoncycle in her snout. For the Dragoncycles that drive on the ground, they were stomped on by the mother when she landed, giving the juveniles time to snatch up the ones that were about to take off.

What horrifies Miseria is that the dinosaurs were not eating the Dragoncycles. Instead,they ended up PLAYING with them like orcas playing with sea lions until they die.

The Rippletail looked fearful at what she saw, Umbra trying to make her look away while Rasticore closed his only eye. He was probably thankful to have one eye at times like that.

"Oh gods!" She spoke with fear.

"This is how they do it," Cyril assured the fearful ones, "It's how they live."

After they are done playing with their living chew toys, the dinosaurs dumped the dead Dragoncycles and stomped away, the mother satisfied with her youngs' success.

"They didn't kill them to eat," Miseria wailed in horror.

"No." he simply stated.

"How sad," Kandy said sadly, "I know it's in their nature, but it's still sad."

"That's the way life works," Toffee explained.

The snow raptor, meanwhile, dragged the Dragoncycle it still hed to the group, the Wintertail approaching it.

"We just need a little of your breath before you utter your last breath, okay?" He reassured the dying Dragoncycle, pulling out a jar and putting near its mouth.

White smoke filled the jar as the Dragoncycle breathed until it breathed its last breath, going limp from the immense blood loss from its ripped wing. Cyril sadly closes the jar as Korihana drags the dead Dragoncycle back to their camp.

"It's the circle of life," he reminds them, "No matter how sad it is. We just have to accept nature's way."

"Man, I can't believe we're going to eat it," Miseria said.

She spots a pack of dire wolves approaching the corpses of the Dragoncycles and dragged them to their dens to be scavenged.

Chase wagged his tail a bit, then they glanced at the lone dire wolf for a moment, each howling a bit.

He howled a bit in greeting before the wolves left with their scavenged meat.

"Despite being a chimera, Chase has huge respect for all wolves, dire and normal Earth ones," Kandy tells her.

She nodded, "And I bet he shows respect to dilophosauruses if he meets them."

They got onto the backs of their pets before following after the others with the Sins following them.

***

Slicing sounds were heard as steaks were put over a fire. With Kushina minding the cooking, Cyril stowed the spare Dragoncycle meat in some snow before dumping out the organs for any scavengers to eat.

Miseria, meanwhile, looked at the item in jar at the bag they had, relieved that there may be some hope now.

But getting the tooth was going to require something big.

"Now there's only the tooth." she spoke.

Kushina nodded, "Yes...it may be difficult to find the Glacier Mossasaurus tooth. Normally, it'd be easy if you're a Rippletail, but there had been none or almost 300 years."

"That's CRAZY!" she gasped in shock, "Solaria and her brainwashed loonies killed them all in one go, I get that! But for what reason for them to kill the Rippletails!?"

"They believe that with the Rippletails gone, the Septarian tribes will be weakened," Kushina tells her.

"And!?" She prompt, "Why would they do that in another of their excuses to kill an entire tribe?"

"They believe anyone who is not as superior as the Mewman queen, Monster or Mewmans who oppose her, are the bane of existence and must be put to extinction."

"THEY should be extinct, every last fucking Solarian like Mina Loveberry!"

"Uh Miseria?" Kandy realized, "You're a Rippletail now. You can get the tooth easily."

"And there is a good excuse for them to do that. Rippletails are known to be a tribe of elite assassins."

Miseria was stunned and awed by that information. Rasticore didn't tell her that Rippletails are experts in assassinations.

"Fuck, what else haven't I learned about Rippletails?" she asked.

"They can go underwater for long periods of time, like sharks would." Kushina explained, "At least what I was told."

"I get that, including they have shark senses like the sixth sense, detecting electrical fields and can smell blood from a miles away," she listed out.

"Holy crap, does that mean I have to learn some assassin skills? Anyone here knows assassinations other than the Rippletails?"

"There is the Ivytail tribe," Cyril points out, "They are the Rippletails' brother tribe."

"Very cool." she smirked, "I might try to learn more from them."

Finally, the fully cooked meals were given to them, Miseria glancing at hers. She had never eaten Dragoncycle meat before, let alone ones that were raw or rare.

"Oh boy, I hope the Dragoncycle owners are going to forgive us for eating the meat of their beloved and badass rides," she closes her eyes and took a bite.

To her surprise, it was like what Toffee described. It's naturally spicy, thanks to its diet of peppers and other spicy foods and soft like wagyu beef.

No wonder Toffee said Dragoncycle meat is Septarsis' version of horse meat.

"This is pretty good," she commented, swallowing it, "After what we just witnessed."

She notices Cyril breathing an icy breath onto his meat before eating it cold. Well, Wintertails are ice lizards so they prefer cold foods.

"You'll need that meat for when the eggs come," he spoke, eating his piece.

"Oh that's right," she said, remembering that she was still pregnant with her and Rasticore's unborn babies.

"He's right," Kushina grinned, "Eat as much as you need to."

"Fine, I'll accept that advise," she finished the first meat before taking the other. No matter how bad she feels for eating Dragoncycle meat, she just hopes any Dragoncycle owners would forgive the Septarians for treating Dragoncycles as gourmet meat.

***

The Phagetail female hands the finished decorated sabertooth tiger skull that will be used as a Harbinger mask with the red eye covered to prevent anyone from recognizing his normal eye.

She looked at it carefully, grinning at the finished product before hearing her brother ask, "What are you making?"

She turned quickly, noticing Toffee approaching, hiding the skull while speaking, "Oh uh, it's something special for you, for celebrating on your body returning."

"Really now?" Toffee asked, "And that would be...?"

She slowly showed him the skull masks she had created for him, speaking, "Surprise."

He recognizes the decorations and paintings of a Harbinger on the skull, "I heard stories about the Harbingers from my Wintertail foster parents," she tells him, "Trackers chosen by Dragoth and blessed with the Eye of Penance to track down the sinful who escaped their fates. If you ever meet this Mina witch, I thought you might surprise her that the long-dead Harbingers are around to track down those who do harm on the Septarians on Dragoth's command."

He has heard tales about the Harbingers when he was younger. Kenji the Reaper, his sister and his ancestor, was the one who created the existence of Harbingers when Dragoth bestowed him Soulcatcher, a sword capable of reaping souls and using their souls as battle slaves.

He took the skull with a slow grin, speaking, "I will ensure I wear it proudly."

He then placed the skull on. A perfect fit, he thought.

"Now you look like a real Harbinger," Kushina chuckled, "I hope you'll make our ancestor proud."

She takes out a familiar katana with a raptor skull holding the blade out.

"That's Soulcatcher!" He gasped in shock, "How did you-? I thought it was lost in the destruction of our family home!"

"It seems before either our relatives, siblings or parents managed to hand this sword to me when they saved my egg," she smirked, "I knew Soulcatcher will await for its true master to wield it."

He looked carefully at it, taking the sword.

He looked at the blade carefully. Still sharp as ever, he thought.

At that moment, he felt something, as if he had now bonded with the sword he picked up.

"I will make you proud, Kenji," he thought as he unsheaths the sword a bit to see the reflection of the legendary Phagetail raider looking back at him with his glowing gold eyes seen under the darkness of his hood.

The raptors can sense Kenji's presence as they roared with honor outside.

Toffee would indeed make Kenji proud, for now he had a new purpose that he would honor.

And he hopes that it would be enough for when the time came.

"Remember who you are," he remember Kenji's words when he first met his spirit when Tsukikage uncovers his lineage to him when he was a teenager.

Thinking back of seeing Kenji's spirit, he was a little shocked that he and Kenji share the same face despite the Reaper's is civered in battle scars.

He can totally see where he got his good looks and seriousness from.

And as all this was happening, Kandy and the others secretly glanced, smiling that Toffee was now proud of what he had.

***

Some time later, at the icy waters, the group approached to where the waters were at, Miseria looking downward at the waters.

"So the bones of the Glacier Mossasaurus is down there somewhere, correct?" she asked.

The Wintertail nodded, "Yes, down there somewhere."

Miseria reaches her hand into the water, flinching at the temperature, "That's too damn cold! I could have hypothermia if I dive in there!!"

But she knew its the best way to get the other ingredient in there. She just hopes nothing happens to her if she dives in there.

Taking a deep breath, she dove right into the icy cold depths.

As they all waited, Rasticore looked concerned about the situation while on Umbra.

On one hand, he missed his big form. He missed being able to talk, let alone act before thinking at times. He also missed his big lower member especially, but he would have to wait for it to reform back to the way it was.

On the other hand, he was real worried about Miseria. What if being a Rippletail wasn't enough for her? What if the gills weren't fully made for her when she transformed? What if...?

"Kanashimi?" The female Phagetail asked her, "I overheard you muttering something about Solarian sex curse the night before we went to see Eclipsa and something about being infected and the only way. What is that about?"

Kandy looked worried. She was usually so quiet about these dreams sometimes. How could she have heard it?

"How much did you hear?" she began to worry.

"Enough to know it involved both Toffee and Rasticore." she said, "You were muttering loud that night when I was getting some water."

Rasticore, upon hearing that, thought, Fuck, that was suppose to be a secret that he, Toffee, and Kandy alongside Anya who knew the truth would vow never to tell and take to their grave!

"Oh no!" Toffee, face palming, quietly muttered.

"I....Well......," she squeaked uneasily.

There was a huge splash and saw a streak jump onto the land, revealing to be a really cold and shivering Miseria.

"SO COLD!!" she shrieked, dropping the tooth onto the ground in front of her.

She slumped as she panted and shivered, "Fuck! It's so fucking cold!"

Oh thank the gods, Rasticore thought, relieved that she was okay and hopefully threw them off track of that terrible dark secret of theirs.

As she shivered, the coat was put back on her as she panted, feeling chilled.

"Are you okay?!" Kandy asked her.

"Yeah...I...I'm fine, really." Miseria spoke.

The tooth was picked up as she continued, "But I got it! I got the tooth!"

"Great!" the dragon grinned.

"And I got bad news too."

"What bad news?" Kandy gasped in fear.

"THAT!!"

They turned to wear she's pointing and saw a Glacier Mosasaurus, known for the ice armor covering its back, heading straight to them like an orca charging at its unsuspecting prey.

The females looked horrified with the two males quickly getting in a stance, Cyril stating, "Don't worry! We got this!"

"How?" Kandy asked him.

"Nevermind that!" Toffee spoke, holding the sheathed Soulcatcher as they prepared themselves.

The creature roared as it charged to its prey, Cyril glaring at it.

"Move...NOW!" he shouted, everyone jumping away as the creature smashed to the ground, growling toward them.

The Glacier mosasaurus rose out of the water to lunge but they quickly jumped out of the way of the snapping jaws as it growled.

"What did you do?" Kandy demanded Miseria.

"I don't know, maybe I intrude into its territory!" She yelped.

The aquatic reptile let out a whale-like sign that means its giving them a warning as it snaps it jaws at them, trying to reach them.

"It sounds like...it's giving a warning." The Rippletail began.

"To you?" Kandy asked.

"Not just me...us."

"What do you think the warning means?"

"I think it's a warning on trespassing on its territory." Kushina stated.

"Look, I'm sorry that I trespassed into your territory," Miseria called out to the lissed off mosasaurus, "But I only did it to get an important ingredient to help my mate!"

The beast seems to understand what she said before giving her a "harrumph" like how a whale blows out from its blowhole before diving into the water with a flick of its tail.

"I think Rippletails have a close connection with sea life," she panted, relieved from the encounter.

"Good guess because the chieftain of the Rippletails happen to have a mosasaurus as well," Kandy panted.

"Oh wow!" she grinned, "Every new information I get about the Rippletails feels like opening more treasures of the unknown."

Rasticore happily waved his arm a bit, the lizard picked up by Miseria who hugged him.

"You're lucky you have a good mate," she smiled, "Now we can get you properly restored!"

"Well...since the ingredients are gathered, it seems now would be a good time to create the potion." Toffee spoke calmly.

The snow raptor nodded in agreement.

"Question is...how?" Kandy spoke in concern.

"Hmmm," Cyril sighed, concerned for what's going to come, "There is that key ingredient in Howl's Fyord. I maybe enough to walk into Wintertail sacred grounds to get it, but I fear something might happen if any if you decided to follow me."

Korihana looked worried, purring softly as he continued, "The fyord is the holy spring that gave the snow dinosaurs and Wintertails fur and adaptation to the Frozen Wastelands. And I guarantee you, that I WILL help Rasticore back to good shape."

He then looked at the missing arm and eye area, continuing, "Perhaps better."

"Great!" Miseria smiled, "I can't wait."

At that point, as they went onward, Rasticore only thought, wait, what does he mean by better?

***

At the strange fyord of a sort, the lizards, dragon, and pets walked onward toward the fyord before Cyril stopped them.

"This is where I must go in it alone," he spoke calmly, entering the fyord.

"Be careful, love," Kushina called out to him, worry for his safety.

He and Korihana are concerned, him clutching the ingredients in his arms as they walked deeper into the holy fyord. When the area became to dark, he took out a crystal from the satchel around Korihana's neck and shook it in a jar, making the crystal glow.

Taking a deep breath, he howled as if he were a wolf. Following him, the snow raptor howled as well.

As if in a response, a very loud and bone-rattling yet beautiful howl was heard echoing through the cave, strong winds buffeting them until the sound was heard from the cave.

"I'm gonna guess Howl is a wolf god," Miseria gulped.

"DIRE wolf god," Kushina corrected.

After a few moments, the footsteps were heard before out came someone or something as they noticed.

"Oh wow," Miseria gasped.

It was the BIGGEST wolf she has ever seen. Its white fur glowed like moonlight and was etched with cyan snowflake and diamon-shaped markings on its tail and flank. Around its mane-covered neck, it wore a bunch of ice crystal trinkets that contained a blue glow in them. What's stunning about this wolf was that it has the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Lord Howl, a mate of the Last Rippletail is in need of your help," Cyril bowed to the wolf god in respect, "His body was destroyed twice by incidents nobody wants to talk about and would like to be restored to his true form."

The wolf growled as he continued, "Please, Lord Howl. I ask of you to help us. We are in need of the key ingredient from here. Only then can he be restored, despite it a slow long one month process."

The dire wolf closes his eyes in deep thought. After a minute, he opens them before leaning down to Cyril's face, his breath ruffling his purple hair and chest mane.

"Despite him being a servant of Gairyu, he deserves to be with his mate in order to revive the Ruc's tribe," he bowed his head a bit, "I will gift him with my powers."

He bends his head to the ice crystals around his neck and plucks one out. Motioning for Cyril to put the two items down, he steps back as he watches the wolf god place the ice crystal down with them.

With a deep inhale, he breathes out an icy wind that magically covers up the three items and in their place was a potion in a bottle.

The potion was taken, him smiling, "Thank you, Lord Howl. You are truly a lifesaver."

The dire wolf then howled loudly before departing, Cyril bowing before heading back to them.

"I have it!" he spoke, "It is complete."

"Is this the part where one of us faints from excitement?" Miseria announced with a huge grin on her face.

The tiny Rasticore was placed down to the ground as Toffee lifted her with his tail, glancing at her, "Remain calm. It's not finished yet."

"And wait, what did he mean by 'a month'?"

"It means it will take a full month for him to be back to normal." Cyril stated, taking the bottle.

"Now hold still." he said to Rasticore, opening the bottle, "But there is one thing that I must warn you...when you are covered by this potion, your body will regain the use to walk and move, but your mass on your huge arm will be reduced to bring back the entire parts needed. Is this clear?"

The arm then signs, "Just FUCKING do it!!"

"You don't have to be so impatient and rude!" Cyril grumbled, splashing the potion onto him as he muttered under his breath, "I hope you choke on it.'

The entire body was covered as the nude small reptile closed his only eye, taking every ounce of it.

After a few moments, the small lizard gasped, grunting as he twitched, starting to squeak with the arm starting to shrink, the lizard starting to grow a bit.

"Rasticore?!" The females spoke with worry.

The tiny small lizard tumbled out of the blanket, grunting as the chest began forming, then the legs and head, though they remained small, but not as very small as they once were.

He looked downward, watching as his penis with sack forming and growing, his member and ballsac starting to become huge, the male cock stiff a bit.

The raptors snickered, couldn't hold in their laughter at the state he's in.

"Oh boy, well at least nothing bad happened, right?" Cyril smiled hopefully.

Toffee, however, realized where this was going, watching the tiny arm, as if instinct from the affects of the potion, going to his cock.

"Turn away...now!" Toffee stated as most looked away.

"F...f...FUCK!!" Rasticore, his voice finally found, shouted, his dick grown to the length it originally was.

Miseria peeked, blushing and watching as the tiny lizard, forming and struggling from the change, was masturbating, his new tiny legs dropping to his knees while doing so.

The raptors couldn't take it and laughed like Muttley laughs with one falling onto his back and kicking his legs.

"Oh...my fucking god," Miseria gasped in total astonishment, "THIS IS WORSE!!!"

"Did I forget to mention this potion would cause him to get horny while doing so?" Cyril smirked.

"Yes!" she snapped, "Very fucking yes!"

As that was happening, the lizard frills appeared fully at the side of the head, the male starting to start screaming with his vocal chords returned, a new eye starting to form alongside some small teeth in his now small snout.

While a small tail formed, Rasticore started to scream from this restored vocal chords, his new arm on his left side forming. However, it was growing big, making it bulge a bit, showing the spike shoulder on the left arm with bicep arm, him grunting.

Rasticore winced as he throbbed and groaned in pleasure and pain, panting as he was struggling with both this embarrassing situation: Being in heat while being restored, not realizing that he had gained a new eye and arm in the process.

"Remind me to kick your ass!!" She snapped at the Wintertail.

The wolf and panther groaned, facepalming.

"Oh dear god," Toffee facepalmed and sighed.

"What's going on with-?" Kandy asked, preparing to turn.

However, Kushina, hearing the moans, turned her away as she spoke, "It's best we don't see it."

Finally, the small lizard screamed in both agony and pleasure, shooting his cum hard on the snowy ground.

Miseria, meanwhile, was blushing with both embarrassment and excitement upon what she just witnessed.

Miseria groaned,flopping onto her back and covering her eyes to hide her face from that experience.

"Deadpool would say "Now that's hot" if he were a real person," she mumbled.

"Who's Deadpool?" Kushina asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm still confused about Earth cultures too, Kushina," Kandy admitted.

"You'll learn one day," the Rippletail said to her.

Rasticore, meanwhile, panted and grunted at what had happened. How he wished he couldn't have known of the side effects of the potion.

"Um here," Miseria replied, taking something out of the bag.

She tossed a pair of shorts to him, speaking, "It's temporary until you grow back to normal."

"That means I won't have sex until next month," she thought.

If she has frill ears, they would be drooping down in disappointment like a dog or cat would do in cartoons or those monsters she saw during the the time she was human.

But still, she's glad she has him back.

"Um...thank you, Miseria..." he spoke, "And um...about what you saw...let's let not anyone know, okay?"

"Sure." she sighed a bit, muttering, "so much for sex."

As the girls turned, Kandy only explained, "You can't mate in a month anyway in your condition. You're pregnant and need to lay the eggs next month, remember?"

"I know!" she spoke bitterly.

However, after he got the shorts on, Rasticore finally noticed the left huge arm as he gasped in surprise, then felt where his left eye was, poking it carefully as he gasped.

"I'm...I'm whole..." he said, shedding two streams of tears for the first time in years, "My eye and arm are back."

"You should be thankful for that," Cyril chirped, "But Miseria's arms...."

He checked the amount and saw that the bottle is quarter empty.

"Well, I guess this is enough for her arms, if she wants them."

She looked surprised, asking, "You mean...?"

He nodded, the metal arms removed before the Rippletail's sleeveless arm stubs were seen.

"This better be worth it," she hoped, using her tail to remove the jacket.

Then, the potion was poured to where the arm stubs were at, the Rippletail hoping it would be enough.

"I hope so too," Kandy replied.

She winced and nearly let out a yell as some flesh,muscles, veins and bones began to form where her arms are.

Umbra yowled with worry, fearing that the potion won't be enough to heal her missing arms.

"AGH! FUCK!" she shouted, wincing in pain.

The dragon held her, worried about the situation.

"Hang in there, Miseria!" she said with worry, "Just hang in there!"

The regenerating flesh formed her hands, making her slam them down on the snow and grabbing fistfuls of them.

"Agh! How can you Septarians show no pain when you regenerate!?" She yelled.

"We've trained for years," Toffee spoke calmly.

He looked at her screeching, knowing that the regenerating for the first time for people like her was a huge pain.

It reminded him of the first time he started to regenerate back when he was younger, back when he lost his family, back when Seth made him his heir.

Rasticore winced a bit, knowing the pain of going through it the first time, remembering his own first time of being pained as he regenerated.

Minutes ticked by, and the pain stopped. Panting tiredly, she glances down to where the stubs only to find normal claws and arms, though a bit muscley like most Rippletails and female Metaltails.

She wiggled her fingers to check if they are functional. And they are!

"I...I'm..." she began muttering, tears coming from her eyes.

She had officially regained her true arms, smiling in tears.

"I'm whole!" she cried happily.

She sobbed happily with Umbra coming over and licking her tears away to comfort her.

"Now Rast and I are even now," she sobbed, holding her recovered arms in joy.

Umbra nuzzled her as she saw Rasticore slowly approach her, grinning as he hugged, "Yeah...guess we've got what we wanted out of all of this."

The lizard girl smiled, kissing his forehead, "Hopefully you'll be back to normal soon..."

As that happened, Kandy smiled warmly at the scene, holding Toffee and Kushina with pride.

He nodded against her, stuttering because he is enveloped into her chest.

***

Elsewhere at a volcanic part of Septarsis within a fortress of a sort, a long tail tipped with a ball of blue flames is seen flickering about in the darkness.

"It seems I am not alone anymore......Raiha," a male voice spoke out.

A lizard woman whose tail is tipped with an orange flame looked up at him with surprise, "Hokage, what do you mean?" 

"I mean.....My cousin is alive."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Assassination Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lizards find out someone tried to curse Eclipsa and Globgor and after Kandy with Miseria save them (and get cured themselves), the attack on the Solarians' first wave commences while later on, a plan to stop the next wave is planned and all while this happens, Miseria briefly attacks Hekapoo before the latter closes the portals!

Chapter 11: Assassination Attempt

(New Mewni: 301 Years Ago. After the extermination of the Rippletail tribe)

Today is the day that Queen Solaria and her Solarians celebrate the day they conquered the vile land of Septarsis by taking out the key ally of the lizard tribes that is the proud, all-female Rippletails, known to be elite assassins.

With the aid of her servant, Mina Loveberry, Mewni's greatest monster slayer and warrior, they have finally brought justice upon the monsters and brought peace and protection onto their people thanks to the aids of the Solarians.

"People of Mewni!" Solaria announced with pride, "We have gathered here as the day of celebration by conquering the foul monsters and lizards of this land!"

"The Rippletails, a tribe of lizardwoman that play a huge role of the lizard armies, have been exterminated, leading us to victory. Although a few survived our attack, I will make sure no lizard will harm us in this land I dubbed New Mewni."

Mina and the Solarian soldiers proudly smiled with their Solarian swords in hand, "A year ago, a priest of the mysterious Phagetails came to us, warning us of doom and divine punishment of their gods!"

"But that's a bunch of hocus pocus baloney," Mina adds in, "As if their gods are real! They're a bunch of fake mojo worshippers! And guess what? Nothing happened this year!"

"Loveberry is correct," Solaria agreed, "Why should we be scared of their so-called gods? What can their made-up gods do to make if happen? This goes to show these lizards are just crazy in their made-believe stories!"

The Mewmans cheered as the queen, her servant and her warriors grinned. Suddenly, there was a thunderclap and rain began to pour down, dark clouds covering the once clear skies of the conquered Septarsis.

"What the hell?" Mina gasped, staring at the pouring rain as everyone looked around in confusion.

The rain poured, and that's when Mina saw that it wasn't actual rain pelting them.

It was blood.

"Blood?" the purple hair woman spoke, "But how-?"

At that moment, they heard a loud roar.

Mewmans and Solarians screamed by the roar, seeing ten energy balls forming a circle around their New Mewni town. One by one, a red Chinese Dragon, a black velociraptor with red glowing eyes, a purple titanoboa, a brown megalania, a blue Megalodon, a yellow monkey-looking lizard, a grey sarchosuchus, a white dire wolf, a green pterodactyl and an orange Haast eagle appeared.

"Are those....!?" Mina gasped in horror, eyes wide at what she's seeing. She couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"The Gods of Septarsis...," Solaria gasped in utter disbelief, "They're real!"

The Mewmans began fleeing in terror, though the gods began to dart onward.

"My messenger warned you," the black velociraptor boomed with anger, "He warned you about us. But you mocked our followers and our presence with your racial hatred towards our people."

Mina trembled in fear.

"You're people are abominations and are not superior to me!" Solaria bravely countered, facing up the gods, "As queen, my job is to protect my people from the likes of you."

"Your job...," the titanoboa hissed with spite, "....is murdering innocent lives."

"The gods must be crazy!" Solaria, who had been too far gone, shouted, "This justice needs to be taken care of!"

However, the gods began looming over Solaria and Mina as the raptor prepared to pounce.

"Your "justice" is fake!" He roared, making her drop the sword, "You murdered mothers, daughters, sons, and fathers with cold blood running through your veins!!"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE MONSTERS!!!" she snapped.

The gods glared at her with full hatred, "Monsters you say?" The red dragon growled.

"But the only monsters we see....," the pterodactyl hissed.

"...are YOU!!!" the megalodon finished.

"And for that," the raptor spoke, "true justice must be served!"

"Y...you lie!" Solaria spoke, dropping her non-wand weapon with fear, "I..."

The gods had prepared themselves as Mina, in panic, shouted, "EVERYONE! KILL THEM!!"

The Solarian Knights launched themselves at them. But in one swift move, the wolf breathed out an icy storm out of his mouth, freezing the entire army as they fell and crashed into a million pieces.

"You better pray for our mercy!" The raptor hissed at the Mewmans.

He lifted his claw and swiped at the queen, removing something white out of her in his claws.

"AHHH!" Mina screamed in fear.

She was totally taken aback by this situation. She did not know what to do, looking fearful before gulping, preparing to run.

It was the only thing she could do at this point.

Solaria, her face set in a scream of agony, fell dead right at the spot as the Mewmans and Solarians try to flee.

The gods roared as they set out to destroy the murderers that invaded their land. The dragon breathed down red lightning down at them, obliterating everything that came to its way. The megalodon summons a huge tsunami that swooped up the Mewmans, drowning them or feeding them to other aquatic creatures she summoned to devour them.

The pterodactyl summons tornadoes that sucks in the victims as the wolf breathed down icy winds that froze everyone in his wake.

The raptor screeches as undead Septarians rose out of the ground and began to attack the fleeing Mewmans while reaping their souls away with his claws. Other victims screamed in insanity when they got coiled up in the coils of the titanoboa and forced to look into her glowing eyes.

The Haast eagle unleashes flames onto the buildings,burning everything in its wake while the the monkey-like lizard snatches a few Mewmans in the shadows before throwing them into his mouth,munching down on them as the sarchosuchus bashes them to death with his muscular tail and crushing them in his maw.

And finally, the megalania breathes out poison gases that made everyone foam in the mouth and die immediately after they breath in the gas.

Only Mina, who had run during the situation, had survived.

And despite her traumatized, she knew now that she needed to do one thing: Avenge all her fallen comrades, by any means necessary.

Without getting caught by the gods themselves.

"WHOEVER SURVIVES OUR PUNISHMENT SHALL BE HAUNTED BY US FOR ALL ETERNITY!!" the raptor's voice is heard roaring.

Hearing that made her gasp in horror and realization. The gods are not finished with the Solarians.

Just like what the raptor has said, she was approached by raptors with black scales and glowing red eyes.

"No!" Mina spoke, backing away in fear, "Please...no!"

She cradled herself like an infant child. It was losing her family and being bullied for years all over again.

The raptors laughed at her sadistically, which prompts her to flee in terror.

She knows that no matter how hard she tries, the gods will forever haunt her for all eternity.

The raptors laughed at her sadistically, which prompts her to flee in terror.

She knows that no matter how hard she tries, the gods will forever haunt her for all eternity.

"After she was cursed alongside a rare few by the gods for escaling their fate, Mina's insanity prompts the High Commission to banish her to outskirts of Earth. Never to be seen again."

***

A mural of the Gods' Punishment event is depicted on a wall of a fortress.

"Despite her obsession of killing monsters, Mina will always fear the Gods of Septarsis, knowing one day that she will have no choice but to accept her fate for the sins she committed."

The male lizard with blue flame tail, revealing to be a slightly bluish-green in color with white stag-like horns, frills hidden under dark blue hair and wearing a net shirt and black jeans stood before the mural with his arms behind his back.

"That is why the new Harbinger was reborn," he finished, appearing to be speaking with someone.

"Yes," someone in the shadows nodded.

"This is...quite interesting," the lizard pondered.

He turns around to face some armored lizards with flames on their tails.

"We have an advantage here, rookies," he announced, "With the new Harbinger here, we can put an end to Solaria the Monster Murderer's legacy. And nobody will fall victim to her hatred and lunacy."

He looks out of a window, gazing at the volcanic environment, "I sense a feeling yesterday. A feeling that someone of my blood is alive out there. Right now."

"You speak about a cousin," a lizard with red tail flame questioned, "I thought they were all killed during that raid on that Dragontail settlement."

"No," he spoke, "I sense him still alive. He is out there somewhere."

A lizard woman with orange tail flame approached him, concerned, "Are you sure that it's him?"

He nodded grimly, "I am sure of it. And I am going to make sure he is in good hands."

He walks pass the soldiers and the woman, announcing, "Get Lavafang ready!"

***

At the fortress' courtyard, a huge blue sabertooth tiger with black stripes, a dragon's tail and wings was armored up as the blue horned lizard approaches it.

He bowed his head down to the horned lizard, who approached him, preparing to ride the tiger with stripes.

"Chief Hokage!" The tiger's caretaker reported, "One of my scouts reported seeing what he believes is a Rippletail in the Frozen Wastelands! And she's not alone!"

"A Rippletail?" he asked in perplexed, "Aren't they all extinct? Solaria and her minions had brought them all to extinction."

"Not anymore apparently," the caretaker replied.

He chuckled to himself before he began to laugh heartily as the winged tiger takes off.

Things are going to get interesting for him.

***

(The Present...Some Time after Star Left but before the portals closed)

Time had passed since the events of bringing Toffee back and restoring not just Miseria's arms, but mainly Rasticore.

Since the events, Toffee and Kandy had decided to remain in Septarsis for the time being to tend to the pets that could not follow alongside their future eggs. And not just that, but learn from Kushina and Cyril about everything they could.

Rasticore had gone back to working for the Assassin's Guild, this time with Miseria who planned to assist. For a while, due to both their conditions of both recovery and pregnancy, they were put to doing chores until Miseria would lay the eggs and Rasticore would fully heal. Fortunately, upon working there, Rasticore was not bully as much as he use to when he worked alone, especially with Miesria's rage and yandere type angers scaring any of them from ever doing so again.

At one point, the big armed Rasticore was accused by Star, who he still bitterly remembered that she was the cause of Toffee's previous death, on nearly stoning the very queen who secretly helped revive him, before he pointed out about the midget girl Babs, who had constant pink eye.

He was fortunate Miseria never encountered Star or she tear Star a new one for that if she ever found out.

Then came the big day of Eclipsa's coronation. He had originally wanted to go after Star had invited him to partially show how sorry she was, but something at the time came up: Miseria was in labor, ready to lay her eggs.

In fact, he and Miseria had to return to Septarsis for the egg laying situation, as Miseria, who had been human all her life before her near death experience, never knew about the whole egg laying process.

Having returned back, the other day, Miseria had screamed and struggled, cursing and blaming Rasticore for her pregnancy before she finally laid her eggs.

The eggs which would help bring the Rippletails out of extinction.

Once that had finished, Miseria, despite her still slightly pained from the labor, asked Rasticore to take her to the coronation.

There, they had witnessed, outside the locked dome, the events of baby Meteora being saved by a size shifter monster, the same monster who Eclipsa had fallen in love with and was sealed away like her: Globgor.

He had proved that he was not as evil as all the tapestries and false rumors had made him out to be with Rhombulus arrested for breaking him out willingly, just to prove how evil Globgor and Eclipsa were.

Afterward, the lockdown had stopped and the coronation continued successfully, king and queen reunited.

The next day afterward, Rasticore and Miseria, who had finally saw Star up close for the first time.

Star, who was still somewhat depressed about what she would do with the rest of her life and Tom leaving her on his own, had felt bad and after learning that Rasticore was indeed somewhat hitched by Miseria, felt worse when Miseria angrily shouted about almost getting Rasticore killed at the Quest Buy for a stupid gift card she had gotten Marco.

This only made Star feel worse as she tearfully ran away, using Rasticore's chainsaw briefly to head back to Earth.

Rasticore sort of felt a little bad about Star, knowing how she felt about not having a purpose. For he too knew what it was like. From Toffee's first death to before Taffy finally met Rasticore up close and personal, he too was in a similar depression funk.

But Star's life, let alone Marco's, was none of their business, at least not anymore since Heinous was reborn as Meteora.

Finally, one week before the portals were forcefully closed, Rasticore was nearly fully healed and restored to his proper glory. There was only his tail, feet, and legs left to grow soon.

At the time between all of this, the lizards and dragon would visit the plains of time to give Miseria some small history lessons about the Rippletail history and all there is to know about lizard and dragon culture while learning how to use more of her Rippletail uses.

She hoped that one day, she could also meet the dragons, who were out there somewhere.

Toffee had gotten use to his new look and wardrobe during the time, no longer feeling constrained and learning to once in a while let his emotions out around the people he cared for.

Kandy, meanwhile, had secretly started learning how to embroider with Kushina, creating works of beautiful art on blankets and quilts to sell to provide for their future little ones. And to perhaps make new outfits that would fit them well.

Kushina and Cyril would still visit on occasion as the eggs had already been laid earlier.

All while the people outside of Eclipsa, baby Meteora, Globgor, and possibly Glossaryck, all four who knew the truth beforehand after the coronation events, would be unaware that Toffee was alive once more.

And what would come next, would be even more surprising...

***

It was fun staying around in the Frozen Wastelands. But she knew that it is time for them to leave and do something else.

But she is quite happy that Kushina, Cyril and Korihana will be joining their little posse in hopes of them planning to prepare for the eggs.

Speaking of eggs, she laid her hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait, my love." Kushina spoke, "We're going to be parents!"

"I know." Cyril nodded.

"Thank you for letting us stay, you two." Kandy smiled to her in-laws.

"Rasticore should be arriving home once more at any time," Toffee stated, petting Lillith, "He and Miseria would need all the help they could get after that surprise labor the Rippletail went through, accoriding to Lucifer's report the other day."

Korihana purred, happily. Though she frowned a little when Mammon peeked under her tail again like usual before she just rolled her eyes and just let this gold raptor do whatever he wants.

Plus, he's cute for being a normal raptor.

"Maybe they're here now and we don't know it." Kandy stated.

"No," Toffee replied, "If they were, I would have known and sensed them."

At that moment, the group saw something far from them opening, an X shaped portal.

"A portal?" she said, then realized as she saw the familiar mark, "That must be them!"

After the portal was opened, out stepped a mostly healed Rasticore (though still short) and Miseria, both walking proudly with the eggs she had. The eggs that would bring the Rippletails out of extinction.

"Okay, I'm the getting the hang of this chainsaw thing," Miseria breathed in relief.

Umbra yowled in annoyance, gesturing to some plucked feathers on the ground after squeezing through the portal.

"He-he-he, though Umbra...she's another story." Rasticore grinned.

"Rasticore, you're completely healed!" The dragon girl smiled.

"Wow," Kushina smirked while looking pleased, "So this is what his true form looks like."

"Hell yeah!" Miseria grinned, "We even got a photo of us together before we left."

She then proudly showed the photograph taken from the instant photo camera earlier, at least the upper body anyway, showing the proud picture of herself and Rasticore, the former taking a selfie, holding one another.

***

Over the Frozen Wastelands, Hokage and Lavafang scour the land for any sightings of the Rippletail his men reported seeing. All he could see was some snow dinos grazing on some snow-covered grass with the predators awaiting for the chance to strike.

Hokage glanced downward, watching the predators make their move and attack. The tiger with him growling a little.

"Has to be in this realm somewhere..." he muttered, petting Lavafang.

The dragon-tiger blinked, glancing own while halting. As his owner looked down, there he saw her in bird's eye view.

A living breathing Rippletail.

And she was happy.

The lizard glanced at the cart pulled by the pets leading them through the snowy trek.

"What's this?" He muttered in curiosity.

Lavafang began to yowl, picking up a scent of a Dragontail from the cart.

"Hold it, boy," he puts a hand on the tiger's head, "Let's introduce ourselves to them normally instead of raining down on them like vultures swooping down for the kill."

The tiger slightly pouted when he said that. And it was looking forward to a good pounce too.

All while not far away, Kandy looked at the new photos that were recently taken of themselves and the eggs, smiling that they would now know what each would look like.

"We do look pretty in the photos." she smiled.

Toffee only sighed, speaking, "I still miss wearing a suit sometimes."

"Don't worry, Toffee. Once I finish learning all the embroidery, I'll make as many suits as you need." she giggled.

The dragon finally noticed, "Rasticore, you're still-"

"I know," Rasticore spoke, "I didn't have time to try regrowing my limbs yet. And well...anyway, I'm just glad to be home now."

Miseria laid on her back with her new hands pillowing the back of her head, napping briefly until she felt the electrical jolt of a presence. A presence of someone nearby.

And is riding on something huge.

Umbra and Chase halted, picking up the scent of two individuals coming at them.

Kandy, noticing, asked, "What's wrong? What do you guys sense?"

"Newcomers..." Miseria spoke, sensing it as she continued, "One is a Hottail. The other...some sort of fire sabertooth tiger thing."

A roar is heard, startling a few. Appearing out from some mist being formed by a hot source of heat, a horned lizard with a blue flame on his tail and riding what looked like a blue hybrid of a sabertooth tiger with dragon wings and tail.

"That is awesome and badass at the same time," Miseria awed at these two individuals.

"A Hottail, here?" Cyril spoke.

"This is so cool!" Miseria grinned.

"But why are they here?"

"Hey, we mean no harm," the Hottail announced with a friendly grin, "Lavafang and I are just passing by and he spotted somebody I know."

Miseria notices something about this Hottail. Despite being blue and having horns, this Hottail has a distinctive crocodilian snout and his body build is almost similar to....

"Are you and Rasticore related?" She gasped.

"What?!" Rasticore spoke in shock.

He got to the ground, more stunned as he asked, "I...I have family? But mom and dad, my real ones, were dead!"

The Hottail only smiled to him.

"I'm more of a distant cousin if you ask me, shrimp," he laughed at seeing Rasticore's tiny state. 

Lavafang puts a paw over his mouth, muffling his laughter.

The lizard looked peeved at him at what he said. He was just restored back to normal, mostly. How dare he mock the tiny state he was in!

"Sorry! I know that sucks to rudely point out your recovery!" The Hottail breathed, his laughter easing down, "You probably met Lavafang. So allow me to introduce myself."

He acrobatically jumps off the tiger's back flipping through the air two times before landing on his feet.

"My name is Hokage Rekkamaru Aokikaryu, chief of the Hottails and happens to be the distant cousin of the Disastorvaynes."

Miseria grinned in amazement while shaking her hand, yelping a bit.

"Whoa!" she spoke, "You're very warm."

"We Hottails are known for our warm bodies." Hokage grinned.

Without warning, he leaned to close for comfort. And she realized right away that he is flirting with her.

"So tell me, how do you survive the extinction?" He flirted, "You must have been lucky to find someone that can help you repopulate your tribe."

As a response, he was bashed in the hand by a huge frying pan.

"I know what you're doing," she glared, "so stop that!"

He winced a bit, "Ow. That hurts."

"Yeah, that's for flirting with my mate." Rasticore spoke, fixing the spike covering coat he wore temporarily.

"Wait, you two are together?" He pouted in disappointment, "Awww, I felt so lucky when Lavafang's caretaker reported me about her."

The Rippletail was about to whack him again but he backed off.

"You'll find someone," Kandy replied, "After all, she use to be human once."

"Kandy, please!" she spoke with a frown, "Not everyone needs to know I use to be a human."

"Wait, what? You used to be human?" Hokage gasped in shock as Lavafang sniffed at her.

She sighed in exhaustion, pushing the tiger away, "Yes, yes, but I was reborn into a Rippletail."

"You can thank Glossaryck for that part," The dragon admitted, then frowned, "AND for making Toffee hate my leaf ring."

"Again, I told you I was sorry," Toffee sighed in frustration.

"So why are you here then?" Rasticore glanced at his so-called relative.

"Just to check on you, little guy," Hokage chuckled, "I've always thought I'm going to be alone after the purge but here you are, recovering and tiny."

"And as proof that we're related, I'm from your father's side. One of his relatives married a Hottail and that makes me part Dragontail," he gestures to his horns and hidden frills.

"Yeah, I can see that," the Septarian with frills glanced.

"So?" He suspiciously prompt.

"I know your family has a habit of giving badass names to their kids as a way of life for Dragontails," he added.

"That is true," he pondered, "Dad and mom came up with my first name together after all, despite the jerk kids picking on me when I was younger."

"But I'm rambling," he spoke, patting the male Dragontail's head, who was an shorter than his cousin, "It is nice to see you after all this time."

"Yeah, thought I'm a little taken back that I'm related to the chief of the Hottails," he said.

"And is a huge flirt," Miseria dryly added, her frying pan out and ready to whack him if he ever tries to flirt.

"Hey calm down." Hokage spoke, "It's not like there's going to be an assassination attempt on anyone."

Just then, they heard the sound of a portal opening up as they looked upward, noticing what appeared to be a bird holding on its claw its own dimensional scissors.

"What's with the crow?" Kushina asked.

"And why is that bird carrying a weird vial thing?" Miseria spoke, looking upward.

At that moment, Kandy noticed, on the other claw was some sort of vial, heading onward as it began to open another portal.

Her eyes widened with horror, starting to remember what it was: a secret weapon of the Solarians.

"We have to go back there!" Kandy shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Hokage and Cyril both asked.

"Eclipsa and her husband might be in danger! And if it's what I think it is..."

"That is probably why I'm here," Hokage said in a serious tone, "Its time the Harbinger fulfil his role as Dragoth's tracker."

The Seven Deadly Sins scowled, growling in understanding.

Kandy snatched the chainsaw, slapping it to activate before opening a portal.

"If you must know, Miseria," Toffee began, unsheathing Soulcatcher, "Mina and a rare surviving Solarians are cursed by the gods."

He and his raptors leapt into action, entering the portal with swords and claws drawn.

"But this crow isn't what I've seen before," Rasticore explained, "He looks new."

The dragon only spoke with determination, "Let's hurry."

***

It was night time when both Eclipsa and the shrunk normal sized Globgor, having been freed of his imprisonment and now free to be with his love, whenever he wished, had placed the baby Meteora in her crib and left the bedroom.

Globgor smiled to his love, speaking, "I'm glad we are no longer shamed for being together."

"Oh Globby!" The queen blushed with pride.

The X portal appeared as the Septarians with their pets landed. Seeing the crow fleeing, Chase hissed, opening up his frills at spitting acid directly at it, hitting it bulls-eye on its back.

It screeched in pain, then cawed furiously as the Mewman and Size Shifter noticed.

"Wait, what's going on?" he spoke, "Why are they attacking that crow?"

The crow then began hulking out, growing to a huge massive size as it glared, charging to the pets.

"Oh no!" Eclipsa finally realized, "That crow is a Solarian!"

The crow tries to slash the pets but Chase hissed again and spat acid into its face.

The bird Solaria winced in pain, then smacked it away, snatching the liquid it held, tossing it to where Globgor and Eclipsa were at, knowing that they would not be cured from what was in store for them.

Kandy, arriving to the two, shouted, "LOOK OUT!!"

"Out of the way!" Miseria shouted.

Both shoved the two aside, the lizard and dragon splattered by the stuff.

The pets furiously pounced and dog piled on the crow beast, the monstrous hulked grown, struggling in agony.

With a snarl, Chase ends it by ripping its throat out.

"Miseria! Kandy!" Toffee cried out, running to his side as Lavafang began to tear the crow apart to devour it.

Eclipsa's eyes widened in shock when she saw's Toffee's masked face, "A Harbinger?"

"Girls, are you okay?!" The fearful Dragontail spoke.

"What is going on?!" Globgor asked, "Why did that crow attack me? And why is a Harbinger here?"

"It's a long story." Rasticore assured him.

At that moment, the girls hit by the liquid goo the crow had started tingling a bit.

"W-what is this stuff!?" Miseria groaned, feeling weird.

"I think...I think it's....!" Kandy struggles to speak.

The raptors screeched, picking up another scent as they pounced into a bush, a struggle is heard as they hear a man screaming.

"Bring him over!" Toffee said to the raptors, "So we will witness who it is."

The dragon, meanwhile, started wincing from the black veins starting to appear from out of her pants to her belly, starting to worry in fear.

"No..." she spoke quietly, "Not again..."

It was that terrible night all over again to her, Toffee, and Rasticore.

At that moment, the raptors tossed someone out toward the group.

An elf-looking man trembled in fear as Toffee's Eye of Penance activates.

"I....I WAS FOLLOWING ORDERS!!" he begged in fear.

The Phagetail points a finger at him, "You....GUILTY!!"

He gasped in fear as he grabbed by the shoulders, "No! PLEASE!!!"

"You will know your punishment!" he shouted, Toffee's marked eye glowing toward the eye of the elf-looking man.

"Feel their pain," he hissed as the elf man screamed in agony, feeling his soul getting sucked into the demonic eye.

All he sees is himself robbing innocent people as well as hurting and killing them for their money. He even sees one where he gave the vial to the crow with Mina watching with pride. As his sins burned his mind and soul, he let out an agonized scream one last time.

Finally, the elf-looking man was dropped to the ground, his body twitching as the raptors near the foe.

As this was happening, the Rippletail noticed some marks starting to appear on her own neck, looking confused.

"Guys,what is this?" She moaned, "Is it that stuff that can only be neutralized with Septarian sperm?"

Umbra and Chase came over, nudging them with worry.

"What stuff?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, Miseria...the Solarian curse potion." Kandy replied, feeling the veins popping as she grunted, starting to feel in heat.

"Dammit! At a bad time like this!" Miseria screamed, talking about Rasticore's recovering state.

In anger, the raptors glanced up at Toffee for any orders to follow.

"It's okay!" Rasticore shouted, "It's okay! I can try to grow my normal size again! I can try to get tall again!"

"What are you talking about?" Globgor asked.

"They..." Kandy moaned, "Those Solarians were trying to curse you and Eclipsa."

"Oh dear!" Eclipsa spoke, "That must mean...Mina Loveberry is still alive!"

"She always has been," the dragon with fear spoke.

The lizard grunted, struggling a bit, hoping that it was enough that he would regenerate his original size.

"Fuck, come on!" he muttered, straining a bit, "It's been over a month...I should be able to regenerate at ease again!"

Hokage rolled his eyes and snaps a glass vial in his hand before pouring the content onto his cousin.

"Thank me later," he nonchalantly said.

The pets snarled at the mention of the last Solarian's name. With Toffee as Harbinger, they are going to make sure her and those who were lucky to escape the gods' punishment will be sent to Hell.

Rasticore grunted, feeling the effects as he winced, then struggled, his legs, feet, and tail aching, before he was fully growing in length, back to his original size completely, him being once more a head taller than Toffee.

"I guess..." the Dragontail began, "You're welcome?"

"The Solarians...we have to find a way to stop them." Eclipsa spoke.

"We'll have to figure out how to do so," Toffee spoke calmly, "but right now...the girls are in need of a cure."

Rasticore rolled his scrunched up jeans leg sleeves down to his ankle, nodding, "Right. Our loves need this!"

"You four go!" Kushina spoke, "Well talk with the king and queen about it."

"Um, use the guest room, please!" Globgor said to them, "No one needs to see this mess."

Finally, the two females getting veins and moaning from the heat were lifted by their mates, heading to one of the rooms before slamming it shut.

"This is only something horrid Mina Loveberry would do," Eclipsa frowned.

The pets growled with concern as Globgor smiled a bit, looking at them.

"We're thankful you got to us when you all did." he said, "And I hope it doesn't happen again."

"That's the problem," Hokage said to the king and queen, "They might use another method...and we best need to come up with a plan to stop them."

Eclipsa and Globgor both looked at one another before looking seriously, both saying, "Then let's plan it."

***

In the guest room, Toffee removed the mask as the females were placed down and the door was locked tight with a click.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

Kandy groaned a bit in agony with her tail twitching, the tops lifted to show the veins spreading more on to their body.

"Fuck it, I'm going to rip Mina's spine when I see her!!" Miseria snarled in agony, "And I going to make sure she feels what I felt when she cut off my arms when I was human!!"

The veins were slowly spreading as Kandy grunted, "Miseria, please calm down. We...we need to be cured...fast."

"Be thankful you never took a double dose of it, Miseria." Rasticore spoke.

"Augh, fuck! I'm in pain and I'm horny at the same time!" Miseria growled, "Is this what that fucking curse potion does?!"

"Sadly, yes." Kandy said, the four discarding the tops completely with the ones in shoes kicking them off.

"We'll have to make sure we work our magic then," Toffee spoke.

"Just hurry up already!" She shrieked as Rasticore lifted her up, "I just hope the dinos will keep us safe!"

"Don't worry, because there's one thing you don't know about the dinosaurs of Septarsis," Rasticore reassured as he puts her on his lap.

"What?" She moaned.

"They're immune to the Solarians' powers, curses and any kinds of magic."

"At least they're going to be okay after this mess," Miseria said before finally saying, "But for now, take us, take us now!"

"Please!" Kandy with fear said, Toffee opening her legs and preparing.

The breasts were grabbed, the girls moaning from their loves' touch.

Miseria moaned loudly, panting from Rasticore's touch, delighted that for once she would feel both organic hands.

"I miss this," she purred, her gills fluttering a bit.

She groped her breasts, shivering from the organic lizard hands she had. She had missed it indeed.

"I know you do," he growled to his Rippletail love, pinching her tits, "And it's better with both organic hands on them..."

"Yes!" she gasped.

Kandy gasped and groaned from Toffee's grinding and panting, him licking her tits.

"A princess being mated to you," he moaned, "needs to survive to help revive our people."

"I know!" Kandy moaned.

Miseria wrapped her arms around him and gripped his shoulders as he begins to thrust her down on his covered dick, making her pant and moan into his neck.

"Unnnh..." Rasticore moaned, using his tail to unzip his jeans, grinding the cameltoe, which tore to show her clit.

"You're keeping those pants," He spoke with a sly grin, frills flapped up.

"Fuck, yes!" she shouted, starting to feel his dick going inside.

"We...we may need to get you some birth control after this!" he growled.

Kandy groaned louder as she felt him spread her legs apart, him cutting the cloth showing her cameltoe, revealing her clit.

"You're keeping those, Kandy," Toffee chuckled, unzipping his pants and thrusting his exposed member into her.

"AIIIIIEEE!" The dragon screamed loudly.

Miseria's tail wrapped around his leg tightly, making him yelp when he was pulled onto his back by her sudden strength and she began to ride him, her hands on his chest to stabilize herself.

"AHHHH, FUCK YES!" he shouted, her on top as she rode on his dick, him humping more and more as the veins were showing.

"SO FUCKING GOOD!" Miseria groaned loudly, the two secretly glancing at the Phagetail and half dragon thrusting, their eyes slit while doing so, the hair messy.

"Come here, let me do something better!"

He pulled her off and plops her on her stomach, raising her hips up by the tail, making her moan by his grip on her tail, and thrusted into her as she clutches the sheets under her.

"Yes, you love this, don't you?" he muttered.

"Fuck yes!" Miseria grinned and moaned, her eyes slit.

He leaned onto her back, her muffling her moans by biting into the sheet as he held her.

"This better be worth it, Disastorvayne," she growled. He then did something she never thought he'd do.

He bit down on her shoulder, making her moan.

She gasped in pleasure, calling out, "Fuck yes! Right there!"

Kandy, hearing the loud moans, groaned loudly from the thrusts as she and Toffee secretly glanced at the scene.

"Are you ready, princess?" Toffee asked, turning back to her.

"I am!" she nodded, "Cure me!"

With that, Toffee turned her around, biting down on her neck as she gasped loudly in moans.

Kandy and Miseria moaned at the same time, their tails wagging frantically from the pleasure as they notice the veins beginning to fade away.

"Miseria.....," the familiar voice of Ruc resonated in her head.

"Ruc? What...?" She spoke out in her mind.

"I saved you that day because a woman defiles herself by stealing your beloved," the goddess answers her.

"Is that why you saved me? So I won't go extinct?" She inquired.

"Yes," Ruc answered, her voice fading, "Avenge your tribe and revive my people."

"I will..." she said in her thoughts, "I will."

Finally, the males cummed hard on to their loves.

Miseria and Kandy both screamed in ecstasy from being filled to the brim with their beloveds' seeds. They shiver from the overdose as the curses on them gets lifted.

Once that was done, they panted, relieved that the girls had been cured by this.

"I really needed that," the Rippletail panted, slumping down in exhaustion, "Weeks of no sex was miserable for me."

"You were pregnant at the time," Rasticore spoke, fixing the frills a bit, "Even if I wasn't blown up, we couldn't do it 'til you laid your eggs like you did earlier."

"I know." she said to him.

She put her arms under her chin, "Now that the Rippletails are considered an endangered species, I bet the Septarian officials are going to make real sure nothing happens to me and the eggs."

She then picks up two scents from outside the castle, "It seems the Bloodtails and Metaltails are here."

Kandy only sighed in relief, hoping neither would be infected like that again.

"Hmmm...it would seem that they're being recruited in a way," Toffee pondered.

"Uh...maybe we should um...fix ourselves first," Kandy spoke meekly.

"And don't worry," Miseria spoke, "Kandy and I brought spares in case this would happen to our pants."

The males chuckled at that as the girls get themselves dressed. 

***

Hokage glared down from Lavafang's back at the sight of the rusted Solarian armors being activated with Mina in the lead. With the two ultimate Solarian killers; the Bloodtails and the Metaltails in the wake with his Hottail army, they are going to bring hell to the last of the Monster Murderers.

To provoke them, one of the Bloodtails staked a crucifixed dead Solarian in muscular form on a pole and a dozen decapitated heads onto stakes.

Carved on the Solarian's corpse were the Bloodtails' propaganda.

"Eternal Damnation to the Murderers."

He looked seriously at the situation on how this would be handled.

"It's time we take you down!" one shouted.

Mina glared in the exposed head of the armor she was in, mostly finished, shouting, "Ha! Like you know you could win."

One female Metaltail angrily shouted, "Fuck yeah we can! And there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

However, most failed to notice portals starting to open behind with familiar arms of a monster that duplicated about to grab them.

"That's because you know nothing of one specially trick." she smirked.

"And what would that be?" the familiar female Bloodtail shouted.

Hokage scowled, "You're betraying your own species by working with the very creatures you despise."

He turns to the Solarian soldiers, "You hear that!? Mina Loveberry is a traitor to her own species!!"

"The MHC and Mewmans are not the monsters! YOU all are!" Mina furiously shouted.

At that moment, on cue, many Hekapoo duplicates quickly snatched them down to the portals as each screamed with only the Solarians being left.

"NOOOOO!!" Hokage shouted, struggling as he tried to get free of her.

"We're sending you away to be safe," Hekapoo spoke quietly to him, "and after this is all over, don't you lizards bother coming back to Mewni."

"YOU invaded first!" he protested.

There was a bone-rattling roar coming frim the mountains. As the Septarians turned to the source, Hokage spots Miseria and Rasticore, riding on Umbra, running away from something.

"RUN!!" They hear Miseria scream in glee.

That's when the Hottail chieftain realized when a huge dust cloud appears, clearing to reveal a stampede of herbivorous dinosaurs stampeding out of the giant X portal.

"STAMPEDE!!!"

They screamed as the Septarians were pulled into the portals fully with the dinosaurs charging and crushing the ones ahead of Mina.

She looked stunned at what she saw before looking angry, shouting, "That was just the first wave you took out!"

In anger, she used her pigtails to quickly fly away from the oncoming stampede, continuing to shout, "You won this round, lizard freaks! But in 3 days time, every last one of you will end up dead at the Monster Town! And I WILL ensure you all get pushed off the cliffs!"

She roared in fury as she with a different crow, this one having a scar in its eye, escaped their fates.

Kushina and Toffee's eyes were seen glowing eerily.

Mina gasped in shock, seeing what appears to be the angry ghost of Solaria before her.

"What have you done, Mina?" She accused, "You're provoking the anger of the Gods if Septarsis."

"Solaria..." she spoke in fear, "I...I didn't know that..."

"The gods will have your heads if you continue this-"

"Solaria, I can make it right!" She pleaded, "My mistress, let me finish the job! Then no more worry about the awful monsters again."

"You know nothing, Mina Loveberry, why do you even bother?"

"I just...I thought..." she began.

Just then, Mina gasped and grunted, screaming in agony from her head, as if she was trying and failing to regain her own senses.

"I've done your bidding, Lord Dragoth," Solaria said, disappearing into dark clouds where a huge black raptor loomed out, followed by the nine other Gods of Septarsis.

"Feel their pain," Toffee's voice is heard as the Eye of Penance appeared before her.

However, her eyes glowed before she could look at it, screaming in fury, as if insanely.

"NEEEEEVEEEEER!" she shouted, retreating with her half blind crow, disappearing into the night.

Toffee and Kushina's eyes returned to normal, their Genjutsu spell on her failing a bit. But if the magic is destroyed, damnation will be brought upon Mina. 

And they know that the gods will forever haunt her for escaping her fate.

Once the dinosaur stampede had retreated to another X shape hole back to their home, the portals closed with the lizards on Umbra approaching to where the Phagetails were.

"Damn, she got away!" Toffee frowned.

"We won't be so lucky when the 3 days are up." Miseria frowned.

"Yeah, and there's also what Hekapoo was doing." Rasticore explained, "Where the hell did she send them to anyway?"

"Home, hopefully." Toffee stated.

A blood-chilling snarl is heard, turning their blood cold when a bandaged-wrapped Bloodtail with wild maroon hair, red scales, a dagger-shaped cross pendant and wielding a sword with the eye moving in the center approaches them, Rakuya by his side.

"I will make sure she will take her fate!" The legendary Hellraiser snarled.

"You will, love," Rakuya smiled before asking, "But for now, how will we tell Queen Eclipsa?"

***

"So wait, the Solarians are going to attack in 3 days?!" Globgor asked.

They had listened to the situation on what was going to happen with the masked Toffee and the remaining lizards concerned, the midget with pink eye wearing cat items glancing.

"And they won't be alone," Kandy spoke seriously, "They might have more than what was killed tonight."

"Oh dear," Eclipsa said with worry.

"I better inform Lord Tsukikage to stop this blood war," Hokage frowned with worry, "Or find a priest that can summon the gods to save us and all monsters and sympathizers alike from their onslaught."

The Phagetail woman looked down with worry, "Perhaps I can summon them. I know a ritual that can summon the gods of Septarsis here before the three days are up."

"We also have to plan ahead." Miseria glanced, "That means taking each one by surprise."

The pink eye midget glanced, "And how will you know that they won't just attack the town with Monster Temple?"

"Because Mina said that she has more, Babs was it?" Kushina explained. "And we need all the preparing we can get."

"Plus as a princess...no, as future Queen of my kingdom, we can't let the forces of evil take over all kingdoms, let alone the Monster Kingdom." The dragon spoke.

"Right. Eclipsa and I have a plan: I will use my size shifting to assist. And if comes to worse..." Globgor explained.

"Then I will use my spells to repel against the Solarians." she stated, "The Solarian experiment IS a curse. And those that have not become them willingly are doomed to be cursed, forced to never let the hatred go."

"That will be why Kushina and I will punish those that are willing." Eclipsa grinned, holding her umbrella wand.

"Is that why the Harbinger is her?" Babs pointed to the masked Toffee.

The Phagetail took out Soulcatcher, surprising a few.

"That's Kenji the Reaper's sword, Soulcatcher," Globgor recognized.

"It has bonded with me, so we will ensure the punishment is deserved," Toffee spoke.

Miseria then looked at the sleeping Meteora holding the sleeping Glossaryck, sighing, "Hell, even Meteora, despite my dislike for her, needs protection."

Chase whined a bit, then barked, catching Kandy's attention. He barked at her again which made her eyes wide with shock."

"We need Magmakith to stop her!?" She gasped. The wolf nodded hesitantly, whining, "You're saying that Magmakith is lurking around the ruins of my father's castle? NOW!?"

"Then it's settled," Eclipsa spoke, "You Septarians get what you need. And TRY to return soon."

"Wait, with all the Septarians out in the other realms, what about here?" Babs asked with concern.

"That's where you come in," the dragon girl explained, taking out a collar marked, 'Questbuy Brand Disguise Collar'.

"Here," she continued, "Wear this until we come back with help. As long as you wear this and they see a lizard out there, they'll be intimidated, due to the Solarians fearing that lizards are immortal."

Babs only frowned, "This is a dumb idea."

"Look, just pretend you're me until it's all over, okay?" Rasticore explained, "And besides, it's not like things are going to go bad to worse while we're gone, right?"

"Hekapoo might close all the portals during this time," the Hellraiser stated, "We might not get to the kingdoms in time."

"Then we'll have to be quick to open the portal to Septarsis before Hekapoo shuts it down!"

He powered up the chainsaw, opening an X shaped portal with the lizards watching.

"We'll be back soon." Kandy said.

"You go to Septarsis to find the T-Rex, I'll check the tribes there if they're okay." Miseria stated, using the scissors to open another portal, "Just be safe! All of you."

Once all the reptiles jumped in the portals, they closed. Afterward, Babs looked at the collar for a moment.

"Okay, how does it work again?" she spoke, pressing some buttons.

Then, the hologram began activating as she saw the reflection. However, she frowned at what she saw: a tiny Rasticore with huge arm for the disguise.

"For crying out loud!" Babs in the fake Rasticore body shouted in agony.

"This..." Globgor began with concern, "Might be harder than we thought."

***

Thanks to one of the spies from the Metaltail tribe, Miseria and the raptors were able to track Hekapoo down by her scent. Opening the portal with her scissors, Miseria steps out and as a surprise attack, smacked the white woman across the room, red slash marks on her cheeks.

"Agh!" Hekapoo groaned.

She then saw the Rippletail in front of her glaring at her.

"Wait! I thought the Rippletails croaked 300 years ago!" She yelled. Squinting her eye a bit, she gasped, recognizing Miseria as Taffy the human woman.

"I thought you were dead after Mina sliced your arms off!"

"No," Miseria frowned, "Just reborn thanks to the gods."

She then grabbed her angrily as she continued, "Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand! After all that has happened, after all the misery that you provoked for monsters, after that stunt with Kandy and your dumbass "Evil" claims toward her!"

The woman could only move her mouth in hesitation, making her growl in anger.

"Do as we say!" She threatened, "Or would you like to be eaten by raptors instead!!!"

The Seven Deadly Sins with Korihana roared at her, threateningly, ready to pounce her.

"Look, I'm against Mina Loveberry, too," she tried to explain, "But you need to understand something."

"What?" The Rippletail growled.

"Sometimes, in order to do the right thing, drastic measures are taken."

"The right thing for all the queens you used and played puppet to while you asses rule everything behind their backs...or the right thing for you and your siblings?"

She gasped when Miseria grabs her throat, grunting when her fingers began to close around her windpipe.

"TELL ME NOW OR I WILL FUCKING BREAK YOUR WINDPIPE, SLUT!!!" she snapped, eyes wild with rage.

"Ria, that's enough! You're killing her!!"

The Rippletail angrily glared at Hekapoo, dropping her.

Hekapoo looked a bit shocked with surprise at what she heard, starting to realize what she meant.

Now she felt a bit guilty, knowing that despite her earlier attempts to keep Star and Marco away for their own good, they were STILL not safe from what was about to come.

Knowing that if Star found out what was truly going on, who started the whole Solarian revival project, who was behind recruiting Mina Loveberry, who had earlier gone to Rhombulus to try to make everyone see how evil Globgor was, then it would make Star do the unthinkable.

Miseria, however, was having none of it. Perhaps due to her rage, perhaps to her yanderish side, or a combination of both, she would have none of that.

"Now you're feeling guilty after the shit you pulled throughout those years!?" She was slapped viciously, Miseria looking ashamed by her realization, "You're a bunch of monsters! Just like Mina and Solaria!"

"Miseria, enough!" the male spoke, placing his arm on to her.

She scoffed and spitted to her, slapping the white furred monster down with her tail, "You disgust me."

"And what the fuck are you guilty of anyway?" Miseria continued.

"About.....everything," she admitted, remorsefully, "You're right. We are a bunch of monsters."

"Then accept that," she spat, walking away.

"If you close Septarsis.....the last thing you'll see is your headless corpse leaking blood."

"I said enough, Miseria!" the male spoke.

"I'll tell you when I have enough!" The Rippletail roared at him.

The raptors chittered in agreement, knowing that the MHC should be shameful of everything they've done. Including organizing the extinction of the Rippletails.

"Let's go, she heard what you told her to do," Rasticore guided Miseria away as the raptors followed.

The raptors finally darted back to the portal as fast as they could, glaring back angrily to Hekapoo.

"Know this, Hekapoo...I want you to keep the portals open...so that way, we Septarians can end this once and for all," Miseria only stated, "AND end you so you, the council, shall never harm another innocent again if you do anything drastic."

"You better pray for the Gods of Septarsis' mercy," she warned before entering the portal.

Hearing the mention of the Gods of Septarsis brought chills down Hekapoo's spine.

As soon as she went in the portal, Rasticore sighed, only asking, "Just promise not to close the portal, okay Hekapoo?"

"Sure, I promise." she stated to him, waving her arm to him.

Finally, Rasticore followed to where they went, heading back into the portal.

However, as soon as they all had gone back to the portal, Hekapoo, with one arm, instantly closed the portal with a strange barrier briefly seen.

"Sorry about this, Rippletail and Dragontail," she said with some remorse, "but this is for your own good."

As she said that, behind her back was her fingers crossed. She had lied about leaving the portals open, leaving all the lizards doomed to be stuck in Septarsis.

And there was only two ways for all the portals to come open once more...either they had to use the well somewhere in Septarsis or she opens a portal herself.

"Better pray for the Gods of Septarsis' mercy," Hekapoo muttered, "If they find out what I've done."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Lizards Cleaved & Earthni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter where the results of the true Battle for Mewni commences, Mina Loveberry's karma finally catches up to her, the worlds due to the magic of Star, Marco, and the Bloodtails' blood fuse the worlds, reunion of the spirits of the fallen, a bit of a reveal on what might have happened to Seth, and Miseria's discovery that perhaps she might not be the last after all. To be continued...

Chapter 12: Lizards Cleaved & Earthni

The time of the final battle of Mewni's Monster Town came as Star with Marco and Janna, who had been earlier locked away from Star's home, managed to get to Mewni through the Realm of Magic's portal, though Tom Lucitor was left behind there.

However, after briefly separating, as Star rushes to help, Globgor was struck by the Solarian blade, slowly dying as Eclipsa tries her best to hold him off.

Fortunately, Star arrived in time as she and others fought against the Solarian they thought was Mina. However, in the process, not only did most get injured by the blade, one fatally by the heart, but Eclipsa had used her mother's darkest spell to kill the Solarian as well as create some damage, one that nearly cost her her own life. And worst of all...it wasn't even Mina Loveberry herself which Marco revealed.

It was dangerous and this darkest spell, the bigger version of what Moon used, was not only dangerous, but also would nearly cost the caster her life.

The second wave, most unwillingly forced to be Solarians alongside Mina Loveberry and servant Manfred of the Butterflies, had arrived to infiltrate the town.

And things became worse when Moon was revealed to not only betray them, but also still hated Eclipsa. Mostly for the memory of her mother's killer, no matter how many times she lost her memory, still burned into her soul to never forget anything connected to Toffee.

And it was that hate for Toffee that eventually made her nearly become the very thing he was, had it not been for Star and Marco interrupting.

Afterward, Hekapoo, still having some guilt, snatches the two queens with Meteora, Star, and Marco to her hidden tavern...the Tavern at the End of the Multiverse where Star declared her hate of magic.

She didn't know why she said that, but all this stress, all that Starco situation, all that mess that felt rushed, just made her blurt that out.

And while Moon was given the reason she sucked speech by her daughter and Eclipsa had finally explained that she had been going through it all her life, she finally asked, while Star journeyed to Glossaryck's eye, if all this was still connected to the one who killed her mother when Moon blurted out in anger tears, "Just leave well enough alone, Toffee!" before she gasped in shock.

It was then that Moon finally realized that she became the very person she hated, the very person she despised, the very person who murdered her mother in cold blood. And she almost did the same thing he did: Kill a mother like he did!

Finally, Moon broke down, stating that yes it was, and not just Toffee, but the dragon girl who started it all.

In her rage after learning everything and being with Kandy and Rasticore, Miseria would have slap Moon in her rage and called her a monster, a monster just like Mina and Solaria...if she would have also been at the tavern at the time instead of Septarsis with the others.

That was when Eclipsa finally and angrily shouted the truth on what Kandy, during the lizards' brief time with them searching for Toffee, explained had truly happened in the situation.

Moon, hearing that entire story of Seth, how he raped the innocent dragon princess to birth his daughter, and again to provide a son before she ran off into the night without anyone knowing, him in a drunk rage nearly raping his own daughter had it not been for Toffee, Kandy's guilt over believing Comet's mewberty was her own fault and how Toffee saved everyone, despite the cost.

Now Moon was truly horrified and guilty. She wanted to make it all up to everyone. But how...?

Star herself, meanwhile, had learned that her tapestry was finished and that it did not show Marco, meaning that she believed that she had to destroy magic and lose Marco forever.

And finally, feeling that Toffee may be right about what she must do: She was going to destroy the Realm of Magic, just like Toffee was doing.

Only this time, without Toffee leaving her behind.

So once she returned to the others, Hekapoo, knowing what her fate would be, opened the portal to the Realm of Magic, the Queens with Meteora, Star, and Marco entering with the pudding Glossaryck provided them while also getting Tom back to Mewni as well.

Knowing full well that once magic was destroyed, there was truly no going back, even if it meant Star and Marco, due to still wanting one another, would be abandoning everything to be with one another.

Hekapoo, knowing that she was about to die anyway, finally sighed and opened the portal to send herself to Septarsis, to accept whatever fate the Rippletail or any of the lizards had in store for them.

Mina Loveberry, meanwhile, had gathered up all the monsters, including the disguised Babs as Rasticore, as that part of the plan backfired horribly, to make them shoved to a cliff, though realized she needed the dying Globgor first, to prove how inferior the monsters could be.

And with that, she chased after Globgor, who was rescued by River as they headed to the lair where the Realm of Magic was. Only for her and the corrupted Solarians to get ahead of them, Mina herself jumping into the Realm of Magic.

And finally, she jumped into the realm, not caring that she would lose every memory for she was too far gone and insane to even care. All she wanted was to do the one thing that everyone else was doing: Destroy the magic while killing all the queens.

Even if it meant killing Solaria's spirit herself as well.

Glossaryck himself, meanwhile, did not tell Star about the full tapestry...it had two sides. One of Star and the other...which revealed the entire truth that was not actually destroying magic being...

But he best never to reveal that part, at least until the worlds were cleaved.

But this is not their story...

***

It had been three days for the lizards as they had gathered up their own army, having prepared themselves for the inevitable, knowing that a wave of Solarians had stayed in Septarsis to plan the end of the lizards.

Kandy, however, was still in search of her father's T-Rex.

And she had found him.

"Magmakith.....," she whispered her father's pet's name with courage.

As if waiting for her arrival to the ruins of his master's castle, the T-Rex glared at her, standing his ground and wearing the aura of a true king of dinosaurs.

"At last, you're found." she spoke to it, no longer having the fear of her father or Magmakith.

The beast glanced downward to her, giving a 'why are you here' look.

The dragon only seriously told him, "I know we had our differences, and I know that I despise father and you are still loyal to him despite the horrible things he did, but...I need your help, please."

The T-Rex growled in question, his glare unwavering.

"Solarians are planted in Septarsis to kill us all like what they did to the Rippletail tribe," she announced to him, "I believe you.....and whoever is loyal to you as Dinosaur King, will be enough to do the same thing you and my father did to the Dinokillers."

The beast glared, knowing what the Solarians were like. And he knew what he had to do.

Finally, Magmakith kneeled down, letting the princess herself get on its back before rising up, knowing that this truce had to be made.

"Thank you," the dragon smiled, the two departing from the ruins of the castle, Kandy sadly looking at the tapestries of the blue dragon with dark blue hair looking saddened with a grinning Seth, then at the hair shaved woman holding herself as a baby dragon girl, sadly shedding tears for her.

"Don't worry, mom," she softly spoke, "I'll make sure that our home is never destroyed."

Finally, they stepped out of the ruins, readying for what was about to come.

***

Hours ticked by, and carnivorous dinosaurs such as allosaurs, carnotauruses including Deathlok following behind, a flock of pterodactyls, and the gigantic spinosaurus formed a huge army that outmatches the Solarians.

With the Dinosaur King and the Princess of Septarsis in the lead, the Solarians would know that this is their land and no one will ever take them.

"Eternal Damnation to the Murderers," Kandy whispered out the Bloodtails' propaganda.

The crowd watched as the army of Solarians marched onward, readying to kill. Readying to...

This was their time and it was now.

Magmakith lifted his head and let out his signature roar that echoed throughout Septarsis, alarming the Solarians of his arrival.

"This is it!" The Hellraiser shouted, "It's time we make the attack now!"

The dinosaur roared loudly, signaling the charge before both sides darted to one another.

This would be the end of the armies of Solaria. At least the armies that had stayed in Septarsis.

Miseria, meanwhile, was jumping to the monster killers that were not in armor, angrily slashing with her claws with Umbra making use of its dino side.

As that was happening, Kandy noticed one about to use the Solarian blade behind, shouting, "MISERIA!!"

She turned too late as the blade was about to strike her head. However, something blocked her, being stabbed instead.

When it cleared, Miseria gasped, noticing a familiar commission girl gasping and grunting.

"Hekapoo?!" she angrily glared.

"Hey..." Hekapoo spoke, "I took some advice...and I knew I was going to die anyway."

As she winced, being struck more by the angry Solarian blade, the Solarian not even caring that Hekapoo was a commission member, Hekapoo struggled to block the attacks, getting more and more injured.

"What the fuck!!" Miseria angrily glared, "How dare you do this! How dare you come here and protect me now when you were still being a fucking asshole and closed the portals!"

"Because..." Hekapoo winced, "Because even assholes can do what is right. Unlike Rhombulus and Omnitraxus."

The Solarian prepared to stab one more time before a familiar chainsaw slashed him in half, killing him as Rasticore angrily glared.

"That was for trying to kill my love!" Rasticore stated.

Hekapoo, meanwhile, finally collapsed as she started glowing brighter and brighter.

"Yeah...sorry," Hekapoo only spoke, "I don't think you're ever going back to Mewni, let alone Earth, again..."

"You fucking bitch!" The angered teary Rippletail shouted, "You dare die like this?! You...you...you..."

"If it makes you feel any better," Hekapoo groaned, "You can just slice my throat before my body blows up."

Miseria only complied, slashing the throat in sad bitterness, she and the others who wanted vengeance on her feeling they were robbed of giving her true justice.

As the white woman burst into dust particles, Miseria's screech is heard throughout Septarsis. As she continues to screech, a heavy downpour rained down, confusing everyone until the Solarians gasped, muttering in horror when they saw a giant blue megalodon with trinkets around her fins swam out of the clouds, glaring down at the monster killers.

"You dare attack my champion and her allies, murderers!!?" Ruc boomed.

"The gods!" One Solarian shouted.

"They're that pissed, aren't they?" Another fearfully said.

The shark let out a roar as she turns the rain into slithering serpents, gulping up the unlucky Solarians as they began to struggle within the bellies of the water serpents.

"You better pray for my mercy!" Ruc hissed as she watches the killers drown slowly before her eyes.

One Solarian only fearfully shouted, "RUN!!"

The more fearful ones began running. However, the beasts would not let them escape.

The ones that had truly willingly became Solarians, those that tried to escape what the others had, just became their dinner.

The Septarians knew that, as of this day, they had truly won.

As they cheered, Miseria sensed something, as if something was happening to magic.

"The fake Butterflies and the real Butterflies are destroying the magic as we speak," Ruc announced, "Miseria, Rasticore.....you must make sure all of the Murderers are vanquished. And the last Solarian, Mina Loveberry, to accept her fate made by us."

"But how?" The Rippletail asked.

"Do you still have the blood of the Bloodtail?"

She gasped a bit, taking out the vial of Rakuya's blood that was stashed in case of important use.

It had been unused since the entire events and circumstances on Rasticore's body being destroyed, her no longer needing it.

She was perhaps lucky she finally had a use for it.

"I do!" Miseria spoke.

"Form a mage circle with the blood," Ruc instructed, leaning one fine down so a trinket falls onto the ground at their feet, "And say "Gods of Septarsis, please lend me your gifts to unlock the gateway to Mewni so they can punish the Murderers by feeling the wrath of Septarsis.""

"Very well." The Rippletail spoke.

"Hurry!" The Hellraiser spoke, pulling the head of the Solarian with pride.

The blood was poured around, creating the circle they needed.

"Okay," she breathed to relax herself after she planted the trinket in the middle of the circle, "Gods of Septarsis, please lend me your gifts to unlock the gateway to Mewni so they can punish thr Murderers by feeling the wrath of Septarsis.

The blood mage circle and trinket glowed.

The portal began opening as they saw the portal forming, some of the Solarian forces, who had waited outside in the forest of Mewni, awaiting for Mina Loveberry's orders.

"There they are!" Rasticore spoke.

"Let's take them out fast!" Rakuya spoke with pride.

"It's time these fucking soldiers die!" The furious Miseria shouted.

As the ones jumped in, Toffee only calmly spoke, "Deal with these Solarians however you wish. Mina Loveberry is mine!"

The raptors roared as their master got onto their alpha's back. With Soulcatcher brandished, they darted into the forest as Magmakith and his dinosaur army, Kandy and all of Septarsis charged in, bringing along the wrath of Septarsis onto the murderers.

***

Mina knows she's going to win. But why does she feel like hunted prey?

As she had recovered from the Realm of Magic's creepy unicorn attacking and almost killing her, her body had lost all the magic that made her stay young and invincible.

Magic had been destroyed by the queens.

As she had recovered, though starting to slowly age and cough, she was on the skeleton of the former corrupted unicorn, making a huge rant toward the queens who had destroyed magic.

She had clearly lost it.

As Mina, who was briefly almost killed by a pink colored monster with an arrow on to her skull, the Solarian only continued ranting, heading into the forest with pride, Manfred having followed while the other who had unwillingly became a Solarian was remorseful, no longer wanting revenge.

Mina, meanwhile, only journeyed into the forest, being far enough from where the Realm of Magic once was, though she started feeling more of the effects of no magic.

Without magic, she was starting to age fast, lose more of her sanity, and worst of all, slowly decay.

It was in that moment, she heard the bloody screams in the forest, she and Manfred watching as the Septarians had been killing many of the no longer infected Solarians, the ones who willingly joined.

"What the corncob!?" The aging Loveberry gasped.

Magmakith burst out of the forest, roaring and blasting out flames out of his mouth as his army charged out,munching and swallowing the remains of the Solarians in their mouths.

"ETERNAL DAMNATION TO THE MURDERERS!!" Akatsuki roared, before he grabbed a Solarian and bit down on his neck, sucking out his blood rapidly.

"On second thought," Manfred who had followed her, starting to back away, "I think I was better with the monster lover. Bye!"

However, the raptors had been behind the two, pouncing on Manfred as he screamed in agony.

"Its too late," a dark voice growled.

The two gasped in fear when Toffee, his Eye of Penance, glowing and activated, began to march up to her while pointing.

"You....GUILTY!!"

The woman, having gone gray haired in seconds, backed away, weakly wobbling, "NO! PLEASE!!"

"Too late!" Toffee death glared to them, "Too fucking late!! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCES!"

Mina grunted in fear, being grabbed by Toffee.

"Please, no!!" The human screamed as he was bitten by one of the raptors.

He forces her to stare into his eye as she feels her mind and soul beginning to burn.

"Feel their pain," he snarled.

She was forced to watch, watch the souls of all the innocents, Rippletail, Dragontail, Phagetail, all Septarians screaming in agony from her and the Solarians' deeds of driving monsters to extinction.

Mina screamed in agony as she gets sucked into an abyss of darkness, only for a giant head of Dragoth to appear and swallow her whole with a chomp!

Mina Loveberry herself was no more.

"Victory..." Akatsuki spoke with pride, "is finally ours!"

The crowd cheered wildly at the victorious mission.

Toffee drops the lifeless corpse on the ground, revealing that her eyes have turned black from being burned by her sins. As a final burial for her, the Seven Deadly Sins dragged her aging body and began to eat her remains.

"What do we do with this phony douchebag!?" Hokage lifted the slightly injured Manfred by the back of his collar.

"Uh, I was...against her orders?" he meekly asked.

"Fucking liar!" Miseria only glared, raising her claws.

However, Rasticore grabbed her claws before she could swipe at him.

"I think Gairyu has plans for him," he smirked.

"Who's Gairyu?" Manfred whimpered.

As an answer, thunder clouds were seen with red lightning flashing about as a red Chinese Dragon flew out of the clouds, claws outstretched to snatch the last Solarian into his talons.

"That," he began, "would be Gairyu."

"Mother!" the Mewman spoke in fear, almost wetting himself at the sight of the dragon.

"Give him to me!" The dragon god boomed.

Smirking, Hokage lifted the Mewman up so he is within Gairyu's reach, making Manfred scream.

"Have mercy!" Manfred fearfully spoke.

"The only mercy you will get is that you won't be seeing what you'll become when digested." The dragon glanced.

With a swipe, the Mewman was snarched into his talons as Manfred screams in peril, Gairyu disappearing into the thunderclouds as his screams faded, his fate sealed by the gods of Septarsis.

"Now the Solarians would understand what it feels to be extinct in Hell," Miseria frowned.

The crowd proudly cheered while Kandy looked at the couples hugging and males hi-fiving one another. She was perhaps thankful that all the tribes have come together to fight for a great cause.

Then, Kandy looked at the huge portal that had been created outside the forest, she and Magmakith looking at it.

"Strange, the portal's still opened," Kandy said.

"Because it has not finished its job," Ruc explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked the goddess.

"This portal, connecting Septarsis to Mewni...to Earth...to the worlds that deserved to be linked...the two who had bonded strongly must be the ones to touch the portal."

Her eyes widened, remembering what Glossaryck told them when she was human before she became a Rippletail.

"The Gods will be proud of those two," Ruc smiled.

Finally, she could hear the footsteps, Ruc continuing, "It's best you back away for this."

Kandy on the T-Rex backed into the forest as the lizard friends, approaching her, looked concerned.

"Uh why aren't you celebrating?" Rasticore asked.

"Look!" Kandy spoke, pointing to Star, no longer having heart marks on her cheeks, rushing to the portal in determination.

Finally, she jumped to the portal and what would happen next would change everything.

"HIT THE DECK!!" Miseria screamed, ducking onto the ground.

In an instant, a huge flash of light engulfed the area, flashing from the portal being touched.

When the light died down, the non Mewmans slowly opened their eyes, then looked up, noticing Dragoncycles, who they did not bring, flying in the air.

"Wait, what's going on?" Miseria asked.

"Look!" Kandy pointed, pointing to the town that was new to her. One that Miseria, who use to be human formerly, completely recognized.

"Is this...Echo Creek?!" she said, "My old home?!"

"It has become one," Ruc beamed, "A final parting gift of those who fight for us by the gods."

At her mention, the nine other gods appeared,smiling proudly at the Mewman girl and human boy who brought peace and justice to all those who wanted it to happen.

"There are guests, who would like to see you, Miseria," Gairyu smiled with pride.

The Rippletail gasped in surprise when the spirits of the Rippletail tribe appeared before her, all smiling proudly.

Toffee and Kushina gasped when they saw familiar spirits, with Kenji unhooded at the lead, appeared.

"You have done wondrously," Kenji began. "We are very proud."

The Rippletail girl looked at the spirits of the Rippletails, asking, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Lady Aquarius." the lead spirit spoke.

"So you're the Rippletails," The last Rippletail asked, "The ones who..."

"Yes. But you have helped avenged us all."

"As the last Rippletail newly created," Miseria spoke, "I will honor you all."

The spirits bowed at them as they follow the shark goddess to the afterlife where they will live in peace.

Kenji clasped his hands together and bowed, his descendants bowing in return before he and his clan leave for the afterlife.

"Goodbye, old friend," Akatsuki bidded, seeing his fellow Raider leave in peace.

Finally, after a brief moment, Toffee, Kushina, and Rasticore both noticed four figures, each with proud smiling faces all smiling to their offspring: Their parents.

"Mom...dad..." Rasticore began.

The spirit of Toffee and Rasticore's parents hugged their own children, proud of what they had accomplished.

Deathlok moaned when he sees the spirit of the Matriarch approach him, the two nuzzling a bit as the male wept.

The Seven Deadly Sins saw their parents' as they nuzzled them, also weeping.

"It seems the spirits are awaiting the day they will find peace once the Solarians are rendered extinct and magic is destroyed," Miseria concluded.

"Yes," Kushina nodded, smiling, "And all of them have come back one last time to see us."

Kandy smiled sadly, relieved that all the spirits had joined one last time to comfort their descendants. However, when she looked around, she looked down, saddened that her mother's spirit was not among them, then looked down.

"Not...every spirit." Kandy sadly said.

Gairyu steps up to her, his presence warm and comforting. He takes out his claw that was clenched and opens it, revealing a dragon spirit Kandy recognized.

"All dragons are welcome in my domain," Gairyu beamed warmly, "Your mother....descendant of Leviathan, happens to be those lucky dragons."

She looked surprised, watching as the spirit formed, the blue dragon in headdress with hair regrown due to being a spirit smiling proudly to her daughter.

"Kanashimi," she smiled to her.

"Mother!" Kandy smiled tearfully, hugging her.

Chase and Umbra smiled happily as they wept that the spirits of the unaccused have found peace after Mina's defeat and magic getting destroyed.

Cyril held Kushina close, the Septarians looking in surprise as the Raiders made their last appearance.

Amaterasu the Inferno, Ryoutarou the Labyrinth Keeper, Sarutobi the Jungle King, Hayabusa the Sky Pirate, Miyazaki the Shadowstepper, Aokiba the Silencer and Shirogane the Unbreakable.

Behind them were the spirits of the dinosaurs associated with the Raiders: Matasaburou the Speeding Shadow and Kurogane the Black Sail.

"Be proud of your victory," Amaterasu spoke, "For this will be the day that will live in history."

"All of you should be proud of what you have accomplished." Shirogane smiled.

"Justice has been brought to us and monster kind," Ryoutarou smiled.

"And both species with the same light in their hearts will live in peace and harmony," Sarutobi grinned.

The dinosaur spirits gave one last roar of victory that resonated across the cleaved worlds, surprising the humans that the dinosaurs are not extinct.

"Even though Mewmans dislike change," Hayabusa spoke, "Perhaps this time, they will accept this change."

"Star and Eclipsa had both proved that change CAN be accepted after all." Miyazaki nodded.

"Now my tribe will be revived thanks to Ruc's champion," Aokiba beamed, surprising Miseria.

"Wait, I thought all Rippletails are women," she blurted out, "Does that mean they're like the Gerudos with Ganon as the only male?"

A few looked odd at what she said to them.

"You'll learn when I show you all of Earth's cultures when it's all over," Miseria admitted.

"It is rare for males to be born in the Rippletail tribe," Aokiba informs her, "I might have a feeling one of your own will be that rarity."

Miseria gave him a surprised look just as the Raiders began to leave for the afterlife, their dinosaurs following as Deathlok and the Sins bid farewell to their loved ones.

After Kandy finished hugging her mother, the dragon spirit only smiled and spoke, "Live on, for all life is precious. It will be difficult, but things will be better."

"And dad?" Kandy asked.

She looked away with worry, sadly speaking, "Things between you and Seth, unfortunately, are only beginning, but I will always be there with you...in your heart."

She laid her hand on her chest, "Bahamut and Leviathan's powers are evident in you. But with enough practice and acceptance, you will be able to create things no one would ever seen."

She beamed, "We are monsters. But we are the kind that helps and cares for others. No matter the race."

"Thank you, mom," the dragon girl smiled.

"And you have my blessing, by the way." Kinjiru grinned.

"For what?"

"For you and Toffee as lizard and wife."

Chase and the Sins grinned happily, Lucifer and Lilith nudging the two together as Kinjiru's spirit fades with a happy smile and happy tears as a parting gift.

The T-Rex growled, as the daughter of his master met his gaze. The two just stared at each other for a while, the dragon girl frowning seriously.

A minute ticked by. And the T-Rex bowed his head in respect. And Kandy returned the gesture as well before he makes his leave, his armies following behind.

Kandy only spoke with concern, "Magmakith...somehow...you probably know something we don't..."

After a few moments, Kandy turned to where Toffee, Rasticore, and Kushina had finished their last goodbyes and bowing to their parents before the spirits too flew away from them.

She smiled, thankful she had friends and thankful that there was a new hope, that they had all made it to the end.

Finally, Rasticore realized something as he said, "Toffee? Uh here...I think you need these back."

He then placed the same jacket, the one he had kept carefully with tie in pocket and the tracker that was used, on to Toffee's arms.

"I made sure to take care of your things," he calmly grinned.

The masked lizard pondered for a bit, knowing he doesn't want others with Star and Marco to find out that the immortal monster is in fact alive the whole time, masked and gifted with the Eye of Penance.

Taking off the tiger skull, he ignores the gasps from the Septarians when they recognized him as he takes his things.

Taking them, Toffee only smiled to Rasticore, "Thank you."

"I knew the new Harbinger is Toffee," Hokage smirked as he and a familiar Ivytail painter high-fived.

"I better find a huge rock around here to make my new masterpiece," Oracle chuckled, leaving, "This event shall be called "The Justice of Septarsis"!

"And what about my event?" Miseria called out to The Oracle.

All she got was a wink as he gets into his triceratops-pulled carriage.

The Rippletail scoffed a bit, watching him leave.

As many of them were gasping, only Dragoth began speaking, "The Immortal Monster and Princess of Two Dragons..."

They looked at the god who motioned Toffee and Kandy with the latter having hold Toffee's free hand.

"Have redeemed themselves and brought right to their wrongs," he bowed his head, "May we watch over you all. With pride."

The gods began to fly away, each of them vanishing with Howl howling in parting, the Wintertails, snow dinosaurs and Ice Age mammals howling in farewell before he vanishes into comforting cold mist.

The dinosaurs roared proudly, knowing that Earth will be ruled again by their kind. And showing all life on Earth that dinosaurs have their own morals and virtues.

Afterward, the Septarians looked seriously at the scene, knowing that they had found their true king and queen and that, unlike the Mewmans, they would rule justly.

"Long live the king," Miseria quoted. The raptors formed a formation like ceremonial foot soldiers with Chase following them as they part the crowds, allowing Toffee and Kandy to walk down.

The prehistoric animals, snow dinosaurs and normal dinosaurs stepped back, bowing.

"I thank you all for the support," Toffee explained, putting his mask back on, "But until they learn to accept me, the Mewmans, humans, and those who do not trust me, must not know who I am...at least not yet."

The dinosaurs roared proudly at the explanation with Kandy looking at Toffee.

"Besides," he continued, "Moon still has an eternal grudge on me."

Miseria scowled, "You better tell her that one of the Butterflies killed your family in a false accusation. If there were a way to the Plains of Time, she would be horrified to see that her ancestors murdered an innocent family."

She looks down at her hand, "Besides, I slapped her and called her a monster. Well, at least I dreamt I slapped her."

"Obviously," he stated before continuing, "Though it may take a long while to find a way there."

"For now until that time, let's just enjoy the celebration," Kandy smiled, nuzzling Toffee's neck.

"Fine," Miseria sighed a bit.

Korihana chuffed, slowly approaching Mammon before losing her tsundere-ness and nuzzled the golden raptor. Stunned, Mammon nearly faint from the love gesture.

"It seems Korihana found a boyfriend," Cyril chuckled.

When the sounds of the Dragoncycles are heard, the carnivores with them immeduately charged, chasing after the startled flock.

"Marco's going to kill us when he finds out we eat Dragoncycles," Miseria mumbled.

"Hey!" Kushina giggled, "Come back, sillies."

As the celebration continued with the crowd heading onward, seeing what the new world has in store for them, Miseria only grinned, "At least Seth was probably in hell for what he did!"

"I hope so too," Kandy replied, "I hope so too."

As the lizards began to head off, Rasticore only asked Miseria, "Now that it's all over, what now?"

Miseria only gave him a knowing look. A familiar look he all too recognized.

Deathlok snickered, a sound similar to Muttley, as the carnotaurus gently shoves them to a private area.

"Get a room you two," the dinosaur is saying through his body language.

Over the distance, a familiar boy's scream is heard, "OH MY GOD!! THEY ARE KILLING THE DRAGONCYCLES LIKE THEY'RE CHEW TOYS!!!"

"AHHH! DOWN! DOWN!!" A familiar girl's voice was heard.

"Looks like Star and Marco are gonna have to get use to all of this, huh?" Rasticore only chuckled.

"Yeah." Miseria nodded.

"Let's go home now, love." Miseria smiled, pulling Rasticore by the arm as she continued, "I'm sure your home's still there...but it could use a bit of Earth's touches as well."

Speaking of Earth, Miseria quickly ran to the satchel on Umbra's back, pulling out a familiar punk rock hoodie and punk rock pants with chains on them.

"Found this in Quest Buy before you blew up," she offered, "Wanted to make you look....Badass."

She then showed the pads as she continued, "This will also help your spikes on your arms be covered."

"Heh, you know me too well," Rasticore spoke, "Too bad we have to find a new store similar to Quest Buy since it went out of business."

"We will one day, we will." she smirked slyly.

She took out a spiked collar and puts it around Deathlok's neck.

"Now you and Umbra are even," she smiled as the deinopanther shows off her spiked collar.

The beast roared proudly, fully accepting of her gift.

***

Not far away, on the hills of the mountain, a glaring figure, his white hair fixed up, parts of his body showing muscles and bones, looked down upon the dragon girl who was happily hugged by her loved ones, her being happy for once in her life that things were going her way.

As he did, the familiar enhanced T-Rex approached to him, the lizard speaking, "So you found me at last, Magmakith. Good boy."

The figure, the undead-looking figure, then approached his creature, who had kneeled to let him on his back.

Magmakith growled, looking down at Kandy below.

"You show respect for her, interesting," his master mused.

The undead male looked seriously, speaking, "We will see her again one day, when the time comes. For I wish to test her...AND see if she truly is as worthy as the woman I loved, her mother."

The T-Rex growled, remembering the time he had taken the dragon woman for his wife.

"Don't look at me like that, Magmakith," he chided, "If it weren't for me assisting you when we got captured by the Dinokillers, we couldn't have exterminated those troublesome apes and forged this bond."

Sparks crackled around the T-Rex's body a bit, the dino remembering the day we first met and became two vicious monsters that became one, bringing fear onto their enemies.

"For now, let her celebrate this victory," his master spoke, "For with every end, there's going to be a new beginning, and she will know the name of her father, Seth."

With his master, Seth, settled on his back, Magmakith roared majestically as flames burst out of his mouth and lightning flashing about with his master laughing heartily, feeling nostalgic because they had done this when they forged their bond after exterminating the Dinokillers.

For now...they would wait...

***

Having arrived home, Rasticore's home still somewhat the same, except expanded with new rooms due to Earth fused with Mewni and Septarsis, Miseria, dressed in punk clothing herself, was waiting on the bed, eager to see how her beloved Rasticore would look.

"Come on, it won't look so bad!" She called out, "I already bought some tickets for that My Chemical Romance concert where they have this Aerosmite guy as their guest singer with Gerard!"

"Um, you sure it's necessary?" he asked in the other room, "They feel a little tight."

"Good, that means they fit perfectly." she chuckled.

Finally, Rasticore stepped out of the room, wearing the punk rock hoodie jacket, which still exposed his chest a little, and punk rock pants with chains alongside a pair of black boots that time, slightly blushing a bit with some embarrassment.

"Well, they do fit you well," she smirked, rubbing her chin in amusement. 

She hops off the bed and pulled out the dragon bandanna she found at Quest Buy when she was human, "Lose the cape, man. Now you'll have this on to show how badass you really are."

She tied the bandanna around his neck, "If you have piercings, I would have turned you into Dog the Bounty Hunter."

"There were some leather stuff but I don't wanna turn you into Magic Mike," she added.

Rasticore blushed more as he spoke, "You really are getting into the black colored stuff ever since you became a lizard, huh? Is that turning you on?"

"Yes, obviously." she giggled, kissing his bandanna covered neck before admitting, "Well black, green and blue."

He stiffened when she began to suckle his neck, pulling the bandanna down a bit so she can give her a love mark as well as a love bite, her licking the blood away as a result, "How can I admit that I've been a little gothy when I was human."

He held her as he continued, "And how long can I admit that I love you?"

He kissed her neck, continuing, "Human, lizard, it doesn't matter what you are. You're still you on the inside."

The Dragontail began biting down on the Rippletail's neck as she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"We still have extra time before the concert starts," she growled as both of them fell on the bed, tails intertwining in pleasure.

***

Outside the stadium where My Chemical Romance will be playing soon with Aerosmite the Swifttail rock guitarist/singer, Hokage and some Hottails are seen spit roasting an entire Dragoncycle over a huge fire until they were caught by Marco, who gasped in utter horror at what he's witnessing.

"Uhm?" Hokage tries to speak, "Dragoncycles of Septarsis are basically wild animals so we eat them?"

He smiled sheepishly, his men following.

"I gotta remind myself to lock Nachos, if I find him, in my garage at night." he only spoke to Star.

"Right." She nodded.

"And make sure there are no dinosaurs around too!" Hokage reminded them as the teens left them. A moment later,he scoffed and took out a piece, eating the meat that has been finely roasted.

"Oh come on, you humans eat horses, so that makes us even!" He scoffed.

"Where is your cousin and Miseria?" A Hottail asked him.

"And we don't eat pets either!" Hokage shouted before turning to the matter at hand, "They must be either doing sex or whatever crap they're up to."

"Their home or backstage where we can't see 'em?" he asked.

"Wait...what's sex?" Star asked.

"You'll learn when you're older." Hokage only stated.

Lavafang, who is with them napping behind his master, just shook his head and laid his head down with a sigh.

Things are so going to be awkward.

He just hopes the concert starts.

***

Miseria, meanwhile, only unzipped her jacket, showing her net top to reveal her tits to him, giggling with pride to Rasticore.

"You like this, don'tcha?" she asked him.

"Yes..." he moaned, leaving his jacket opened for his own chest to be exposed.

His bulge rose as he grinded her covered crotch a little.

She held onto him as they grinded. He then takes her by surprise when he flips her off and pulled her pants down.

"This is new," she purred.

He lifted her tail up, holding it so it stays there, and began to lick her.

She gasped and moaned from his licks, panting as she watched him.

He inserts his tongue into her, licking around all of the crevasses and sweet spots he can find. Miseria tries to push her rear into his face to deepen his tongue but he held her firmly and held her still so he can dig deeper into her.

"Rast, you bastard!" She growled in pleasure.

She felt his tongue going in further and further, pinching her exposed tits from the mesh top as she moaned loudly.

"UNNNH! FUCK YES!" she shouted.

She groaned and moaned more and more, bucking a bit from the tongue, violated in a good pleasurable way. She had hoped there would be more nights like tonight.

"RASTICORE!" she shouted and screamed, roaring while doing so, "I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY YOU!!"

She then cummed on to his face.

The male lizard, licking some of the cum, chuckled a bit.

"God, you're like a god of sex," she grinned.

He pulled away, licking his mouth lustfully before he unzipped his pants. 

The Rippletail huffed and stifled a moan when he feels his large length enter her with one thrust.

"Start sucking, bitch," he cooed, thrusting his dick into her.

She began complying, sucking and licking his penis, pulling the top to show her body.

"Mmmm, so fucking good," he spoke, frills flapping upward.

She continued sucking and licking, the tops undone and fallen to the ground.

"Grrr...you really are enjoying this?" he moaned.

"Yes..." she said between suckings.

The Dragontail thrusted more and more, panting with tongue hanging out, gripping her hair.

She held onto his thighs as she sucked him, bobbing her head up and down as drool dribbled out and her opening her mouth so she can deep throat him.

His grip on her hair tighten, making her swirl her tongue around his length when she pulled out.

Rasticore grunted when she teased the head with slow and small licks where the hole is.

"I bet you're eager for this," he grinned.

"Yes..." she said to him with a moan.

He lifted her by the underarms, licking her from her pussy, up to her stomach, to her breasts until his teeth latched onto her neck as he pushes her down onto his lap.

"Aaaah!!" She screamed, his dick feeling her eager pussy.

"Miseria," he spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled.

Finally, he shoved his entire penis into her clit, growling as the male thrusted hard into her.

She clutched his back as he makes her ride him by gripping her hips. 

They just hope that after they are done with their little activity, they would be able to make it to the concert if they don't sleep from exhaustion.

He thrusted hard, panting and moaning as he grunted, "Fuck yes! Fuck yes!"

"AGH! I AM LOVING THIS!!" she shouted.

He continued humping more and more, thrusting as he drooled behind his sharp teeth.

The naked Rippletail grabbed his frills, growling in pleasure.

He grabs her back, his grip nearly breaking her spine but knowing she will heal if that ever happens before with a howl, spills his seed into her as she yelled out in pure pleasure and ecstasy.

Both panted with the male's frills flapping down again, both panting from the excess sex they had.

"Still so fucking good," the female grinned.

"Yeah..." he grinned, "Hope your stamina's still up enough for the concert."

She chuckled a bit. Normally, if she were human, she would feel exhausted way after this, but as a lizard Rippletail...

She watched him clean himself up before zipping up the black pants, bending to grab his clothing.

She held his shoulders, bringing herself upright, "Come on, Hokage and the others might be waiting for us at the concert."

"Toffee won't be there cause he's a huge Gorillaz fan," he tells, "Basically, Gorillaz has a huge impact on some Phagetails if you ask me."

He chuckled with a nod, "Yeah. Apparently it does."

Her clothing was snatched up as she dressed quickly, feeling energenic, even more so than when she was once human.

Once both were dressed, she pulled his left arm, smiling as she looked at her and Rasticore's arms, "And with our organics, we don't have to worry about prosthetics anymore."

"No...but armor is another story," he smirked.

After a moment, Miseria only replied, "I'm still full of energy, like never before. Let's hurry."

***

Some time later, the concert started as the crowd of humans, Mewmans, and monsters were all cheering at the concert show.

"Now this is more like it!!" Miseria jeered, putting up rock signs and bobbing her head to the music.

As she was busy doing that with her hopping, she bumps into an unsuspecting lizard woman.

"Oh sorry!" She halted when she spots something on the lizard woman.

"It's all right," The woman spoke, not noticing her, "I didn't notice either."

When both turned, the former human noticed something surprising: She had gills exactly like hers!

"Wait..." Miseria asked, "Are you a Rippletail?"

She felt Miseria's gills, her surprised at the new girl.

"I'm not the only one!?" She gasped in shock.

Things just got a lot more interesting than all of the events The Oracle dubbed and named for his murals.

But that...would be for another story.

The Story Continues in...A Whole New World, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It was tough work, but my friend and I made it all possible. And it was really difficult.


End file.
